The French Mistake
by Kattie.Andaur
Summary: SPNxRPS. 6ta Temp. Wincest/J2/Mishtiel. Sam nunca espera encontrar a Dean y a Cas inconscientes en la habitación, menos espera que Dean entre por la puerta, que Dean no sea Dean y que Castiel pelee con su propia mano. ¿Padaleski? No, Padalecki, Dean.
1. Capítulo Uno

Título: **The French Mistake**

Beta: Ibrahil_Prang (Gracias preciosa, eres la mejor)

Resumen: (Situado tras el capítulo 15 de la sexta temporada.)

Esa mañana en Nueva Orleans, cuando Sam sale del baño, nunca espera encontrarse a Dean y a Castiel inconscientes en el suelo de la habitación. Mucho menos espera que Dean entre por la puerta, que Dean no sea Dean y use morado, ni que Castiel pelee con su propia mano y no, Dean, no es Padaleche, es Padalecki.

Advertencias:

Muchas: Spoiler de toda la serie hasta la sexta temporada. Algunos OC y palabras malsonantes, futuros lemons súper gráficos, sangre, porno, J2, futuro Wincest, JaredxDean, JensenxSam, algo de JensenxDean y JaredxSam, si es que descubro cómo un posible J2xWincest, además de MishaxCas e insinuaciones M&CxBalthazar y sí, esperen lo peor y lo más retorcido, porque estoy loca y me gustan las cosas sucias, eso si, es mi primer fic con este Fandom, pero prometo darle el peso a la serie.

**The French Mistake**

Capítulo Uno:

Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.

No había pasado siquiera una semana desde que Castiel los usara como carnada viva, enviándolos a esa dimensión del terror en la que eran actores y Dean seguía con su _¿Quién carajos se puede llamar Jensen?_ y _no puedo creer que tú seas polaco, Sammy_. Tuvieron que darle la explicación del siglo a Bobby de porqué su ventana estaba rota y repararla, obviamente, y _todo fue culpa de Cas, Bobby, a él deberías cobrarle_ y Bobby con ese insulto que era casi escupido: _sólo repárenla, idiotas_.

Al final, partieron a Nueva Orleans para cazar un par de vampiros. Era una cacearía simple, algo para distraerse teniendo en cuenta toda la mierda en la que estaban inmersos últimamente, que la guerra civil de los ángeles y Balthazar con sus malos chistes de monos sin pelo, y la cacería consistía en eliminar una pareja de vampiros que se creían los protagonistas de las _Crónicas Vampíricas_ de Anne Rice.

_Pan tragado_.

– Pan comido, Dean. Se dice pan comido.

– Para mí fue tragado, Sam, tragado, porque cayeron como moscas en la miel.

Y sí, efectivamente había sido como Dean dijo:

_¿Qué "vampiro Lestat, príncipe de los condenados"?_ Basura, era todo bla-bla y nada de acción ¿Qué _"vampiro Louis, nostálgico y romántico"?_ Más basura, mucha, demasiada. Ése último cayó aún más rápido, si pareció que se dejó matar tras la muerte de su compañero y la verdad es que les dio algo de pena matar a los malditos.

Es _que… parecían enamorados de verdad, Dean._ Pero _eso no les importó a la hora de darse un lindo festín con una docena de personas, Sammy_.

_¿Recuerdas? Cazar cosas, salvar personas._

– El negocio familiar, Sammy.

– A la mierda tu frase hecha, Dean.

Decapitados, muertos y quemados. Fin de la historia.

Decidieron intentar descansar en una posada algo más cómoda de lo normal, con camas grandes con colchones firmes y sábanas con olor a limpio, porque: _Nos lo merecemos Sammy_, que _siempre quise ir al Mardi Gras, Sammy_ y _está bien, está bien, lo que quieras, Dean_.

Así que estaban en la posada en Nueva Orleans y ni siquiera era época de Mardi Gras, pero no importaba, a Dean no le importaba, quería descansar y había vudú y _Sammy, aquí están las bases del Rock_.

– ¿No que aquí nació el Jazz y el Blues?

– El Rock también, Sammy, el Rock también.

Como fuese, era de mañana y Dean había ido por café y _esas cosas que comen los franceses, Sam, ¿Cómo se llaman? "Croissant", Dean_.

Sam está en el baño, terminando de afeitarse y todo está tranquilo, muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, pero le da tiempo de tararear Non Je Ne Regrette Rien de Edith Piaf y todo es _"Non rien de rien, non je ne regrette rien"_ y ¡PUF, PAF, POW! un gran estruendo en la habitación.

– ¿Dean?

Termina de esparcir un poco de loción por su cara y corre a encontrarse con lo que se supone debía ser su hermano con los cafés en el suelo y los jodidos pasteles franceses reventados, pero _mierda ¿qué carajo?_, se queda como un bobo de pie en la puerta del baño, totalmente inmóvil y es que _Cristo ¡Dios!_ Está observando boquiabierto los dos bultos que están apilados a los pies de su cama.

No le cuesta nada reconocer el bulto que está hasta abajo, con su cabello rubio oscuro y sus labios que _no son de chica, Sam_, y ese rostro esculpido por los dioses_, Sammy ¡por los dioses_! y Dean está tirado cuan largo es, de espalda en el suelo, con alguien encima

¿Quién? No lo sabe, pero viste como un hippie, con lana teñida con pigmentos naturales y jeans holgados.

Es hombre, de eso no hay duda, o sea, _obvio Sam, _una mujer no tendría esa espalda, pero tal vez si tendría esas nalgas, como sea, ese bulto, que no es una mujer pero tiene el culo de una y que parece un amante de la naturaleza, amor y paz, no a las guerras, gracias, al parecer y sólo al parecer es Castiel.

¿Cómo lo sabe? Pues obvio, por ese peinado post coital que tiene el ángel y por esa piel blanca y la barba sin afeitar. Ahora, ¿qué mierda hace Castiel vestido así? Ni idea ¿Qué hace sobre su hermano? Bueno… ahí entran a otros terrenos y se le ocurren un par de teorías que incluyen algo menos de ropa y más contexto homoerótico, pero _Sam, concéntrate Sam_, eso no viene al caso. Dean y Castiel están tirados en el piso y no parecen muy conscientes.

– Mmm…

O tal vez lo estén un poco.

El quejido que suelta su hermano lo devuelve a la realidad, reactivando su cuerpo que hasta el momento no se ha movido para nada, si incluso una mosca se le posa en la cara, _asco,_ _quizás dónde estuvo parada antes la mugrosa_, y llena sus pulmones de aire y se siente como si quemara ¿hace cuanto que no respira? _Respira, Sam, ¡Respira!_

Con unos cuantos largos pasos ya está junto a los dos cuerpos y con todo el cuidado que la sorpresa y el miedo le permiten hace rodar el cuerpo de Castiel hacia un lado, liberando a Dean del peso extra que no le permite respirar bien.

Otro quejido y con una mirada Sam comprueba que ni Dean ni Castiel tienen heridas sangrantes, por lo menos, así que termina posando una de esas _grandísimas y monstruosas manos que tienes, Sammy_, sobre la frente de su hermano, que se remueve igual que un gato buscando más contacto, reconociéndolo y _puto Dean maldita sea_, hasta se ve lindo haciendo eso. Sam suelta un suspiro, aliviado, si Dean tiene energía para restregar su cabeza de esa forma contra su mano no puede estar tan mal, pero tampoco hace ningún intento por levantarse, así que posiblemente si esté algo mal.

– ¿Estás bien, Dean?

Un poco más repuesto del susto Sam aparta la mano de la frente de Dean, quien descontento bufa ¡Bufa! Y sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en _mierda Dean, seguramente tienes una contusión_, Sam comienza a buscar heridas internas, algo roto, una pierna o una costilla por lo menos, un dedo que sea, un moretón, una picadura de pulga, mierda, incluso se descubre rogando por una contusión cerebral,_ por favor, contusión cerebral_ porque _Dios Dean ¡Dios!_ Dean se está riendo, así suavecito, sólo con la nariz, una risita escapando de esos labios regordetes que tiene y que _si parecen de chica, Dean, si parecen de chica _y llevan brillo, _mierda, BRILLO_.

– Me haces cosquillas…

¿Cosquillas? ¡¿COSQUILLAS? Dean soy-tan-macho-que-no-me-despeina-ni-un-Wendigo Winchester, ese Dean que _mierda Sam, esa camarera es la puta diosa de las mamadas_, ese Dean, tosco y bruto y _anoche usé condones con textura con la morena, Sammy_, ese Dean ¿con cosquillas?

_Contusión cerebral, Sam, es obvio que tiene una GRAN contusión cerebral._

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miedo. Es un tipo de casi dos metros, con más músculos que pelos en la cabeza y es incuestionable que tiene una melena aleonada y _córtate esas greñas, Sam_, _ya te pareces a Slash_, pero tiene miedo y no puede ocultarlo, las manos le tiemblan y no sabe si va a hiperventilar cuando Dean abre los ojos y lo hace en cámara lenta, así con esas pestañas largas que _si Dean, también son de chica_, y esa mirada que es un puto bosque en plena primavera y _mierda Dean mierda ¿Por qué carajo te ves tan bonito hoy?_

– Sí, me encuentro bien.

¡Sí hasta habla más bonito! ¿Dónde quedó el "_Sí, carajo, no preguntes estupideces_"? _Contusión cerebral, Sam, recuérdalo, contusión cerebral_. Dean se sienta lentamente, ayudado por Sam, que no sabe si exorcizarlo ahí mismo o buscar su teléfono para sacarle una foto, porque contusión cerebral o no Dean Winchester está distinto y no en plan: "_Oh, carajo, tienes orejas de conejo y usas taparrabo_".

No, es OTRA cosa.

Dean… no parece Dean, o sea sí, pero no y sí es Dean, es su cara de escultura griega del siglo de oro_, Dean, las del siglo de oro, esas son las buenas_, es su pelo sin gel y cayendo en su frente, son sus pecas sobre la nariz que las chicas aman_, Sammy, a las chicas les gustan las pecas_.

Es Dean, algo pálido y con la mirada más limpia, pero es Dean y a la vez no es Dean, porque Dean _"el morado es de maricas"_ Winchester, no usa, si quiera bajo amenaza de muerte, ropa tipo anuncio de perfume. No usa pantalones Armani de caída recta, no usa zapatos Gucci de veté tú a saber que animal, mucho menos usa camisas moradas de algodón egipcio, porque para Dean Winchester existen 4 colores: verde, azul, negro y café ¿Rojo? Sólo el de la sangre ¿Rosa? El del interior de las mujeres ¿Morado? _Un invento de los maricas, Sammy, ellos inventaron la puta arcoíris_. Porque para Dean Winchester la "Rosa Cromática" es una conspiración.

– ¿Y Misha?

– ¿Quién?

Dean sólo levanta elegantemente una de sus cejas, Dean y elegante en la misma frase, mal. _Contusión cerebral, Sam, contusión cerebral_. Y esa ceja alzada sólo deja en claro que quien sea "Misha" es un sacrilegio que él no lo sepa.

_– Te juro, Sammy, me acosté con una mujer que llamaba Misha._ – Había confesado su hermano una vez que volvieron de esa mierda de dimensión bizarra.

_– ¿No será una "Sasha", Dean?_

_– Sasha, Misha… ¿No es todo lo mismo, Sammy? Tienen pechos, caderas, vaginas y pezones, Sammy, lindos pezones europeos._

Ahora sí que le sonaba el nombre Misha y _oh Dios oh Cristo_ que no sea el mismo Misha del que está hablando ahora porque _mierda carajo y la puta que parió al diablo_, ahora sí tiene sentido que Castiel vista como hippie.

– ¿Cómo está Misha? Lo vi saltar hacia mí cuando el reflector se cayó.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Y sí, esta vez Dean lo ignora, pasando olímpicamente de él y de su cara de _"¿Estás escuchando Amy Winehouse, Dean?_" Y voltea a mirar a Castiel, quien sigue boca arriba en el suelo sin hacer el menor intento por despertar.

– ¿Misha?

Oh no… le habla a Castiel.

– ¡Misha!

Y si le queda alguna duda, ahora mueve a Castiel.

– ¡Jared!

Bien, debe admitir que en esta parte se le escapa el hilo de la conversación ¿Ahora le habla a él? Jared, Jared… Es él, ¿cierto? _Jared Padaleche, Sammy, Padaleche y estoy muy seguro que es Lecki, Dean, Padalecki_. Dean le está hablando a él.

Y una vez más: _Contusión cerebral, Sam, es sólo una contusión cerebral_.

– No te quedes ahí, Jared, llama una ambulancia ¡Misha no reacciona!

¿No que a Misha lo habían matado? Recuerda muy bien a Gene-Ruby gritando con el rímel corrido _"Oh, Dios, mataron a Misha a puñaladas"_ y si Misha está muerto ese sólo puede ser Castiel, Castiel vestido como hippie aunque _te juro que Cas debe tener esa gabardina pegada al culo, Sam_, Castiel vestido raro pero Castiel al fin y al cavo.

Y a partir de ese segundo pasan muchas cosas a la vez: Dean abraza el cuerpo inconsciente de Castiel disfrazado de Misha y lo acuna ¡Con cariño! _A la mierda la contusión cerebral, Dean necesita un exorcismo_ y no alcanza ni a decir "Exorcizamus te" cuando la puerta de entrada se abre con dificultad y aparece Dean con dos cafés y un montón de croissants y una porción de tarta de manzana y el Dean que está con Castiel alza la mirada y se le desorbitan los ojos y Castiel sigue inconsciente y _mierda_ no sabe qué hacer cuando el Dean que está en la puerta arroja las cosas sobre la mesa más cercana y saca su _Colt_ de mango labrado con un sólo movimiento y el Dean que está a su lado pega un respingo y _mierda, mierda, carajo_ ¿qué está pasando ahí?

– ¿Sam?

Sí, esa si es la voz de Dean y él es todo Dean, con su ropa gastada de marcas de dudosa originalidad y su _Colt_ favorita en la mano, con sus pecas que apenas se notan en su piel tostada por el sol y sus ojos salvajes y un gruñido en sus labios que _oh Dios gracias_ no tienen brillo.

– Sí, Dean, soy yo.

Sam cuenta _uno dos_ y Dean está junto a él, _tres cuatro_ y sin dejar de apuntar al otro Dean que parece que en cualquier momento se va a infartar le arroja su daga de plata y _córtate_ y Sam lo hace y no, él no es un Cambia formas, y ya va contando _siete y ocho_ cuando tiene la _Beretta_ en las manos, _nueve_ y ambos le apuntaban al otro Dean _en la cabeza, Sammy, en la cabeza para asegurarnos de que quede bien muerto_.

– ¿Qué es él, Sammy? ¿Un "Cambia-Formas"?

Dean se empotra a su lado, indicándole con una mirada _ponte de pie, Sam, yo te cubro_ y juntos se alejan dos pasos de la copia de Dean, quien sólo apretuja a Castiel, pero no le hace daño, sólo lo abraza, lo acuna, y sus ojos son verdes, _mierda_, esos ojos verdes que son iguales y distintos a los de Dean no paran de mirarlos asustados.

– Ni idea. Estaba en el baño cuando escuché algo en la habitación y de repente están él y Cas tirados e inconscientes en el piso.

Dean frunce el ceño, haciendo ese gesto tan Dean que _ah que alivio es Dean_ y parece concentrado pensando en sus posibilidades. El ceño y los labios fruncidos, muy Dean.

– ¿Atacaste a Cas?

El Dean, el que no es Dean, abre un poco más los ojos, porque no entiende y no puede creer lo que pasa y _¿dónde estoy?_ y _¿quiénes son?_ y _mierda... tienen pistolas_.

– Te pregunté ¿Atacaste a Cas?

– Cas no tiene heridas, Dean.

No puede evitarlo, Sam quiso ser abogado para defender causas perdidas, como su familia, como Dean y esa vampira que no se alimentaba de humanos, y ahora lo defiende, un poco, sólo un poquito, porque no es justo y no se vale, estaban los dos inconscientes y el otro Dean se reía suavecito y usando sólo la nariz y el morado le quedaba incluso lindo y _Dean, él no parece peligroso_.

– ¿Estoy… estoy en coma?

Y a ambos Winchester los sorprende esa voz grave pero dulce, parecida a la de Dean cuando intenta ser un poco, sólo un poco, menos bruto y habla desde el corazón, pero la voz del otro Dean es mucho más suave, es mucho más amable, es Dean antes de que Sam se fuera a Stamford, es Dean antes de que Sam creciera un kilómetro y es Dean, pero no es Dean, porque Dean habla grave y ronco, con pocas palabras y sin acento, porque se han criado aquí y allá y no hay acento que se le pegue a quien no tiene a que apegarse.

Dean, siempre tan Dean y sí, cada vez es más obvio, ése es el Dean de Sam. Habla brusco y pregunta sólo lo que necesita saber _¿Coma?_ Y si no queda claro su tono de pregunta bien marcado, una grosería y la colt apuntando entre las cejas siempre lo aclaran todo _¿De qué carajos hablas?_

– ¿Me cayó el reflector en la cabeza? ¿Es eso?

Y como si no lo escucharan, ése Dean, el no Dean, sigue hablando.

– El reflector. El reflector se soltó y Misha intentó salvarme y… y Misha no pudo y ahora estoy en coma. Y no le respondí a Jared, Jared quería saber si yo… y yo…

Y Jared y el reflector y otra vez Misha aquí, Jared allá, que si no es el reflector es Misha y si no es Misha es Jared o el coma.

El Dean que no es Dean balbucea algunas cosas más, intentando explicarles, explicarse y comprender lo que sucede y Dean tan poco paciente y poco sutil, que _tiene miedo, Dean_ y _al carajo su miedo, Sammy, nadie se roba mi cara y queda vivo para contarlo_.

– ¡Woh, woh! Para la cháchara ahí mismo, chico lindo. No entiendo nada de lo que hablas. Aquí no hay reflectores y no hay Mishas y para el cuento con Jared, que no sé quién es. No estás en coma y no vas a despertar porque no estás dormido, pero te puedo asegurar que vas a terminar muerto.

– Dean.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Sam. No vengas con tu complejo de madre Teresa.

– No es eso, Dean, es que no creo que él sea un Cambia-Formas.

_¿Cómo no va a ser un "Cambia-Formas", Sam? Es una muy mala copia, Dean, míralo nada más_. Y Dean se fija en todas esas cosas en las que Sam se ha fijado antes, en la piel blanca, el pelo sin gel, la ropa cara y si, _mierda_, la camisa morada y _¡¿Eso es brillo labial?_

– Es bálsamo, para que no se partan mis labios con el frío.

Y si, obvio, como no. El no Dean tiene una respuesta para eso. Sam pone esa carita de epifanía que pone siempre que descubre las cosas importantes, con las cejas arqueadas, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios haciendo una sola línea, crack, crack, crack los engranajes en su cabeza moviéndose a mil por hora. Crack, crack, clic. Ya tiene la respuesta.

– Creo que es Jensen Ackles.

Dean alza una ceja, no como lo hace Jensen, no, Dean la alza y parece que esta se dispara hacia arriba, no es sutil y elegante como Jensen, no, Dean es rápido y no pierde el tiempo, su cara quiere decir _qué mierda_ y su ceja corre a la posición que le corresponde.

– ¿Jensen? ¿Jensen Ackles? ¿El falso yo de la dimensión bizarra?

Sam asiente, Dean gruñe y Jensen sólo los observa discutir sobre quién es él y si importa o no que sea de Texas o si su helicóptero de juguete realmente funcionaba o no, los Winchester discuten y sólo Jensen se da cuenta de que Castiel se mueve.

– ¿Misha?

Voz suave y ojos como faros, Jensen se enajena totalmente de toda la discusión que tienen los hermanos y aliviado ve como Misha abre sus ojos. El azul divino se rebela y Jensen no sabe su chillar de alegría porque _Oh Dios mío_ Misha está despierto o si sólo debe quedarse muy callado y escabullirse de ahí porque _mierda, ellos aún tienen armas_.

– ¿Estás bien, Misha?

Un susurro, bajito, cerca de la oreja de Misha. Jensen se dobló un poco sobre sí mismo para hablarle al ángel sin interrumpir a los Winchester, que ahora hablaban de Jared y que _es Pocasleches, Sam, Padalecki, Dean, Padalecki._

– Sí, estoy bien, Jenny. ¿Y tú?

Jensen asiente y se le escapa un suspiro de alivio y otra vez tiene a los Winchester apuntándole en la cabeza y _quieto Jensen, no te muevas Jensen, _que _son Sam y Dean_ y _los conoces_ y _sabes que te volarán la cabeza si les das un motivo_, pero no puede moverse, no quiere y no puede, y es Misha, Castiel o ambos el que se mueve, poniéndose de pie como si flotara, serio, mortalmente serio, le apuntan con las pistolas y él no se inmuta y _mierda Misha_, _o eres muy valiente o muy tonto _y Jensen llega a la conclusión de que posiblemente sea ambas cosas.

– Él no es peligroso. Pueden bajar las armas.

Sam duda, pero baja el arma cuando Dean lo hace. Dean también duda oh si duda mucho, pero lo hace porque reconoce a Castiel bajo ese vómito de colores y lana y los camellos que tiene tejidos y Sam con su _son alpacas, Dean, no camellos_.

Jensen sigue en el suelo, los observa y todo el universo deja de estar en su contra cuando los Winchester le ponen los seguros de sus armas y las guardan en sus pantalones. Misha se le acerca, aún serio, y le tiende la mano para levantarlo, Jensen acepta y se siente flotar y _a la mierda la dieta_, que lo levantó Misha con un sólo brazo y sin hacer ni una sola mueca de esfuerzo.

– Misha… ¿qué está pasando?

Y ahí está, ahí está Misha con su sonrisa fácil y la expresión de _Oh el mundo es maravillosos_ y _el aire hace cosquillas_, Misha lo mira a los ojos y cree que va a desmayarse ahí mismo, porque ha mirado antes a Misha a los ojos y _mierda_ que lo parta un rayo porque no se fijó que esos ojos azules son demasiado y ridículamente azules y no, _no es Misha_ pero _es Misha_.

– Estamos en una realidad paralela. Este es el universo de los Winchester.

Jensen estuvo a punto de creérselo, a punto, casi-casi, pero _Dios ¡Dios!_ Es Misha Collins el que se lo dice, el mismo Misha que tranquilamente se pone un vestido y bailotea por el set, el mismo que disfrazado de Castiel se convulsiona de risa entre escena y escena, el mismo que se alía con Jared para jugarle bromas pesadas y _lo siento Jensen_, reía, _no pensamos que tu cabello fuese a quedar rosa de verdad_.

A la mierda con creerle a Misha.

– No, ya enserio ¿Estoy en coma, no?

– Sí Jensen, lo estás.

Castiel es un ángel de señor. Lo fue, lo es y lo será, espera que por mucho tiempo y espera de corazón que Rafael no logre matarlo antes de restaurar el orden en el cielo.

Como buen ángel del señor Castiel no cae en el pecado, bueno, a veces un poco, pero si lo puede evitar lo hace, pero ahora Castiel está en el cuerpo de Misha y es difícil controlarlo, porque Misha no le dio su permiso para estar ahí, sólo fue puesto ahí y Misha no se opone, pero tampoco sede, así que se le escapa una sonrisa y se le escapa esa mentirita blanca para calmar a Jensen porque _escucha Cas, conozco a Jenny mejor que tú y si le dices eso algo le va a dar_ y _¿cuándo te vas a ir?_ _Que ocupas mucho espacio_ y _oye, me haces cosquillas con tus plumas_.

– Linda imaginación la mía. – Jensen parece calmado, total, está en coma, no es como si estuviese en real peligro. Está en coma, fin. – Eres mi Misha y su Castiel al mismo tiempo y Sam y Dean tienen armas y… ¿dónde está Jared? ¿No he imaginado a Jared?

Jensen divaga, que su imaginación esto y su imaginación lo otro, que las cortinas no combinan con los cobertores y que Nueva Orleans le gusta, pero preferiría estar en su casa y _Jared, Dios, Jared ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy imaginando frente a mí, aparece_.

– Cas… ¿qué hace él aquí?

– No estoy seguro, Sam. Pero es peligroso que vuelva ahora.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Sentí una fuerte presencia demoniaca antes de ser transportados hasta acá.

Sam pregunta y Cas contesta, Dean los ignora porque está ultra concentrado en Jensen que camina en círculos invocando a Jared, esperando tal vez que a Jensen se le pongan los ojos negros o que se le lance al cuello y _por favor, por favor, cambia de forma_, pero Jensen no hace nada más que seguir hablando con el cosmos y Jared, Jared, Jared.

– Creí que Jared y tú no se hablaban.

Jensen se frena en seco. Dean ha avanzado dos pasos hacia él, convencido de que es inofensivo, y están compartiendo el mismo metro cuadrado, puede ver sus pecas difusas y sus ojos fieros, pero ahora calmos, curiosos, tal vez algo molestos, pero muy curiosos.

– ¿Con Jared? Por supuesto que hablo con Jared, es imposible no hablar con él, habla todo el día.

Ok. En ese caso ¿qué era esa mierda del mundo bizarro de que el falso él y el falso Sam no se hablaban?

– Entonces… ¿Es tu amigo?

– ¿Amigo? Para ser parte de mi imaginación estás muy mal informado. Jared es mi novio.

_Novio_. Esa palabra le llega como patada en la cara y en el estómago, y dale otra más en la entrepierna y _la puta_ y eso significa que _oh mierda están juntos_ ¡JUNTOS!

– ¡¿NOVIO?

Todo se paraliza. Sam y Castiel dejan de hablar y Jensen está con los ojos muy abiertos porque _imaginación mala, no quiero que Dean me grite_ y de repente Castiel Misha estalla en risas y Sam sigue ahí esperando que algo pase y no pasa nada hasta que Jensen reacciona y levanta su mano derecha, lento, lento… no vaya a ser que se asusten y lo ataquen, deja su mano a la vista de los Winchester y mueve apenas un poquito su dedo anular, mostrando el grueso y caro anillo que lo adorna.

– Prometido, en realidad. Jared me pidió matrimonio antes toda la cosa del reflector, pero aun no le respondo.

Sam no atina a nada. Blanco, cero, todo el súper motor que es su cerebro se paraliza por completo. Es crack, crock, pow… y reiniciando sistemas. Lo primero que logra recordar es como contar, porque contar lo calma, cuenta del uno al diez, lentamente, cuenta _uno_ y Dean se vuelve blanco como el papel, cuenta _dos_ y Cas deja de carcajearse para comenzar a reír algo más controlado, cuenta _tres_ y Jensen comienza a preocuparse porque su imaginación está descontrolada, cuenta _cuatro_ y sistemas operáticos ciento por ciento funcionales, cuenta _cinco_ y lo multiplica por dos porque _Oh Dios Oh mierda respira Dean ¡Respira!_

– ¿Estás bien, Dean?

Pregunta Sam, pero sabe que Dean no está bien, oh, no, Dean está mal, Dean está muy, _mucho_, demasiado mal.

– Marica, Sam… el falso yo es un marica y se va a casar con el falso tú marica.

– El término políticamente correcto es homosexual. Gracias.

Jensen lo corrige y Dean quiere golpearlo.

– ¡Cas!

Y cuando no quedan más opciones, echarle la culpa a Castiel es la solución a todos sus problemas.

– El falso yo es marica.

Escupe e ignora a Sam que incómodo y sonrojado felicita a Jensen por su compromiso e ignora a Jensen que se regodea de felicidad y se lanza a abrazar a su hermano porque _Oh mi Dios_ que Sam le dé su bendición parece muy importante para él, e ignora a Misha, pese a tenerlo en frente, sólo se concentra en Castiel, que es lo mismo que concentrarse en Misha, pero ignora también esa risita de idiota que tiene y esa sonrisa que _no, mierda, le queda casi bien_ y _Sí, Dean_. _Jensen práctica la sodomía con Jared_ y cuando Castiel lo dice de esa forma tan apocalíptica se escucha mucho peor.

– Y se va a casar con otro marica.

– Sí todo sale bien, sí.

– Y ese marica es el falso Sam.

– Correcto.

– ¿Y cuándo carajos, puto emplumado de mierda, pensabas decírmelo, ¡maldición!

Castiel se ríe porque Misha se ríe y no puede controlar las cosas que Misha hace, la cara de Dean enfadado es divertida y Misha ríe mucho antes de que Castiel logre contestarle algo y _Cas no seas tan gruñón, ríete también_, pero Castiel no se ríe, sólo ladea la cabeza y frunce un poco el ceño, sin comprender, y no ríe, así que Misha deja de hacerlo también.

– No necesitabas saberlo. Cuando los envié a la dimensión de Jensen modifiqué algunos detalles para que no fuese tan difícil para ustedes adaptarse.

– Así que moriste y casaste a Sam con Ruby ¿no?

– Murió Misha, por un rato, y casé a Jared con Genevieve.

Misha ríe un poco, pero Cas apenas sonríe y _Cas pregúntale si hubiese preferido que lo casara Sam_ y Castiel lo hace, no muy seguro del porqué, pero el sentido de humor de Misha es chorrocientas veces más grande y más retorcido que el pasivo Jimmy Novak y Castiel se contagia de lo que Misha llama "Joderle la mente a gente"

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡Que es marica, mierda!

– ¿Podrías parar con la rabieta, Dean?

El que interviene es Jensen, que una vez que suelta a un sonrojadísimo Sam que tiene bálsamo labial en las mejillas, se harta de los gritos y réplicas de Dean.

– Amo a Jared, lo amo tanto como tú amas a Sam.

Dean va a replicar eso, pero Jensen lo para con sólo una orden_. _

– Cállate. – Duro y sólido, muy Dean. – Es mi imaginación, carajo. – Y a Jensen las groserías se le escuchan raro, pero no pierde esa expresión fiera y de Dean. – Dean, cállate, y no me vengas con esa mierda de los Machos y las cosas rosas. Yo inventé el término, Dean, y te di tu personalidad. Mi culo es tu culo y mi culo es gay.

_Supéralo._

– Amas a Sam como imbécil, lo sé. Yo me enamoré de Sam al mismo tiempo que me enamoré de Jared, y eso pasó cuando estaba haciendo el papel de Dean. Ahora, es mi coma y en mi coma tú no gritas ni me juzgas.

Punto final. Jensen es frío y cortante, usando el mismo tono que usa Dean para ladrar órdenes. Está cansado, Dean grita un montón, Sam no es Jared, pero por lo menos es lo bastante Sam para calmarlo, y Misha Castiel es una montaña rusa de emociones que ríe y está serio al mismo tiempo y Jensen no lo aguanta y _mierda quiero despertar YA_.

– Necesito mi contenedor.

Es Castiel el que rompe el silencio. Está incómodo compartiendo el cuerpo de Misha, su gracia es grande y el alma de Misha es inquieta, se retuerce de cosquillas cuando intenta abrazarla para contenerla y se niega a quedarse en segundo plano. _Tus plumas, Cas, tus plumas me hacen cosquillas_ y Castiel no lo entiende porque es sólo un alma y no se supone que las almas sientan cosquillas, pero Misha insiste y se revuelve, revoloteando de aquí a allá sobre la gracia de Castiel y el ángel casi puede jurar que el mismo comienza a sentir cosquillas, su mano izquierda hormiguea y Misha exige algo de atención.

_– Pero antes me comería uno de esos croissants._

Y claro, Misha no puede quedarse callado y tiene hambre y ríe de cosquillas y de la cara de desconcierto de Sam y Dean, porque _¿hablas enserio?_

– No, lo ángeles no comemos _mierda, Cas, es mi cuerpo y quiero un croissant_.

Se cubre la boca con la mano derecha y la izquierda jala su manga y luego su oreja e intenta picarse un ojo y Jensen comienza a reír porque Castiel es arrastrado por Misha hacia la mesa, es raro, su mano izquierda es la que lo jala del cabello y Castiel no sabe como retomar el control y se deja hacer por Misha, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los Winchester que no entienden por qué el ángel se ataca a sí mismo.

– ¿Cas?

Castiel se voltea, con medio croissant en la boca y una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara. Dean jura que va a colapsar en cualquier momento y Sam comienza a cuestionarse su salud mental, que _por fin sucedió, Dean, nos volvimos locos_. Sólo Jensen parece entender que sucede y ríe antes de acercarse a Misha y quitarle el pedazo de croissant que le queda.

– Misha, deja de jugar.

– Pero Jenny, cariño, Cas no es divertido.

Las risas de los actores llenan la habitación, Misha hace de loco, obligando a Castiel a hacer muecas, algunas bromas sobre lo cuadrado que es el ángel y de repente Misha ya no está al mando, porque está serio, con la boca llena de crema y una expresión de molestia.

– Es suficiente. – Gruñe Castiel. – Basta de juegos. Iremos por mi contenedor ahora.

_¡Puf!_ y _¡Plaf, plaf, plaf!_

Sonido de aleteo y Castiel Misha ya no está en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primer capítulo arriba.

Subiré seguido hasta ir a la par del resto de mis publicaciones.


	2. Capítulo Dos

¡Segundo capítulo arriba! Espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo Dos:**

Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.

Jensen Ross Ackles Shaffer es actor. Quiso ser terapeuta físico, pero se enamoró de las cámaras, es modelo desde niño y fotógrafo aficionado, trabajó en una serie con Jessica Alba y _no Dean, no me acosté con ella, es una cabrona de cuidado_. Tiene hermanos, uno mayor y una menor, sabe tocar la guitarra y cantar. Christian Kane y Steve Carlson son dos de sus mejores amigos. Casi fue Superman, pero Tom Welling_ era mejor actor que yo en ese tiempo, chicos_, _Tom es un buen tipo, les caería bien_.

Le gustan los caballos, los Cowboy de Dallas, las películas de terror y ha actuado en algunas, una vez se tiño el pelo de colores para hacer un papel y una vez fue asesino serial, pero lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida es Supernatural y ser Dean Winchester. Al principio quería ser Sam, el papel de Sam_ era más acorde con mi personalidad_, pero no había reto en eso. _Ser Dean es genial, es ser fuerte, salvar al mundo y saber pelear_ y _no, no sé mucho de peleas, tenemos un coreógrafo que coordina esas escenas_.

Jared aún no aparece y eso que lo ha estado imaginando por toda una hora. Sam sigue ahí, preguntando cosas sobre su vida y _Sam oh Sam, tan lindo, tan Sam_. Dean está más calmado, Jensen no es un mal tipo, es incluso agradable y come croissants con cuidado de no ensuciar sus labios y a Dean le cae un poco mucho mejor cuando Jensen le dice que a él le gusta la tarta de manzana, por eso los guionistas lo agregaron a la serie. Por fin, algo en común. Le convida de su tarta y es como firmar un tratado de paz.

Desayunan entrevistando a Jensen, sin insistir con el tema de que el actor en realidad no está en coma, pero ríen de las anécdotas de niñez de los Winchester que no aparecen en los guiones y _oh Kripke mataría por estar aquí con ustedes._

– ¿Quién es Kripke?

– El creador de Supernatural.

Ok, anotado. Si alguna vez viajan a esa dimensión lo primero que harán será golpear a Kripke hasta que arregle sus vidas.

Jensen bebe el café igual que Sammy, con _mariconadas encima_, según Dean, pero a Jensen no le importa lo que él diga, porque comparte el vaso con Sammy y cada vez que Sam bebe café es un beso indirecto que se da con Jensen y _oh Sam Sammy, tan Jared tan Sammy_.

Castiel aun no vuelve y es por eso, y porque a Dean le ruje el estómago y porque Jensen alega que no es posible que en su imaginación se muera de hambre alguien y que _es comida imaginaria_ y _a la mierda la dieta_, Dean abre grande los ojos y pregunta:

– ¿Dieta? ¿Estás a dieta?

– Subí de peso y Dean debe mantener su figura. Si yo engordo tú también.

– Pero… ¿Dieta? Hombre, las mujeres hacen dietas. Los hombres hacemos ejercicio.

_Y el sexo es un buen ejercicio, Jensen_. Dean está a punto de decirlo, pero recuerda quien es la pareja de Jensen y no quiere pensar en él y en Jared, Sam, no ropa y cama y_ Oh me cago en toda la puta corte celestial_, se acaba de imaginar en una cama con Sam y _mierda, mierda_.

– Estás muy bien así, Jensen, no necesitas hacer dieta.

– Gracias, Sam.

Jensen sonríe con timidez, rascándose la nuca y bajando la mirada, ese mismo gesto que hace Dean cuando coquetea y _ok, si, está bien_, tal vez si se parezcan un poco. Al final terminan los tres sentado alrededor de la mesita de la cocina, desayunando croissants, tarta de manzana y café y ahora hablan sobre Jared _Padaleche_.

– Padalecki, Dean.

Y ríen porque son Sam y Jensen los que hablan al mismo tiempo.

– Jared es como un niño de 5 jugando en el cuerpo de un gigante. – Dice Jensen, bebiendo café del vaso de Sam. Todo puede ser un chiste para él, hace muchas muecas y una vez estuvieron toda una tarde contándolas. – Íbamos por las 120 cuando paramos. – Les cuenta Jensen, con una sonrisa en la cara y esas arruguitas bajo los ojos. – Se nos acalambraban las mejillas de risa. – Y Sam debe aceptar que Jensen es muy guapo y si Dean sonriera así también lo sería, bueno, lo sería más.

Jared es el alma de las fiestas, baila usando todo es cuerpo y es como ver un títere medio desarmado.

– Igual que tú, Sammy.

– Dean, eres un cabrón.

Jensen ríe y sigue hablando, porque _Jared una vez besó un pollo estando sin camiseta y con un sombrero de vaquero_. Dean mira a Sam como preguntándole _¿Hiciste eso también?_ Y Sam sólo frunce el ceño. N_o preguntes sandeces, Dean_.

A Jared le gustan las hamburguesas con queso y a Dean le agrada Jared sólo por eso, le gustan las gomitas de colores y los alces, sí, alces, _no tengo idea porqué, chicos, no me pregunten, _Jared se vuelve loco cuando ve un alce aunque sea disecado en una pared. Jared tiene dos perros y _ah, actuó en una serie rosa de chicas_.

– Su personaje de llamaba Dean.

Y Dean no se rió más. _Jaja, si, muy gracioso, Sammy, es el falso tú del que hablamos_.

Jared es de risa fácil y sentimientos puros, conquistó a Jensen a base de ojitos ce cachorro tipo Sam y risotadas eternas y se le declaró siendo Sam. Dijo "_Dean, ya no puedo con esto_".

– Grabábamos la tercera temporada, cuando Dean esperaba ser llevado al infierno.

Dean asintió y Sam puso esos ojitos tan suyos, esperando que Jensen terminara su relato. Esa fue una época tensa, muchas veces Sam deseó dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía y decirle a Dean "_Te amo, gracias, te salvaré_" hasta que a Dean se le tatuaran esas palabras en las orejas, pero sólo lograba decir el "_Te salvaré_" y Jared fue más valiente que él y por eso Jared tenía su respeto.

_Te quedan pocos días, Dean y aún no sé como salvarte._

– Coincidió que los guionistas se fueron a huelga y la temporada fue recortada. – Confiesa Jensen, recordando lo mal que lo pasó. – Estaban por cancelar la serie y cada quien por su lado a seguir sus carreras, posiblemente no nos veríamos más. – Suspira, debía la mirada y sigue. Muy Dean. – Supongo que la situación era similar, de alguna forma.

Todo pasó con Jared aún siendo Sam, con ropa de Sam, expresión de Sam, en el set de la casa de Bobby y frente a las cámaras que aun grababan esa escena delicada y crucial, ahí, en el momento en que debía decir "_voy a salvarte_" dijo:

– "No quiero vivir sin ti, no puedo." Y lo demás lo dijo muy rápido: "Te amo, me gustas, te amo y no me importa lo que piensen, te amo y quiero simplemente que lo sepas, Jensen." Y mis piernas se volvieron gelatina y el director nunca dijo "corte", la cámara siguió grabando y yo estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué le dijiste?

– Nada. Me desmayé.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te desmayaste?

– Fue mucha la presión, Jared, el director, las maquillistas, las cámaras y estaba mentalmente preparado para ser Dean y Dean no estaba listo para esa confesión. Me desmayé. – Admitió Jensen, sonrojado. – Cuando desperté estaba acostado en la cama de mi tráiler, con Jared sentado a mi lado.

Jared tenía esa expresión que pone Sam cuando todo se le va a la mierda y seguía vestido de Sam y Jensen de Dean y todos estaban afuera esperando a que despertara, pero Jared no los dejaba entrar. Cuando Jensen lo llamó por su nombre Jared no levantó la vista, volvió a llamarlo y lo ignoró y cuando le dijo:

– "Sam, deja ya la burrada y mírame", Jared por fin me miró. No sé muy bien qué le dije, pero estaba en modo Dean, así que fue algo como "No nos van a separar, Sammy, no lo voy a permitir" y sus ojos eran esperanza y amor todo mezclado y proporcional a su tamaño y yo estaba enamorado de Jared, y de Sam, como un tarado desde la primera temporada y fue demasiado fácil decirle: "Puta."

– ¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste… qué le…? ¡¿Puta? ¿Esa fue tu confesión de amor?

Sam está decepcionado. Esperaba más de Jensen, mucho más, porque Jensen habla de sus sentimientos y usa morado, _arándano, Sam, es arándano, no morado_, porque Jensen sonríe antes de beber de su vaso y su bálsamo labial huele a fresa, por eso espera algo mucho mejor, o sea, no Shakespeare, pero vamos ¿Puta? _¿¡Puta!_

– Sí, fui muy claro y él lo entendió de inmediato.

– Pero… ¡Lo insultaste!

– ¿Insultarlo? Sam, esa es la palabra con más significado que te puede decir Dean.

– ¿De qué hablas? Cuando le digo Puta a Sam es eso: PU-TA, es perra, es zorra, es prostituta. Una mujer que tiene sexo a cambio de dinero. PUTA.

– Ay, Dean. – Jensen suspira. – ¿Sabes que instrucciones nos dio el director la primera vez que dijimos esos diálogos?

Dean dijo "_No_", sin intentar hacer una broma al respecto.

– Nos dijo: díganlo como si se confesaran, como si fuese su más intimo secreto, como decir "te amo" pero con otras palabras. Ámense, chicos. Así dicen "Te amo" los Winchester y así dirán "Te amo" de ahora en adelante.

Y eso, le dijo "Puta" y Jared había sonreído como un niño, todo hoyuelos en las mejillas y ojos de media luna, y _casi me mató cuando me abrazó, chicos,_ porque Jared tiene mucha fuerza y no sabe usarle, pero no importó, porque Jensen nunca lo había visto tan feliz, era "Cretino, cretino" y lo zarandeaba de aquí a allá como si fuese de trapo.

– Salimos de mi tráiler tomados de la mano y toda la producción aplaudió. Fin.

– Tu historia apesta.

Sam no puede estar más de acuerdo con Dean y Jensen ríe de buen agrado. Sam y Dean son muy Sam y Dean en su imaginación. Estar en coma no es tan malo después de todo.

– Les puedo contar una de terror. ¿Quieren saber cómo son en realidad el resto de los actores?

Van a decir que sí cuando _plaf, plaf, plaf_, batir de alas y Castiel aparece en medio de la habitación, viene con el ceño fruncido y sujeta con fuerza su muñeca izquierda, usa un collar de flores y tiene algo pintado en la frente, lleva un globo en la mano izquierda y un gran peluche de una jirafa. Ah, y sí, sigue en el cuerpo de Misha.

– ¿Cas?

– No puedo controlar a Misha.

Dean piensa _"Claro, se nota_". Sam no sabe si reír o buscar su libro de exorcismos porque mierda, era como esa basura de _"el mal de la mano loca_" y Cas suelta el globo y sigue contando lo que le ha pasado, que _Misha me llevó a una feria y usó mi fuerza para ganarse un peluche_ y _el algodón de azúcar es eso, azúcar_.

– _¡Y fuimos a las islas Fiji! Y Cas no quiso que nos quedáramos a la fiesta, así que lo llevé al Tíbet, porque Cas está súper tenso y creí que el yoga y la meditación le harían bien._

Sí, ése es Misha, que cada vez cobra más fuerza y se expresa con más soltura, usa la mano izquierda para fastidiar a Castiel y _¿sabían que a Cas tiene cosquillas en las axilas?_ _Yo no tengo en las axilas, así que son las cosquillas de Cas_ y _mira Jenny, te traje un regalo_. Jensen Acepta la jirafa de peluche y el collar de flores, haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

– Misha. Cas necesita su cuerpo.

– _Pero Jenny, ¡ahora tengo poderes!_

Y Misha se regocija de felicidad porque descubre que puede hablar en todos los idiomas y _Jenny, feliz cumpleaños en coreano se dice "Saengil chugha"_ y _perro en armenio es "shun"_ y _ahora soy Gokú, Jenny_. Misha puede teletransportarse y volar y es súper fuerte y súper guapo _¿viste mis ojos, Jenny? Son como de rayos láser, son los reyes de los ojos, son la ley_.

– Misha, no creo que a Castiel le agrade lo que estás haciendo.

– _Obvio, Cas es un frígido de la diversión. No quiso que entráramos a ese Sex-shop en Japón_.

– ¿Llevaste a Cas a un Sex-shop?

Pregunta Dean, ceño fruncido y tono de _"¿Me estás jodiendo, no?"_ Y Misha simplemente sonríe como sólo él puede hacerlo y aparta su mano derecha que intenta taparle la boca.

– _No te hagas el ofendido, Deannie, que tú lo llevaste a un prostíbulo para que se follara a una puta._

– ¿Qué hiciste qué, Dean?

Sam es todo ojitos abiertos y esa mueca que hace con la boca que es una perfecta "U" invertida y que Jensen adora. Dean intenta excusarse, que _el mundo se iba a acabar, Sammy_, _Cas aún era virgen y nadie bajo el cuidado de Dean Winchester se muere virgen._

– Tranquilo, Sam, los echaron antes de que sucediese algo.

Es Jensen el que lo tranquiliza, acariciando suavemente uno de sus musculosos brazos, porque no puede evitar tocarlo, Sam no es Jared, pero se parece y Jared no está, así que por el momento se limita a apretar ese firme bíceps y la cara de Dean es épica, porque le hormiguean los dedos y Jensen toca a su hermano y Sammy no hace nada para alejarlo, sólo sonríe tímido y se rasca la nuca, y Misha por su lado sigue molestando a Castiel que _oye Cas ¿sabías que puedo chupar mi propio pene? ¿Quieres probar?_ Y el ángel sólo atina a golpear esa mano que le agarra la entrepierna e intenta amarrar su brazo izquierdo con el chaleco de lana de colores y se harta, ya no puede más, Misha parlotea y se mueve de un lado a otro y Castiel creía tener una paciencia divina, pero Misha le está metiendo mano y nadie puede contra eso.

– ¡Balthazar!

Grita en su desesperación, ya no tiene ningún control sobre Misha que insiste en que _sólo unos estiramientos, Cas, sólo eso y te juro que te devuelvo al cielo a mamadas_. Otro revoloteo de alas, plaf, plaf, plaf y Balthazar aparece frente a Castiel con su pelo rubio, su acento y toda su mala disposición.

– Curioso. Pensé que ustedes, monos sin pelo, no podían ser más molestos, pero mira: ahora son tres.

Los ceños fruncidos por parte de Sam y Dean no se hacen esperar. Jensen resopla molesto, Sebastian Roché le cae bien, pero hace un montón de rato que se imagina a Jared y sigue sin aparecer, sólo está Sebastian con su: "_Ah, hola, Cassie_".

– _¡Balthy, cariño!_

Y claro, como Castiel apenas y tiene control sobre ese cuerpo no puede evitar lo que sucede a continuación, Misha se abalanza sobre Balthazar, todo sonrisas y malas intenciones, pone dos dedos sobre los labios del otro ángel y antes de que se dé cuenta está besando sus propios dedos, simulando un beso sucio y gime bajito de gusto cuando Balthazar lo toma suavemente de los brazos y lo aparta de su cara.

– ¿Cassie? ¿Eres tú?

– Lo siento, no puedo controlar este contenedor.

Se excusa y otra vez aparta la mano de Misha de su entrepierna y luego la quita de la cintura de Balthazar, que observa la situación divertido, porque Castiel parece totalmente fuera de sí, y Balthazar con su majadería y su acento extranjero simplemente comenta:

– Cassie, hermanito, si quieres sexo sólo tienes que pedirlo, no es necesario que montes todo este drama.

– Yo no quiero… _¡Sí, a Cas le haría bien!_

Jensen se ríe, Misha Collins no tiene idea de qué significa vergüenza, no la siente y no la entiende, se pone sombreros de Bob Esponja, baila la macarena sobre la mesa y empotra a quien se cruce en su camino contra una pared y le ofrece un rapidito, cejas serpenteando y una risotada al final para dar a entender que es una broma.

Castiel no está tan avergonzado desde esa vez que Dean le preguntó si aún era virgen, aún lo es y aún quiere serlo. Balthazar sonríe y ya no permite que aparte la mano de Misha de su cintura, mano que juguetea inquieta por aquí y por allá y Castiel lanza un grito asustado cuando esa mano pecadora le agarra el culo a su hermano.

– Balthazar, yo no… _tienes un culo de ensueño, Balthy_.

Otro apretón y Castiel colapsa, no quería hacerlo, pero mierda, le está metiendo mano a su hermano y aliado, Balthazar no se queja y sonríe con complicidad, sabe que Castiel no está solo dentro de ese cuerpo, pero esa hiperactiva alma humana le divierte y se deja hacer.

– Balthazar, necesito mi contenedor. Ahora. _Y también quiero una porción de papas y un batido, gracias_.

Castiel es un lío, aprieta con fuerza la nalga que está en su mano izquierda y Balthazar sonríe, Jensen niega con la cabeza, pero la situación lo divierte, Sam parpadea confuso, porque no sabe en qué momento Jensen le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos y _¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_ Y _¿Por qué las manos de Jensen son tan suaves?_

Dean alucina, observa a Jensen y a Sam con los dedos entrelazados, le arde la mano y se imagina a sí mismo en esa situación y _mierda_ ¿hace cuantos millones de años que no le toma la mano a Sam? Y mira a los ángeles, porque no sabe con qué saldrá Misha y Castiel no para de disculparse, porque le mete mano a Balthazar y pide sexo sucio y comida rápida.

– _¿Sabes bailar tango, Balthy? Quiero bailar tango y hacerlo de pie contra la pared. _No ¡No! Balthazar no le hagas caso.

– ¿Por qué no? Prometo que lo pasarás bien, Cassie, cariño.

– Balthazar, necesito mi contenedor, ayúdame a encontrarlo y _te juro que te dejo follarme a cuatro patas, Balthy_. ¡NO!

Castiel va a llorar, no sabe cómo va a hacerlo, pero jura que va a hacerlo.

Nunca ha dicho obscenidades como esas, la verdad es que ni conoce algunas de las palabras que Misha usa _"Hagamos un Bastiel, ¿qué dices?" _y en lo que va de mañana ha pecado más en palabra de lo que no ha pecado en cuerpo en toda su vida.

Balthazar no ayuda, si no que le da aún más material a Misha para molestar a Castiel y _Balthy, cariño, siempre he querido hacerlo al aire libre_ y Balthazar asiente y dice:

– Yo también, ¿lo hacemos en la playa? Me gusta Finlandia.

Con eso el ángel no aguanta más, su hermano, su aliado, quien se supone debe ayudarlo o por lo menos no aceptar las propuesta del hiperactivo Misha… sólo lo abraza, se deja manosear y acepta cualquier invitación que suene a sexo en posiciones y lugares poco comunes. Así que Castiel no atina a nada mejor que pedir ayuda del único que conoce a Misha y por ende, _debería_ saber como controlarlo.

– Jensen, ayúdame a _desvirgar a Cas con un trío_ y a controlar a Misha, porque _te juro que una orgía sería genial ¿Te unes, Sammy?_ necesito mi contenedor ahora y _si no me folla Dean en este momento yo _¡Cállate!

Castiel se tapa la boca, pero gime porque dejó suelta la mano de Misha y este le aprieta un pezón, en su mente todo es sexo, chistes y morisquetas, Misha no para de hablar pese a que sólo Castiel puede oírlo y es un constante _vamos, Cas, sólo con la mano, yo lo hago._

Todo es un silencio sepulcral en lo que Castiel se debate entre permitir que Misha lo masturbe o que Misha lo prostituya, porque o sujeta su mano o tapa su boca, no puede ambas y el problema ahora es que su pierna izquierda se mueve sola y _¡Vamos a estirarnos, Cas!_

– Ah… ¿Qué…? ¡Mierda!

Nadie se espera lo que pasa en ese momento. Sam se dobla sobre sí mismo y lleva la mano que Jensen no sostiene a su hombro, sus muñecas arden y no sabe cómo, pero mierda, duele un montón, tiene una herida sangrante en el hombro y nadie lo ha atacado y nunca se oyó un disparo.

Misha deja de jugar con Castiel y se pone serio, porque _Sammy está herido, no se puede jugar con eso_, y Jensen sólo atina a apretar esa mano gigante que tiene Sam, Balthazar mira todo con ojos soberbios, _monos heridos, lindo_. Es Dean el que se mantiene impávido y revisa la herida, rajando el cuello de la camiseta de su hermano de un tirón.

– Es de cuchillo, no es demasiado profunda, pero tenemos que parar el sangrado.

– ¿Cómo pasó? – Pregunta Jensen, la voz le tiembla, pero le pasa a Dean un trapo que está por ahí para presionar la herida.

– Sam y Jared están conectados, si hieren a uno el otro también sale perjudicado.

Explica Castiel, finalmente Misha se dejó hacer y Castiel tiene el completo control de la situación y _yo no soy útil en eso, Cas, arréglalo._ Y Castiel agradece poder mover a voluntad su mano izquierda y _sólo por un rato, Cas, luego te desvirgaré con los dedos_, claro, que esa última parte la ignora porque no le conviene pensar en eso.

– ¿Jared también está herido?

Jensen comienza a hiperventilar, que _ya no me gusta este coma_ y _Sam Sammy ¿estás bien? Tus muñecas, Sam, tus muñecas están heridas también_.

– Son heridas de roce, parecen de cuerdas.

Dean lleva una de sus manos a su pecho, siente una presión incómoda y los ojos le arden. Observa a Jensen, que parece al borde de un colapso respiratorio y se va a largar a llorar en cualquier momento y repite, como si fuese un mantra: _tranquilo, Sam, tranquilo, no va a pasar nada, tranquilo, estoy aquí, tranquilo_. Bufa, porque debe calmar a Jensen, debe cuidar de Sam, Castiel parece flotar en la inutilidad y Balthazar… pues Balthazar es Balthazar y eso significa que es un puto incordio.

Otro quejido y Sam tiene una nueva herida, esta vez en la pierna. La sangre atraviesa la tela de sus jeans y es Jensen el que presiona la cortada con la mano desnuda, porque Sammy no se puede morir, _porque si Sammy muere se muere Jared también, se muere él y se muere Dean. _

_Cuatrimicidio._

– Cas, ¿puedes curarlo?

Dean pregunta al ángel, que está enajenado en su propia mente, _a saber que guarrada le está diciendo Misha ahora_, y el ángel alza la mirada, azul y confusa, camina dos pasos hasta quedar tras Sam, quien se queja porque le duele la cara, tiene un labio partido y la boca llena de sangre. Castiel toca su mejilla con firmeza, no se mueve, ni parece hacer nada en especial, pero un suspiro de alivio después Sam ya no tiene heridas.

– Esto no servirá de mucho. Quien sea que esté hiriendo a Jared lo seguirá haciendo.

– ¡Ve por él entonces!

Es Jensen el que gruñe esa orden, sorprendiendo a Sam que espera tal reacción por parte de Dean. Castiel ladea su cabeza y frunce el ceño. Sam vuelve a quejarse y ahora sangra por el estómago, un gruñido y su ceja está rota, resopla y se aguanta las ganas de gritar porque espontáneamente su nariz se rompe y es toda una explosión de sangre.

– No puedo sentirlo.

Castiel vuelve a curar a Sam, quien parece mareado y asustado, los ojos le lloran sin que lo pueda evitar y respira rápido. Jensen está casi sobre él, usando unas servilletas para limpiarle la sangre de la cara, y de donde sea que esta salga, lo acaricia para calmarlo, pero su expresión es angustia pura y si no ha llorado aún es porque Dean respira hondo y lo contiene. Respira hondo y cierra fuerte los ojos, porque llorar no es la solución.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes? – Es Dean el que pregunta, porque Sam está ocupado escupiendo sangre y Jensen trabaja contra reloj limpiándola.

– No lo siento, es como si no existiera. – Voltea y mira a Balthazar, quien revisa sus uñas como si nada estuviese sucediendo. – Balthazar, ¿Puedes sentirlo?

– No.

– Entonces ve por mi cuerpo mientras, yo me ocupo de esto.

– ¿Qué gano yo con eso?

– ¡Que yo no rompa tu puta boca francesa, cabrón! – Sí, ése fue Jensen.

Jensen está hecho una furia, le arroja las servilletas ensangrentadas a Balthazar y aprieta los puños. Sam sigue sangrando sin importar cuantas veces lo cure Castiel, por que las heridas aparecen y aparecen. Dean sonríe un poco divertido, porque si, ahora si ve a Jensen haciendo de Dean Winchester. Es todo ceño fruncido y groserías dichas con saña, respira fuerte por la nariz y casi parece más grande, más imponente, más…Dean.

Balthazar lo ignora, pasa totalmente de él y de todo mono lampiño que haya en la habitación, sólo se arregla el saco y patea la servilleta ensangrentada que está cerca de su pie.

_– Lo necesito, Balthazar… por favor._

Misha interviene, empujando a Castiel hasta el fondo para tener el control. Usa esa vocecita suya que puede derretir los polos e incendiar un vaso de agua. Es una invitación a sexo duro y sucio, en todas las posiciones y todos los escenarios. Balthazar sonríe, entendiendo el doble sentido de la frase y desaparece, _plaf, plaf, plaf_, sólo quedan ellos cuatro en la habitación.

– No tenías que… _Oh, sí, Cas, tenía qué._

Una vez más Castiel cura a Sam. Su ropa está llena de sangre por todos lados y a Jensen se le acaban las servilletas, así que limpia su frente sudada con las mangas de su camisa.

– No hagas eso, la arruinarás. – Con un movimiento débil y más bien torpe, Sam intenta apartar la mano de Jensen de su cara.

– Es sólo ropa, además… – De un tirón arranca los botones de la cara prenda y como si fuese el mejor desnudista, esto pensado por Dean, se quita la camisa en dos movimientos, quedando con sólo una musculosa blanca que se le ajusta a todo. – Es un asco de camisa, me obligaron a vestirme así para una entrevista.

Jensen continua limpiando la sangre y el sudor que cubre a Sam usando su camisa Sam agradece la atención cerrando los ojos y dejándose querer, apenas se queja cuando otro corte atraviesa su brazo, porque Jensen es rápido y cubre la zona hasta que es curado, luego le regala una caricia en la mejilla y le besa la frente.

Dean por su parte se concentra en lo práctico, que Jensen se ocupe de lo emocional, total, a Jensen eso se le da bien, _porque es un marica, por eso_, pero consuela a Sam y se enajena totalmente en eso, ignorando todo lo demás. Así que Dean no se preocupa, Sam está en buenas manos, sus manos, de otra dimensión, pero sus manos al fin y al cavo. Lo importante son las respuestas y las quiere ahora.

– ¿Por qué pasó esto, Cas?

– El velo entre esta dimensión y la de Jensen ha sido dañado, alguien o algo está jugando con él. – Una vez más cura las heridas de Sam, quien a ese punto ha perdida la suficiente sangre para comenzar a marearse. – Lo importante aquí es recuperar a Jared, porque si logran matarlo Sam morirá también.

– ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? Dijiste que no podías sentirlo.

– No, pero podemos hacer algo parecido a un detector. Así podríamos seguir el lazo que los une.

– ¿Cómo?

– Un conjuro, pero es complejo y necesita muchos ingredientes.

– Dame una lista y te conseguiré los ingredientes.

– Son cosas difíciles de conseguir, Dean.

– Estamos en Nueva Orleans, Cas, aquí hay tiendas de vudú en cada esquina.

Unos minutos más tarde Dean prepara sus cosas para salir a buscar los ingredientes que necesita. Sam está medio dormido en una de las camas, ha perdido mucha sangre y el dolor y el esfuerzo lo tienen agotado, Castiel sigue a su lado, curándolo cada vez que es necesario. Jensen observa a Dean, como queriéndole decir algo, pero Dean lo ignora. No tiene tiempo para lidiar con lo que sea que Jensen quiera hablar.

– Voy contigo, Dean.

– No. Quédate aquí y cuida de Sammy.

– Dije: "Voy contigo", no te lo pregunté.

Ok, eso no se lo espera. Dean se replantea seriamente la imagen que se ha creado de Jensen en la cabeza, lo quita de la lista de _"Las Cosas Rosas"_ y lo ubica en la de "_Sólo Un Poco Genial_", porque Jensen puede ser muy Dean cuando quiere.

– Y yo te dije que no. Cuida a Sam, eres una buena enfermera. – Está por salir de la habitación cuando Jensen lo voltea, agarrándolo por el brazo.

– Sí no me dejas ir contigo, le contaré a Sam lo de los calzones rosas de satín.

Dean es el desconcierto mismo, sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y la boca que no alcanza a estar cerrada. ¿Dónde quedó el Jensen marica con su "_Puta significa Te amo_"?

– No te atreverías.

– Dame un motivo y lo haré. Hice esa escena 15 veces, puedo hacerla una vez más para él.

Dean se remueve incómodo, no está en su sangre el permitir que lo amenacen, pero tampoco el que su hermano tenga material para humillarlo, con sólo recordar esa semana, cuando aún estaban en el instituto, en la que Sam, _puto enano adolescente_, se rió de él porque un chico se le confesó se le revuelve el estómago. Sam era pura soberbia y _¿Estás expandiendo tus horizontes, Dean?_

Dean suspira, derrotado, porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, Jensen no es tan marica como cree.

– ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de venir?

– Porque si sigo viendo como hieren a Sam, voy a largarme a llorar como quinceañera despechada y tú no quieres ver eso.

Dean debe admitir que Jensen está en lo correcto. Dean Winchester y Lágrimas no pueden ir en la misma oración a menos que en medio exista un "no tiene". Duda, porque si necesitará ayuda si es que quiere conseguirlo todo rápido, pero no quiere dejar solo a Sam.

– Cas se quedará con él y Misha también.

Bien, ok, correcto. Ahora Jensen le lee la mente. _Genial_.

– No vas a ningún lado conmigo usando esa ropa.

Jensen se convierte en una sonrisa. Se pone lo que sea que Dean le haga ponerse, unos jeans desteñidos, botas cómodas y una camisa de Sam, porque _huele igual que Jared, Dean_. Y si, Dean se tranquiliza porque Jensen vuelve a ser tan marica como al principio y sonríe porque ahora tiene un perfecto hermano gemelo. _Marica, pero guapo._

Las cosas realmente buenas de la vida deben ir en pares y él está MUY bueno, así que Jensen le hace justicia vestido así, como los hombres deben vestirse.

– ¿Qué esperas, invitación escrita?

– Ya voy, ya voy.

Jensen se termina de acomodar la camisa de Sam sobre los hombros, porque le queda grande y no le importa, huele a Sam y a Jared, y se acerca una vez más a Sam, quien está más dormido que despierto sobre la cama, Cas lo cura y Misha se ocupa de limpiar la sangre que brota de las heridas que aún le hacen, así que se ve raro y multifuncional, es un sólo cuerpo que realiza acciones independientes, simultaneas y con las dos manos con total comodidad.

Besa a Sam en la frente y _te prometo Sam que todo estará bien_, otro beso, esta vez en una de sus mejillas, una caricia para apartar el pelo sudado de su frente y corre a encontrarse con Dean en la puerta.

– Ya era hora, florecita, estaba echando raíces aquí en la puerta.

Jensen sonríe, algo tenso, porque la ropa de Sam es casi toda roja para ese momento y Jared debe estar igual o peor, pero debe ser fuerte, debe ser Dean en ese momento. Acepta sin pensarlo demasiado el arma que Dean le ofrece, revisa la cantidad de balas que tiene y el seguro, y al instante se la guarda en la parte de atrás de la cinturilla del pantalón.

– ¿Sabes usar una de verdad?

– ¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué crees que eres tan bueno disparando, Dean?

Con una última mirada a Sam, Jensen y Dean salen de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí termina el capítulo de hoy.  
>Nos vemos pronto con el capítulo Tres.<p> 


	3. Capítulo Tres

Arriba el capítulo Tres! Espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo Tres:**

Algún Lugar, Estados Unidos.

Jared jamás se ha considerado un tipo fuerte, es alto, _un montón,_ y es musculoso, tal vez demasiado, pero no se considera fuerte. Sólo una vez peleó de verdad y fue para defender a Jensen. Terminó con una mano rota y una escayola, así que tuvo que grabar parte de la segunda temporada enyesado. Muy lindo.

Tampoco se considera particularmente valiente. Le gustan las películas de terror y ha actuado en algunas, pero se queda sentado al borde del sofá con Jensen apretujado entre los brazos, porque _Jen, ¿no escuchaste algo en la cocina? Estoy seguro de que escuché algo en la cocina._

No es fuerte, no es valiente.

Jared es guapo. Sí, es guapo. Gracias a eso se consiguió al novio más sexy y más codiciado de todo el planeta, la galaxia, el universo y posiblemente otras realidades alternas, _Jen, así de sexy eres_. Jared es guapo de forma proporcional a lo que Sam Winchester es fuerte y valiente.

Así que no aguanta la tortura.

Grita de sorpresa y dolor cuando le entierran un cuchillo oxidado en el hombro. Gimotea desesperado y tira de las cuerdas que lo amarran por las muñecas al techo cuando le hieren la pierna, y obvio, se queja como el gritón que es cuando le parten el labio de un golpe. Porque Jared no es fuerte, Jared no es valiente, Jared es guapo.

– ¿Dónde está?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Sabes de qué hablo.

Y no, Jared no sabe de qué habla, no sabe qué sucede ni dónde está, no sabe lo qué sucedió con Jensen y con Misha y _¿Cómo?_ _¿Cómo desaparecieron así?_ Porque lo último que recuerda es a él de rodillas en el piso del set de algún motel y frente a él a Jensen que lucía hermoso y totalmente violable con esos pantalones, y _tengo que irme a una entrevista, Jay, no puedo jugar contigo ahora._

Recuerda a Misha revoloteando alrededor con una cámara de video, porque le había rogado que grabara ese momento, _que Misha, Mishita precioso, por fis, por fis, por fis_. Recuerda los ojos de Jensen bien abiertos y brillantes, porque se lo propuso al estilo Winchester.

_¿Serías mi puta de aquí a hasta que algo nos mate?_

El anillo deslizándose en su dedo, Jensen irradiando felicidad por cada poro. Va a responder algo muy Dean cuando todo se va a la mierda. Misha grita, algo brilla y no sabe qué es y de repente Jensen ya no está en sus brazos, ya no está en ninguna parte, sólo escucha el sonido que hace el reflector al hacerse añicos justo en el lugar que antes ocupaba Jensen y luego todo se fue a negro.

Y el negro no le gusta.

Cuando abre los ojos todo sigue negro y odia aún más ese color, porque negro significa muchas cosas malas y a él le gusta el verde de los ojos de Jensen y el azul del cobertor cuando Jensen está desnudo sobre la cama, le gusta el rojo de los labios de Jensen luego de besarlo una hora seguida y el rosa de sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando coquetea con él en algún lugar donde hay más personas, incluso le gusta un poco el negro, pero sólo cuando Jensen lo usa en la ropa y por poco rato, sólo hasta que puede desvestirlo y _Jared, espera, ¡Jay!_

– Déjame ir. Por favor, no sé de qué hablas…

Jared va a derrumbarse. Le sangra el hombro y la pierna, la boca le sabe a óxido y Jensen no está ahí para consolarlo como siempre, porque Jared es un poco torpe y se hace heridas con cualquier cosa, se golpea la cabeza con los marcos de las puertas y se raspa los nudillos cada vez que extiende los brazos, porque es muy alto y sus largos brazos chocan con todo.

Va a suplicar una vez más cuando el dolor desaparece, sólo queda la sangre manchando su ropa. Es una sensación extraña, ya no está herido y siente un calor y una presión agradable en una de sus manos y jura que se siente igual que cuando Jensen lo toca.

– Curioso.

Quien le hace daño, una sombra que se remueve frente a él, no se mide en esa ocasión. Entierra el cuchillo hondo en su estómago y lo saca tras retorcerlo un poco, Jared grita fuerte y largo de dolor, lo callan con un golpe que le parte una ceja y antes de que pueda volver a quejarse le revientan su respingada nariz de un puñetazo. La sangre fluye por su cara y mancha toda su ropa, pero vuelve a sentir lo mismo, la heridas desaparecen como si nunca hubiesen existido y un calor reconfortante le acaricia el rostro.

Se larga a llorar. Porque él no es valiente ni fuerte, y ser guapo no sirve ahora. Está asustado y ese calorcito agradable que siente en el rostro y en las heridas que, desaparecen casi tan pronto como se las hacen, no es suficiente. Necesita a Jensen, necesita que esté a su lado y le diga dulce y amoroso que _todo está bien, Jay, tranquilo, estoy aquí, ya pasó_. Pero Jensen no está, y Jared no es fuerte, Jared no es valiente y Jared ya no es muy guapo y el negro no le gusta.

Eso de la tortura pasa a rutina. Lo hieren, le preguntas cosas que no puede responder y es curado. Siente pequeños puntos de calor en el rostro como si fuesen besos, siente caricias en sus mejillas y en su frente como si secaran su sudor, siente que las cortadas y los golpes no duelen tanto como deben doler porque algo lo calma, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para comenzar a dormirse por la falta de sangre y el dolor.

Sólo queda saber dónde está Jensen, porque es Jensen lo único que tiene en mente. 

Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.

Llevan diez minutos en la calle. Dean conduce el impala tras una discusión con Jensen, porque Jensen intentó meterse por la puerta del piloto y _¿Qué crees que haces?_ Y Jensen con sus ojitos verdes y esa camisa que le queda un poco grande, se excusa diciendo que conducir lo relaja, que _se me pegó de ti el amor por el impala, Dean_, y Dean lo echa a empujones al asiento del copiloto, porque su nena es sólo suya y Jensen puede ser él en otra dimensión, pero a su nena no la comparte, ni siquiera con él mismo.

_Además… te gustan los hombres ¿cómo vas a darle a mi nena lo que necesita?_

– Dean, ¿estás seguro que aquí encontraremos…? – Jensen duda, tiene un trozo de papel en la mano con garabatos. Dean se estaciona frente a una tienda oscura y con pequeñas vitrinas llenas de plantas secas y velas que dan miedo. – ¿¡Huesos de bebé!

– ¿Huesos de…? ¡¿Qué estás leyendo?

Dean le arrebata a Jensen la lista de ingredientes de las manos y ok, su caligrafía no es buena, pero no es para terminar leyendo tal barbarie.

– Dice: huevos de tosloc. Es el nombre vudú para los huevos de cocodrilo.

– ¿Huevos de cocodrilo? ¿Y por qué no escribes eso, mejor? ¡Casi me infarto con lo de los huesos de bebé!

– Porque si le pides huevos de cocodrilo a una de estas brujas te van a vender huevos de gallina remojados en vinagre para engañarte. Tienes que decirles los nombres vudú o no te toman en serio. Ahora, entra ahí y lee bien, porque tú conseguirás lo de de lista, mientras, yo voy a la iglesia de allá a robar los huesos de un cura.

Dean sale del auto y Jensen lo sigue. Lleva los bolsillos llenos de billetes que seguramente Dean robó de alguna tarjeta de crédito, porque las suyas no sirven ahí, y la _Taurus _le roza el sacro cuando camina, la camisa de Sam se le desliza por el hombro, pero huele a Sam y a Jared, así que no importa tanto. Y la verdad es que comienza a dudar de su teoría del coma, porque si, tiene una imaginación poderosa, pero _vamos, ¿por qué me imaginaría tan incómodo?_

– Espera, espera ¿me vas a dejar solo?

– Estás grandecito, Jensen, puedes cuidarte. Y tienes un arma.

Dean le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia la iglesia. Jensen lo sigue, porque no quiere hacer eso solo. El vudú da miedo, las tiendas de vudú dan aún más miedo y las tiendas de vudú con brujas vudú dentro son el epicentro de sus pesadillas.

_¿Y si me hacen un mal de ojo, Dean? _Preguntó Jensen, cuando aún estaban en el impala_. No seas burro, Jensen, si la bruja te hace algo es simple, le revientas la cabeza a balazos y corres_. Sí, muy simple, claro, muy simple, muy Dean y muy ilegal también.

– Pero… Dean, no me puedes dejar solo.

– Escucha, Florecita: Sí no entras ahí como todo un hombre y consigues los ingredientes no despertarás nunca de tu coma y no tendrás tú "felices por siempre" con Jared.

Jensen bufa descontento, porque odia admitir que Dean tiene razón, y desea despertar de su coma con todo el corazón, pero parece ser que debe recuperar a Jared para hacerlo y _si, Jared, esto lo hago por ti, Jared._

Camina de vuelta a la tienda, comprueba el dinero en su bolsillo y la pistola en su pantalón, se dobla las mangas de la camisa y respira hondo antes de entrar.

_Dean mode on._

Dentro, la bruja tras el mostrador no parece bruja, la verdad es que incluso es algo linda, pero Jensen ha aprendido algo importante con Supernatural, _no todo lo lindo es bueno_ y definitivamente que la bruja parezca agradable es una mala señal.

La mujer no debe tener más de 30 años, su piel es morena y posee un brillo dorado muy suave. Usa un vestido ligero, amplio y blanco, ajustado a su cintura por un corsé oscuro. Tiene el pelo negro y hasta la cintura, trenzado con cuentas de colores y enredaderas y Jensen incluso cree identificar un hueso y _oh, mierda ¡Dios, sálvame!_ Ruega que no sea de bebé.

– ¿Qué necesitas… viajero?

Reprime el escalofrío que atraviesa su espalda y traga con dificultad, porque ella alza su ceja perfecta y sus ojos grises y raros lo escudriñan de arriba abajo y _vamos Jensen, eres Dean ahora_.

– Oxigeno, porque me has dejado sin aire, preciosa.

La bruja no se inmuta. Jensen maldice, porque ha olvidado por completo lo difícil que es coquetear con una mujer, porque con Jared es fácil, lo mira a los ojos bajando sólo un poco el ángulo de su cabeza, sonríe levantando las comisuras y el toque, se muerde sólo un pedacito de labio y en cosa de un segundo ya tiene a Jared encima comiéndole la boca.

_Fácil, muy fácil._

Pero Jensen no sabe como coquetear con una mujer, recuerda haberlo hecho en el instituto, sólo porque se supone que los chicos hacen eso y recuerda intentarlo un par de veces más al crecer, pero nunca fue natural. Lo que si fue natural fue coquetear con Jared, desde el primer día de grabación. Era saludarlo y dedicarle una sonrisita, era aceptar uno de los dulces que le ofrecía y morderse el labio y Jared, _oh Jared, mi Jared_, le contestaba con esa mueca de felicidad eterna, con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas y los ojos de media luna.

– No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

– No, pero habría venido antes de saber que existías.

La bruja sólo lo mira, ladea la cabeza igual que una serpiente, _para un lado, para el otro_, cambia el ángulo de su cabeza con rapidez y se le acerca a Jensen, se acerca un poco y retrocede, se acerca y lo olfatea, se aleja y lo mira y si Jensen no estuviese en modo Dean estaría sudando más de lo que está sudando y habría salido corriendo de ahí.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

– ¿De dónde crees que vengo?

Vamos, que alguna frase debe servir para ablandarla ¿qué le diría a Jared? _Jay… ¿te quieres ganar unos ositos de gomita?_ Y claro, Jared es Jared y caería con eso, pero Jensen no cree que ofrecerle ositos de gomita a la bruja sea buena idea.

– No de eres de aquí, eso es seguro.

Ella sigue analizándolo y Jensen carraspea, coquetear no funciona y la bruja no parece muy dispuesta a ayudar, así que levanta la lista que tiene en la mano y lee el primer ingrediente.

– Necesito huevos de tosloc.

Ella frunce el ceño, al parecer no se espera que él sepa algo de vudú. La bruja asiente y va a la trastienda, volviendo un par de segundos luego con un frasco lleno de huevos y un líquido amarillento.

– ¿Cuántos?

– Tres.

– ¿Qué más?

– Zanahorias silvestres alvinas… flores de un manzano muerto…

Esta vez ella sonríe, se le acerca otra vez, pasando la barrera del mostrador, y lo olfatea, lo olfatea muy de cerca, tan de cerca que Jensen tiene miedo de moverse, porque _Jensen, es una bruja, cuidado, que puede escupirte en la cara y terminarás castrado_. La bruja olfatea su cuello y su ropa, toma sus manos y olfatea sus dedos y el anillo que Jared le dio, olfatea y hace un ruidito con la nariz: _snif, snif_.

– Pólvora, sangre y… hombre, hueles a otro hombre.

– Amh… sí. Soy un cazador y… es ropa prestada.

– Sabes que me refiero a otra cosa. – Ella volvió a tomar la mano de Jensen, dejándola a la altura de su rostro. – Cuéntame sobre él, sobre el que te dio esto.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

– Cuéntame, viajero, yo juzgaré tu sinceridad.

Y Jensen es sincero, porque no quiere quedar calvo o sin testículos, le cuenta sobre Jared y sobre su casi destruida teoría de estar en coma, pero si no despierta no se podrá casar y la bruja sonríe y asiente y es fácil, hablar de Jared es fácil, mucho y millones de veces más fácil que coquetear con brujas en Nueva Orleans estando en coma.

– Ya era hora, Dean.

Dean llega cerca de una hora y media después de que se separan, luce cansado y tiene tierra en la cara y en las manos, carga una bolsa de tela sucia y su expresión no es nada amable cuando entra a la tienda de vudú y Jensen está sentado junto a la bruja bebiendo té de flores de naranja.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces, Jensen? Te pedí que consiguieras los ingredientes, no que jugaras a la casita.

Dean es todo mal humor cuando levanta a Jensen de un brazo y le habla bajo, para que la bruja no lo escuche, pero ella parece muy interesada en lo que hablan, pese a que bebe de su té y observa el vacio.

– Pero si ya los tengo, Miah me los regaló.

Y sí, por fin su imaginación estaba de su lado. Sobre el mostrador están ordenados y listos para ser llevados todos los muchos ingredientes de la lista, desde los huevos de cocodrilo hasta las velas de grasa de cachalote y cera de abeja, todo, incluso lo que se supone que tendrían que robar de otro cazador o conseguir matando criaturas sobrenaturales, porque la sangre de un cordero ciego obtenida con la daga hecha con las garras de un Wendigo era cosa seria.

– ¿Mi… ¡Quién! ¿La bruja te regaló los ingredientes?

– No es bruja, Dean, es wicca y se llama Miah.

_Claro, una bruja hippie, bien, correcto_. Jensen, además de ser marica, es estúpido_, genial_.

– ¿Te la follaste?

La cara de Jensen se desfigura por completo. ¿Él? ¿El, Jensen Ackles, homosexual declarado, comprometido y, si sale del coma, próximamente casado con el hombre de sus sueños, él… follándose una bruja en Nueva Orleans? _¡¿Qué? ¡No, Dean!_ Y agrega con la cara que pone Dean cuando Sam lo obliga a comer ensalada _¡Asco!_ Y sí, Jensen es marica y a Dean ya ni le molesta, es casi lindo.

– ¿Entonces?

– Le dije la verdad y ella amablemente me regaló los ingredientes a cambio de mi sinceridad. Dijo que no era nadie para poner trabas cuando existe amor verdadero.

_Marica. Ultra, mega, recontrasúper MARICA_. Dean suspira y suelta a Jensen, porque todo ese rato ha estado sosteniéndolo por el brazo, y se dedica a mirar a la bruja. _Wicca, Dean, es una wicca_ y a la mierda lo que diga Jensen sobre las buenas intenciones, es una bruja y las brujas son malas.

– ¿Cuál es el trato aquí? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de los ingredientes?

Dean esta vez le habla a la bruja, que ahora lo mira con esos ojos grises y demasiado claros para ser normales, su cabeza serpentea y cambia de ángulo con movimientos bruscos, lo mira y olfatea el aire, sonríe y vuelve a beber té. _Brujas, son rarísimas_.

– Ya obtuve lo que quería, una mañana agradable bebiendo té en compañía de alguien sincero. Ahora vete, apestarás toda mi tienda con tu olor a cosas muertas y… ¿ángel? Sí… – _Snif, snif_, el sonido de su nariz al olfatear a Dean, _snif, snif_ y olfatea su cuello, _snif, snif_ otra vez y olfatea su ropa. – Mmm… hueles al hombre de Jen, pero distinto… – _Snif, snif_ y se detiene en su hombro izquierdo, sobre la cicatriz de su brazo cubierta por su camisa. – También hay fe, rebelión y… – Un último _snif_ de su nariz y una sonrisa satisfecha. – Jueves. Castiel si no me equivoco. Tienes un buen ángel a tu favor.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– ¿Saber qué?

– Todo, ¿cómo sabes todo eso con sólo olerme?

La bruja no dice nada, sólo sonríe de medio lado y va a la trastienda. Regresa luego con una gruesa y larga vela rosada con cosas metidas dentro de la cera y se acerca a Jensen, ofreciéndola.

– Es para proteger al ser amado. Enciéndela y pide por su bienestar.

Salen de la tienda un minuto luego, cuando Dean arrastra a Jensen porque este no se suelta de la bruja y la abraza y llena de besos en las mejillas, porque _gracias, gracias, Miah, eres la mejor, gracias_. Dean se mete al impala, Jensen se sienta a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, lleva la bolsa con todos los ingredientes y espera a que Dean arranque, pero Dean se queda pegado mirando el volante y Jensen comienza a preocuparse.

– ¿Dean?

– ¿Cómo huelo?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Que cómo huelo, mierda!

– ¡Normal! Hueles a colonia y loción de afeitar, Dean. Normal.

– Ella dijo que huelo a cosas muertas, a "tu hombre" y a Castiel y no sé tú, pero eso es malo y es gay.

– Miah dijo que puede oler las cosas que han tocado tu alma. A mí me encontró olor a Jared, supongo que tú hueles a Sammy y al infierno, y… bueno, Castiel literalmente ha tocado tu alma.

Dean gruñe alguna maldición por lo bajo, enciende el impala y conduce en dirección a la posada. _Brujas… malditas y raras brujas._ Jensen no dice nada en lo que queda de camino, sólo observa la vela que le regaló la bruja y piensa en Jared, en su coma que quizás, sólo quizás, no sea un coma y en los Winchester, en lo dócil que puede ser Sam cuando se lo sorprende con muestras de cariño y en lo rápido que Dean se adaptó a su condición sexual. Suspira, porque _a mí se me tienen que ocurrir estas cosas_, abraza la vela y se echa en el asiento.

Al llegar a la posada el panorama no es muy distinto a como era cuando se fueron, sólo que Sam ya no se debate entre caer o no dormido, porque está desmayado… y medio desnudo. Su camiseta ensangrentada y rota está tirada en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, junto con sus botas y una toalla que seguramente Misha usó para limpiar la sangre de su pecho y rostro. Castiel está de pie en el mismo lugar en dónde lo dejaron y observa atento a Sam, sin tocarlo, porque Sam ya no está siendo herido y por ende no necesita ser curado.

– ¿Cómo sigue? – Pregunta Dean, sacando al ángel de su posible discusión mental con el salido de Misha.

– Tranquilo. Las heridas dejaron de aparecer cuando se desmayó.

Dean quedó satisfecho con esa frase, así que se fue directo a la mesita en la que habían desayunado y comenzó a ordenar los ingredientes sobre ella, casi llenándola, mientras Jensen caminó hacia Sam, con la vela que le regaló la bruja bien sujeta entre las manos. Castiel sólo atina a ladear un poco la cabeza y fruncir el ceño, curioso, camina los pasos que lo separan de Jensen y mira significativamente la vela.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? – Le pregunta a Jensen, pidiéndole ver la vela con un leve gesto de su mano.

– Me la dio Miah, la dueña de la tienda vudú.

Jensen le entrega la vela al ángel, quien la analiza con el ceño levemente fruncido. Dean por su lado ríe, todo maldad y burla. Castiel desvía su atención a él y vuelve a hacer ese gesto suyo de ladear la cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos antes de preguntar:

– ¿Sucede algo, Dean?

– La bruja le regaló todos los ingredientes porque se la folló duro y no lo quiere admitir.

– ¡No tuve sexo con ella, Dean! – Dean estalla en risas, esta vez sin contenerse. Porque Jensen lo pone de buen humor, porque además de ser marica es divertido, porque cuida de Sam como lo hacía él siendo pequeño y conquista chicas hablando sobre su novio. Así que ríe, porque estar con Jensen es refrescante, es verse a sí mismo y ver a otra persona a la vez, ríe, porque es una puta locura y _carajo, si incluso es lindo cuando se enoja _y _no, Dean, no, que no te pegue lo marica a ti también_. – ¡Deja de reírte! Sabes que no es verdad.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas, Florecita folladora. – Jensen hace un puchero y Dean vuelve a reír, porque es su propia cara y se ve ridículo, pero principalmente porque se siente algo más tranquilo. Tienen todos los ingredientes que se supone tardarían días en recolectar, Sam está relativamente bien, desmayado, pero sin heridas, y Jensen es todo un caso por sí solo.

– Enciéndela.

Castiel es el que habla, interrumpiendo la amena discusión. Tiene el ceño fruncido y le ofrece la vela de vuelta a Jensen, quien la toma, alzando elegantemente una de esas ceja que tiene.

– ¿Cas?

– Enciéndela y pide por Jared.

– Es… está bien. – Aún confuso, Jensen enciende la vela con el encendedor que Dean le ofrece.

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por la vela, Cas? – Pregunta Dean al ángel, quien sólo le da una mirada y se encamina a la mesa. – Oye ¿Esa mierda vudú funciona?

– No es vudú.

– ¿Entonces? – Espera alguna explicación por parte del ángel. Explicación que obvio, _puto ángel_, nunca llega.

Jensen, ignorando a propósito a Dean y a Castiel, deja la vela sobre el buró de la cama en la que está Sam y se sienta junto él, apartando cuidadosamente el cabello que tiene pegado en la frente. Suspira fuerte, porque en Sam ve a Jared y si Sam Winchester está desmayado y tirado como un saco sobre la cama, entonces…

_No, no… Jared, mi Jared._

Reprime las ganas de llorar, principalmente porque siente la calma y el control que emana Dean, quien respira hondo para aplacar la pesadez que la angustia de Jensen le transmite, y tomando la mano de un Sam muy desmayado se dedica a pedir por Jared y Sam, incluso por Dean. _Total, no_ _pierdo nada haciéndolo_.

Por su lado Dean se aburre de esperar respuestas por parte de Castiel, ya que nunca es claro y siempre termina ocultándole información útil. La verdad es que incluso se enoja un poco con él, porque recuerda lo que le dijo la bruja y se siente menos hombre y _Dean Winchester no va a perder hombría por culpa de un angelito con complejo de Columbo_.

Camina decidido hacia Castiel, quien comienza a mezclar los raros ingredientes en una olla que encuentra en la cocinita, y se planta decidido junto a él, _porque no te vas a escapar de esta, Cas_, y decide jugarle sucio, como lo hizo el ángel hacía menos de una semana con toda esa mierda del mundo bizarro. Cas no se detiene, sigue poniendo más y más cosas dentro de la olla y la mezcla comienza a adquirir un color oscuro y tiene un olor del demonio, casi tan magro como el olor del mismo infierno.

– Misha, tenemos que hablar.

La cara de Castiel no cambia cuando lo llama por el nombre del actor, sólo deja de mezclar y se mantiene impávido, observa a Dean directo a los ojos, con esa eterna cara de póker que tiene y se acerca un poco más, un paso, otro paso… se queda de pie tan cerca de Dean que respira el mismo aire que él. Dean se remueve incómodo, pero no desiste de su idea de obtener respuestas por medio de la extorsión, así que se mantiene en el mismo lugar. Porque es un Winchestery _ningún maldito ángel con problemas para medir el espacio vital intimida a un Winchester_.

Castiel se le acerca un poco más, si ya casi lo tiene sobre la cara rozándole la nariz y _¡mierda, se le ven los putos poros!_ Y Dean va a dar un pasos atrás cuando el ángel le echa los brazos por el cuello y lo besa en la mejilla, rápido y sonoro, haciendo un fuerte "muac" y un chasquido con los labios al separarse.

Dean está tan fuera de onda que se queda sin hacer nada por un par de segundos, hasta que él ángel se pone a reír y lo abraza con más fuerza, casi consolándolo, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda y ríe, haciendo un intento por disculparse.

– _¡Te veías tan lindo, Deannie!_

Y claro, _¿cómo tan estúpido, Dean?_ Obviamente es Misha el que lo ha besado en la mejilla y eso a Dean lo tranquiliza un poco, pero se quita a Misha de encima de igual forma, enfurruñado y alejándose un par de pasos. La idea de que Castiel lo bese de esa forma en la cara da miedo, que lo haga Misha no tanto, pero es igual de raro porque es la misma boca la que lo hace y _jodido Misha con su humor de mierda_, no le agrada.

– Muy gracioso. Sí no paras de reír te partiré las putas piernas y sabes que puedo hacerlo.

– _Ay, Deannie, sabes que yo tengo los poderes de Cas de mi parte. _– Cierto. Dean acepta que Misha no es tan tonto como lo creyó al principio. – _¿De qué quieres hablar?_

– Quiero respuestas. Jensen me dijo que tú haces el papel de Cas en su dimensión y ahora compartes su cabeza, debes saber algo útil.

– _No estoy muy seguro de que debas saber algunas cosas, Deannie. No ahora. Pero te puedo decir algo sobre la vela. Según Cas es un conjuro muy poderoso y no sé qué de un serafín, pero…_

– ¡CHICOS!

El que grita es Jensen, que está sentado en el suelo y mira hacia la cama, a Sam y al gran cúmulo de humo flanco que flota sobre su cuerpo. Dean intenta a correr hacia Jensen, pero lo detiene Misha, o eso cree, porque la cara de Misha es seria _y que se joda el puto ángel con su cara de piedra_, ahora es Castiel.

– No es peligroso. – Dice Castiel, con su vocecita plana y su mirada atenta a la nube de humo, que oscila y se tuerce, cambiando de forma y acercándose aún más a Sam.

– ¡¿Qué mierda es eso, Cas?

Pero Castiel, _siempre con sus misterios el muy idiota_, no responde la pregunta que Dean le hace, sino que, para sorpresa de Dean y Jensen, se arrodilla, con reverencia e infinito respeto, con su mirada fija en el cúmulo de humo que adquiere forma humanoide, flotando sobre Sam y alargando uno de sus brazos para acariciar su rostro. Dos porciones del humo se desprenden de lo que vendría a ser su mano, la primera escapa por la ventana entreabierta, mientras la segunda termina entrando por la nariz de Sam, quien se remueve y respira profundo, agitándose en la cama para terminar quieto, con una expresión de calma.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta Jensen, al borde del colapso. No puede despegar la mirada de ese… lo que sea vaporoso, flotando sobre Sam y jura que se va a morir si no es por Dean que se le acerca por la derecha, arrodillándose a su lado, respirando hondo y posando una de sus manos en el hombro del actor. Jensen resopla y respira hondo, imitando a Dean que lo guía con su respiración acompasada.

– Retorna, eterna, libra mi alma. – Castiel, aún de rodillas y con expresión solemne y ceremoniosa, le habla al cúmulo de humo, que se remueve y pierde un poco su forma. – Sálvame en virtud de tu misericordia… Elemiah.

Y todo lo que pasa a continuación es el colmo para Jensen, quien pensaba que su imaginación no podía salirle con ningún disparate más. El cúmulo de humo se condensa, adquiriendo brillo a medida que forma un único punto de luz demasiado brillante para mirarlo, por lo menos ni Dean ni Jensen pueden mirarlo, pero Castiel no le despega la mirada y espera paciente que algo ocurra. Y ese algo ocurre y es un algo que Jensen Ackles definitivamente no imaginaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo Cuatro.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Arriba el capítulo cuatro! Espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo Cuatro:**

Algún Lugar, Estados Unidos.

Jared despierta, tosiendo. Siente dentro de su nariz un fuerte olor a humo que lo calienta desde dentro, calmando el dolor y las molestias que lo llevaron a la inconsciencia. El calor viaja lentamente por su cuerpo y gimotea incómodo cuando el alivio llega a su garganta que picaba luego de tanto gritar y respira hondo cuando sus brazos dejan de doler, porque estaban totalmente acalambrados, sosteniéndolo al techo, apenas permitiendo que sus pies rocen el suelo.

Está solo, o por lo menos eso cree, y aún está oscuro y sus ojos siguen velados por una capa de lágrimas y sangre. Siente frío, pero no tanto como antes, y su ropa casi no existe, apenas quedan algunos trozos de lo que fue su camisa y sus pantalones están rajados de arriba abajo, su piel está empapada de sudor y sangre y se siente sucio y _Jen, Jensen, ¿Dónde estás?_

Y ruega desde el fondo de su alma que Jensen esté bien, que no le estén haciendo lo mismo a él, pero descarta ese pensamiento. Jensen DEBE estar bien, a Jensen no lo capturaron como a él, Jensen desapareció en un destello blanco un segundo antes de que todo fuese negro, así que debía estar bien, en un lugar seguro, un lugar blanco, no negro.

Jared se remueve, intentando una vez más soltarse de las amarras que lo tienen colgado, pero su intento queda en eso, un intento. Si fuese Sam Winchester, el verdadero, no sólo un actor medio guapo interpretándolo, ya estaría libre, le habría pateado el culo al que lo estaba torturando y estaría lejos de ahí, planeando alguna forma de desquitarse, y seguramente estaría con Dean, riñéndolo por tardarse demasiado en volver a él. Pero él no es Sam, es Jared, así que sigue amarrado.

Suspira y ríe nervioso y _por lo menos no me están torturando_, pero no duda que volverán a hacerlo, porque nunca les dio la respuesta que buscaban. Decían "_¿Dónde está?"_ y él respondía _"¿Qué cosa?"_, le decían _"Sabes qué. El purgatorio."_ y el negaba con fuerza y _"Eso es de una serie y sólo soy un actor ¡déjame ir!"_, pero no lo dejaban ir, lo seguían cortando, golpeando e interrogando, el lloriqueaba, se quejaba y respondía _"¡No lo sé, no lo sé!"_, hasta que era curado una vez más y los golpes se recrudecían, pero ya ni los sentía, sólo se concentraba en el calorcito agradable que lo consolaba y así hasta que se desmayó por la falta de sangre y el dolor.

Y al despertar lo hace con un cálido humo entrando por su nariz.

Tira una vez más de las cuerdas y maldice al tipo obseso que lo torturó, a Dios, al Diablo y al Puto Universo, que se jodan los alces y Pearl Jam, no le importa nada, sólo quiere irse y ver a Jensen, que éste lo espere con sus cálidos brazos abiertos y _Jay, tranquilo… ya estás aquí, estás conmigo_ y jura que se va largar a llorar otra vez si no es por ese pequeño destello que llama su atención. Es un destello minúsculo que distingue por el rabillo del ojo y que logra ver de pura casualidad, porque está moviéndose para todos lados en medio de su rabieta.

Un destello metálico, lo comprueba luego revolotear todo lo que las ajustadas cuerdas en sus muñecas se lo permiten y ríe, porque no está lejos, casi jura que puede alcanzarlo si se esfuerza y se las llega a ingeniar para tomarlo. Resopla y se enfurruña, porque él no es un genio como Sam Winchester, él es… un poco destacable, tal vez un "casi sobresaliente" si pone de su parte, pero no es un cerebrito come libros como Sam, así que se demora un rato en dar con la respuesta a su problema.

Sus pies.

Tendría que usar sus pies para alcanzar eso que brilla y que, si tiene suerte, _sólo un poco, poquito_, porque ¡Vamos! No ha hecho nada tan malo para merecer eso, le serviría para largarse de ese lugar.

Patalea desordenado para intentar quitarse por lo menos un zapato. Seguramente Sam lo haría de un solo movimiento, _una patada ninja mortal súper Dragon Ball_, y se vería genial, pero él no es Sam, es Jared, así que se ve torpe, como un pez fuera del agua que se retuerce colgado del anzuelo, y patalea y se queja porque se golpea contra una pared que no sabe de dónde sale, pero termina con un zapato menos y lo siguiente es hacer alguna maroma y quitarse el calcetín.

Acaba cansado, despeinado y decidido a hacer una estricta dieta, porque no es posible que apenas pueda con el peso de su propio cuerpo y _no más dulces entre escena y escena, Jared,_ no más pizza fría a media noche y definitivamente no más tardes enteras de jugar Resident Evil 4 medio desparramado en el sillón, con un tazón de papas fritas y Jensen clavado a su lado y _¡cuidado con ese zombi!_ y _¡mata al cabrón de la motosierra! ¡Rápido, Jay, corre!_

Jared Padalecki hará una dieta muy estricta: No a los dulces, si al sexo salvaje.

Sonríe de sólo imaginar la posibilidad. Tener a Jensen esclavizado en la cama y no dejarlo ir hasta bajar por lo menos unos tres kilos, o tal vez seis, o diez… daba igual, _Jensen más cama menos ropa era igual a sexo del bueno_. Su ecuación perfecta.

Vuelve al mundo de los que si usan ropa, irónicamente, en cuanto su calcetín termina fuera de su pie y ahí es donde comienza el verdadero reto. Debe columpiarse con las cuerdas que sostienen sus brazos, adivinar la posición de la cosa metálica sólo por gracia divina y usar su pie desnudo para tomarlo en el momento preciso. No antes, porque podría empujarlo lejos de su alcance, no después, porque podría hacerlo caer al suelo y perderlo de vista. El momento justo, el momento que Sam Winchester adivinaría por intuición, pero que Jared Padalecki no tiene idea de cómo identificar.

Se da los primeros impulsos usando la punta de sus pies y a los pocos segundos se balancea cual mono colgado de una rama. Sus muñecas arden con cada bamboleo y sus brazos protestan El destello aparece y desaparece de su vista y odia no tener buena memoria visual con las cosas que son realmente importantes, porque recuerda claramente un montón de guarradas que implican a Jensen en posiciones extrañas, pero jura que se le olvida la posición del destello un segundo después de que lo ve.

Al final, Jared debe aceptar que ser Sam Winchester no es tan difícil después de todo, o sea, casi la jode de lo lindo al patear la cosa metálica y ésta se alejó de su pie y Jared se removió durante 5 minutos intentando alcanzarla, pero, tras decidir que fuese lo que fuese esa cosa metálica no podía estar así no más flotando, descubrió la respuesta a sus problemas. Bajo la cosa, por obvias razones que seguramente Sam Winchester explicaría con las leyes básicas de la física Newtoniana y bla-bla Einstein y porquerías de genios, debía haber algo que la sostuviera lejos del piso.

Para suerte de Jared era una mesita y para su regocijo no estaba pegada al suelo. _Bingo_.

Así que termina pataleando en el aire hasta que engancha uno de sus pies a la pata de la mesita y la jala hacia él, identificando por primera vez lo que produce el destello que le había devuelto la cordura.

Un cuchillo.

O muchos, en realidad. Sobre la mesita había todo un arsenal de tortura y estaba segurísimo de que no habían usado ni tres de los 10 cuchillos en él. Además, junto a los cuchillos había unas cuantas jeringas, martillos y algunos alicates, botellas con líquidos que prefería no saber que eran y un par de cachivaches sexuales como esos anillos que se usan en la base del pene para retrasar el orgasmo, todo tipo de mordazas como _ring gags_, látigos y fustas y otras cosas, muchas cosas que _DIOS MÍO_ no quiere saber qué son ni cómo se usan, gracias.

Aparta la mayoría de las cosas usando el pie que aún tiene dentro de su zapato y, una vez despejada la mesa, se sube lentamente, haciendo maromas, porque esa mesita endeble en cualquier momento podría colapsar bajo su peso.

Una vez sobre la mesa suelta un gemidito de gusto, porque el alivio que siente en sus brazos le provoca un agradable hormigueo que le recorre completa la columna, pero trata de no distraerse, demasiado, con esa agradable sensación, si no que contorsionándose de forma rara, usando el pie que tiene descalzo, logra tomar el bendito cuchillo con una de sus manos. Y la verdad es que agradece estar solo, porque si alguien lo viese en semejante pose, así retorcido sobre una de sus piernas y con un pie casi sobre su cabeza, o se descojonaría de risa o lo violaría.

Ningún sonido le parece más hermoso, excepto por los soniditos que emite Jensen cuando lo hacen, que el de la cuerda al romperse. Y _dios, DIOS_ jura que se va a poner a chillar de alegría cuando logra bajar sus brazos, porque los siente suyos otra vez. Se baja de la mesa, intentando no meter aún más ruido de que ya ha hecho y se limpia un poco la cara, que está cubierta por una pegajosa mezcla de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Listo, está libre, ahora… _¿Qué haría Sam en esta situación?_

Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.

Castiel es un tipo raro, _rarísimo_. Dean jura que deberían inventar un nuevo adjetivo para describirlo o más bien, convertirlo en un adjetivo y _si, Sammy, toda esta situación es muy Castiel,_ porque Castiel es equivalente a raro.

Y Castiel no raro simpático como Sam, no, es raro en proporciones bíblicas, es un diluvio de rareza, es el Monte de los Olivos y el mar Egeo además, y Dean pensó que esa rareza tendría un límite, que no podía ser más raro de lo que ha demostrado ser hasta el momento. O sea, es todo misterio, frases apocalípticas y muecas de nada, es esa cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda y esos ojos tan azules que delatan su condición divina, es beberse una licorería completa y una resaca de tres días, ver una porno y pedir explicaciones, eso es Castiel, es raro, pero no tan _recontraputamente_ raro como lo es en ese momento.

Y todo eso lo piensa Dean porque Cas sigue de rodillas en el suelo desde que el humo sobrenatural se posó sobre Sam y recita una plegaria, que Dean nunca ha oído, a esa nube de humo y luz que se materializa a los pies de la cama. La plegaria está llena de miedo, es una súplica de guía mitad en enoquian y mitad _protégeme, ayúdame, no permitas que este juego me envilezca_y la nube se va haciendo más sólida a medida que la plegaria de Cas continúa, cada vez más necesitada.

_No dejes que una ambición desmesurada se apodere de mí_.

La nube adquiere una forma más sólida, ya casi no se puede ver a través de ella y Dean jura, porque ha visto muchos, que ese cuerpo es femenino.

– Cuando comprenda, cuando sepa, cuando tu bello rostro oculto me sea revelado, mi amor, como una flecha, grande, inmenso, irá hacia ti… Elemiah.

Si Dean no estuviese tan ocupado maldiciendo todo lo existente en el universo conocido, además de medio abrazar a un asustadizo Jensen que se esconde en su pecho, habría pensado que Cas se le estaba declarando esa nube de humo, y lo se habría burlado de él hasta el cansancio, pero está ocupado, así que sólo gruñe unas cuantas groserías cuando esa nube toma solidez completa y color y tiene ropa y piel, tiene ojos grises fríos y cabello negro trenzado y _¿Miah?_ Pregunta Jensen, soltando sólo un poco a Dean, quien no le permite apartarse demasiado de su cuerpo, y mira a la persona que se ha materializado frente a ellos y la reconoce, reconoce la piel morena con ese brillo dorado, reconoce el cabello trenzado con cuentas y plantas, el vestido blanco con el corsé oscuro y el rostro bonito con los ojos demasiado grises y raros para ser humanos y comprende, todo tiene sentido.

– Hola, Jen. Dean.

– ¡Miah! ¡Eres un ángel!

La bruja le sonríe con cariño, mientras camina un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a Sam que duerme tranquilo en la cama y se le acerca, con ese movimiento de cabeza que es igual al de las serpientes y lo olfatea, arrugando la nariz al instante, y se aleja, girándose lo justo para hablarle a Dean.

– Tu hombre huele incluso peor que tú. Son tal para cual.

– ¿De qué…? Espera, él es mi hermano, no es "Mi hombre".

– No niego que sea tu hermano, pero es tu hombre también, o más bien será tu hombre. Es cuestión de tiempo… ven a verlo, ya está bien.

Dean queda de una pieza al oír eso, _jodidas brujas, tan raras_, y para colmo esta resulta ser un ángel o lo que sea y _esas mierdas celestiales_. Con el camino despejado Dean le indica a Jensen que se ponga de pie y juntos van a revisar el estado de Sam.

Dean es rápido con su revisión: una mirada general, una mano en la frente para comprobar la temperatura y una en el cuello para el pulso, fin. Sam está bien. Pero Jensen es marica, así que se le tira encima, pretendiendo abarcarlo por completo con sus brazos y lo acuna suavemente e intenta despertarlo con sus _Sam, Sammy, Sam, despierta_ y besos de mariposa en la cara.

Dean no dice nada, porque _jodido marica con sus cosas de marica_ no le molesta TANTO que Jensen trate así a su hermano. O sea, no le hace mucha gracia, si incluso debe admitir que quiere partirle la cara a Jensen cada vez que toca a Sam, pero lo acepta, incluso como que le agrada de cierta forma, sólo un poquito, porque Sam necesita abrazos, por muy putamente gay que eso suene, necesita abrazos y besos, necesita caricias y palabras de consuelo, palabras que Dean Winchester no sabe decir, cariños que no sabe cuando dar, pero son cosas en las que Jensen parece un experto y no se corta nada a la hora de compartir su afecto con su hermanito.

– Mmm… ¿De… Dean?

Sam entreabre lentamente los ojos y observa a "Dean" casi sobre él, llenándolo de besos y acariciando su pelo ensangrentado y sonríe amplio y atontado porque _Deeeaaan, me haces cosquillas, Dean_y Jensen ríe suavecito, así con la nariz como él lo hace y Sam se medio acurruca en ese abrazo, porque se siente bien ahí, cálido y protegido por su hermano y antes de que Dean atine a alguna cosa Jensen hace su jugada, se abalanza sobre el rostro de Sam y deposita sobre sus labios un suave beso, ligero, apenas un roce, pero que hace que Sam se retuerce con un escalofrío sobre la cama y a Dean le tiemblen las rodillas al punto de casi hacerlo caer al suelo.

– ¡No hagas eso!

Dean aparta a Jensen jalándolo por el hombro, descubriendo así su sonrisa deslumbrante y para nada arrepentida porque _Oh Santa Madre de Dios_ acaba de besar a Sam Winchester en los labios, a SAM WINCHESTER, no a Jared jugando rol mientras están en la cama, no, a Sam, Sammy, imaginario, pero Sammy.

– ¿Dean?

Sam se incorpora, observando confundido lo que sucede, quedando sentado en mitad de la cama y siendo medio abrazado por Jensen. Su cerebro comienza a maquinar mil posibilidades en los dos segundos que tarda en darse cuenta de lo que sucede, todo es un caos en su cabeza, _crackcrackcrack_ los engranajes trabajando a toda potencia y suenan las alarmas y _¡WIU, WIU, WIU! Alerta roja. Sistemas de sustento básicos fallando_y Sam deja de respirar porque ve a Jensen sonriendo muy cerca de él y a Dean enfurruñado y parado justo a su lado y su mente sigue en estado de alerta eI_nicien procedimientos de sonrojo, esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro_, porque Sam se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado y mira a Jensen y luego a Dean y Sam va a decir algo, pero ni eso puede. No logra abrir la boca para nada que no sea buscar algo de aire y su cerebro sólo le responde un robótico: _Habilidad de habla parcialmente bloqueada, señor_, así que cuando habla suena como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace.

– ¿Je… Jen qué… Dean?

– Te besó Jensen, cosa que NO volverá a hacer.

Dean es severo y está enojado, pero consigo mismo, porque no puede terminar de enojarse con el actor, menos cuando parece que éste va a hacer implosión por lo feliz que está y _¿Para qué joderle más la cabeza al pobre?_ Jensen es feliz y Dean siente el cosquilleo de euforia en lo profundo de su pecho y Jensen con esa sonrisita tonta y _no te puedo prometer eso, Dean_ y Sam se remueve incómodo, intimidado por la mirada complacida de Jensen, y es cuando se da cuenta de que en la habitación hay una persona nueva y el cerebro de Sam restaura completamente su funcionamiento y con su carita de cuestionamiento _¿Quién es ella?_

– Era una bruj…

– Wicca, Dean, una wicca.

– La mierda que sea, Jensen, la cosa es que ahora es… alguna cosa con alas. Cas la invocó.

Le explica Dean, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse de la cama una vez que Jensen se digna a soltarlo. Sam acepta, sintiendo sus brazos a punto de caérsele, las muñecas le arden nuevamente y tiene algo de frío, pero se siente considerablemente mejor que un par de horas atrás. Sam respira hondo, sintiendo un fuerte olor a humo dentro de su nariz y se estremece al sentir cierto alivio acogedor expandiéndose desde el centro de su cuerpo.

– ¿Puedes sentir el humo en tu interior?

Le pregunta Miah a Sam, quien como única respuesta asiente y vuelve a respirar hondo y Miah le cuenta que ese conjuro lo mantendrá alejado del mal mientras la vela esté encendida, que _protegerá a Jared y a ti, Sam_ porque Jared era la persona amada de Jensen, y por alcance Sam sale beneficiado también y Sam asiente, no sabiendo de qué vela le habla hasta que Jensen se la muestra.

Por su parte, Miah camina esta vez hacia Castiel, quien sigue de rodillas en el suelo, sólo que ahora tiene la frente totalmente pegada al piso, haciendo una perfecta reverencia japonesa tradicional, y no se mueve ni dice nada, sólo espera en esa posición.

– Castiel, no es necesaria tanta burocracia. Ponte de pié. – Cas no obedece, por lo menos no completamente, se incorpora lo suficiente para levantar una de sus piernas, dejando su rodilla derecha aún en el suelo y su torso apoyado, esta vez, en su muslo. – Castiel.

– No se me permite estar a su altura, Mi Señora.

– No seas idiota y ponte de pie. – Castiel duda, pero finalmente se incorpora, retrocediendo dos pasos para no invadir demasiado el espacio de la bruja, cosa que Dean observa y gruñe, porque con él nunca lo hizo, y Cas está de pié, rígido, observando las sandalias de Misha. – Castiel, mírame.

– Está prohibido, Mi Señora.

– ¿Por quién? No estamos en el cielo. Ahora mírame o le contaré a tus amigos lo desastroso que eras cuando correteabas por el cielo siendo poco más que un soplo de vida… y sobre esa vez cuando le vaciaste encima las jarras de ambrosia a Achaiah.

Castiel se remueve incómodo, sobre todo cuando los Winchester y Jensen ríen, muy atentos a su conversación, y termina por obedecer la orden que le dan, levantando la mirada lentamente, sonrojado y tímido, expresión que Dean recuerda muy bien de esa vez que quiso meterlo al prostíbulo.

– Mucho mejor. Tu contenedor tiene bonitos ojos, Castiel, parecidos a los que posees en tu verdadera forma. Deberías lucirlos con más soltura.

– _Gracias, sé que soy un encanto, pero tú también estás muy bue…_ – La mano de Castiel tapando su boca no se hace esperar, para terminar con una expresión arrepentida y la mirada baja otra vez. – Lo siento.

Elemiah, como la había llamado Castiel, sonríe y se le acerca unos pasos y Castiel intenta retroceder, pero la bruja lo detiene con una mano al sostenerlo del brazo, provocando que el ángel pegue un respingo y se aparte asustado del toque, porque él no es digno, está corrompido por la humanidad, está sucio, manchado con la sangre de sus hermanos y hermanas, es Comandante General en una guerra de autodestrucción.

La bruja lo mira interrogante y se acerca un poco más, porque conoce a Castiel, lo conoce desde el mismo instante en el que fue creado, lo conoce porque se ocupó personalmente de nutrir su gracia, lo conoce y sabe que algo está muy, _MUY_, mal con él.

Se acerca con su cabeza serpenteando y lo olfatea. Castiel se remueve nervioso y ella arruga el ceño, porque no está bien, Castiel no debe oler así, Castiel debe oler como el amanecer y la brisa de verano, no como una matanza en la noche más fría del invierno, y no es el aroma del alma que lo acompaña la que huele de esa forma, por el contrario, el aroma y esencia de esa alma lo purifican, es Castiel el que huele distinto. Huele sucio, lo han manchado. Su antes perfecta gracia totalmente pura está manchada con sangre y pincelada con soberbia.

Y la soberbia es el peor aroma que existe.

– ¿Castiel? ¿Qué has hecho?

En tanto Misha no para de hablar y _Cas__¿estás bien? ¡Cas!_ Porque siente que Castiel se hace pequeñito dentro de su cuerpo y se encoje de miedo y con vergüenza se cubre con sus brillantes y suaves plumas, ocultándose y Misha no para con su interrogatorio y _Oye, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ella?_ Pero Castiel no contesta nada, sólo se cubre con sus largas alas y se acurruca en lo más hondo de su ser. Desconectándose de las sensaciones externas y quedándose ahí contraído en un rinconcito oscuro.

– _Cas se escondió_. – Dice Misha a la bruja, tomando el control de su cuerpo por obligación, ya que Castiel no hace ningún ademán de salir de su escondite. – _Oye ¿eres su novia? Cas no deja de balbucear cosas de que ya no lo vas a amar._

– Si quieres ponerlo en términos humanos… soy algo así como su madre, pero ya les explicaré eso con calma.

Miah sonríe con cariño y camina hacia la mesa en la que están todos los ingredientes. Con un movimiento de su cabeza les indica a los humanos que pueden acercarse y los cuatro caminan hacia Miah, quien los invita mirar cómo termina el conjuro.

– Mi nombre es Elemiah, pueden decirme Miah.

Habla la bruja, dándoles la espalda en lo que va metiendo más de los extraños ingredientes en la olla.

– Soy un serafín, la cuarta en orden de creación… y necesito el anillo, Jen. – Voltea a ver a Jensen y le toma la mano, quitándole el anillo sin decirle nada al respecto para seguir tranquilamente con su explicación. – Dios creó a los primeros 72 de nosotros, los ángeles de la Kábala. – Luego toma la mano de Sam, quien curioso se deja hacer. – Sólo un cortesito, tranquilo.

Con una de sus largas uñas corta la piel de la palma de Sam, apretando la herida para hacerla sangrar y untar el anillo de Jensen en ella.

– Dios Padre entregó personalmente a cada uno de los nosotros habilidades y responsabilidades distintas. Yo soy Elemiah, mi nombre significa Oculta y debo obrar desde las sombras, mi deber es para con los que necesitan ser resguardados de los males externos, sortear obstáculos y consolar corazones desolados. Por eso tomé esta forma. – Al instante cerró la herida de Sam, dispuesta a seguir con el conjuro. – Tras crearnos, Dios Padre dio vida a los demás, a muchos más. A los ángeles que ustedes conocen. Eran tantos los nuevos nacidos que nos asignó a los 24 ángeles de la primera Esfera, los más cercanos a él, la tarea de nutrir y moldear a las nuevas generaciones. – Dejó caer el anillo ensangrentado dentro de la oscura y pestilente mezcla, la cual comenzó a burbujear y agitarse, asustando a los humanos. – Castiel me fue asignado, junto con otros pequeños ángeles, pero Castiel era el más especial.

_Un revoltoso_, decía Miah, observando como la mezcla oscura se evaporaba y disminuía, burbujeando y soltando ese olor horrendo que le daba la sangre y la combinación de plantas y partes de animales, y Miah seguía contando que Castiel se metía en problemas con facilidad y que era muy curioso e inquieto, que pintaba las alas de sus hermanos con pétalos de flores y moldeaba las nubes con formas de animales_. _La mezcla desaparecía, dejando la olla totalmente limpia y Miah parecía estar en otro lugar, porque no hacía nada más que hablar de Castiel en épocas ancestrales y s_u esencia era tan pura que el brillo de su gracia competía con la del sol, sólo Luzbel era más puro y más bello, pero se ensució con soberbia._

– Y ahora Castiel está sucio también. – Concluyó, sacando el anillo de la olla vacía. – Y ustedes lo van a limpiar.

– ¿Cómo? – Se aventura a preguntar Dean, ya que ninguno de los 4 humanos atina a hacerlo.

– Primero recuperen al hombre de Jen, ya solucionaremos el problema de Castiel.

Los humanos se quedan mirando sin saber que decir, hasta que Miah avanza un paso y le entrega el anillo a Jensen. El actor analiza la joya en sus manos y se sorprende al descubrir que los pequeños diamantes que adornan todo el perímetro cambian de color cada vez que lo gira.

– ¿Qué… que le hiciste a mi anillo?

Miah va a responderle, pero se ve interrumpida por el familiar sonido de un aleteo y de repente Balthazar vuelve a aparecer en la habitación. No pasa ni un segundo en lo que Balthazar observa a la mujer y ya está de rodillas en el suelo, con la frente pegada al piso, igual que Castiel rato atrás.

– Mi Señora, Elemiah.

Dice con reverencia y respeto, cosa que sobresalta a los humanos en la habitación, o sea… ¿Balthazar hablando sin denigrar a nadie? Raro. Eso confirma que Miah es un ángel lo bastante importante para tener a Castiel y, especialmente, a Balthazar tan sobrecogidos.

– Balthazar, que sorpresa más grata… y no hagas eso, ponte de pie, ya no estamos en el cielo. – Balthazar obedece, pero en ningún momento la mira a la cara. – ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Aún cuidas a Castiel?

– Sabe usted que Castiel es un experto en meterse en problemas, Mi Señora.

– Lo sé… ¿Qué traes en las manos? Huele a… Castiel y sangre. No me gusta.

Balthazar extiende sus manos, mostrando lo que, para Castiel, significan pésimas noticias. Miah hace una mueca triste a la vez que toma lo que Balthazar le ofrece. Jensen chilla desde su posición cuando identifica de qué se trata y al instante se aferra tanto de Sam como de Dean.

– ¡¿Un ojo?

Y es justo lo que Jensen cree que es. Es un globo ocular, ensangrentado, gelatinoso y con un iris azul opaco. Miah acuna el ojo con cuidado entre sus manos y haciendo ese extraño movimiento de cabeza que siempre hace lo olfatea, frunciendo la nariz y el ceño unos segundos luego.

– Pobre alma atormentada…. – Con ceremoniosa lentitud alza sus manos, elevando el ojo por sobre su cabeza. – Has servido bien, descansa en los campos del señor por toda la eternidad, James Novak.

– _Espera ¿¡Eso es de Jimmy!_

Todos voltean a ver a Misha, quien ya lleva un rato muy callado y concentrado hablando con Castiel y _si no sales te violaré con una zanahoria, Cas_, pero se exalta al darse cuenta de lo que significan las palabras del serafín y no, _se joden todos, yo no voy a terminar así, me niego_ y hace una mueca extraña y se agarra el pelo y que _quiero irme a casa y quiero a Castiel fuera de mi cuerpo. AHORA._

– Si echas a Castiel en este momento terminarás como James Novak. – Le explica Miah, leyendo en su expresión su miedo y confusión.

– _Pero… yo no quiero ser carne molida ¡Soy muy guapo para morir así!_

Miah sonríe contenta, porque Castiel no está ocultándose en su miedo y vergüenza solo, sino que está siendo constantemente sometido a la brillante compañía de Misha Collins y no puede evitar el comenzar a querer a ese humano y no tarda en calmarlo, porque _puedo restaurar el antiguo contenedor de Castiel, pero me tardaré y tendré que buscar ayuda_, le dice, hablando con voz calmada y monocorde y les explica que _quien lo destruyó lo hizo con la intención de que nadie volviese a usar este contenedor_ y acaricia con la yema de los dedos el globo ocular, limpiando la superficie de la tierra y restos de sangre y carne que tiene adheridos.

– Mientras, tendrás que compartir tu cuerpo con Castiel, él evita que vueles en pedazos y termines así.

Le muestra a Misha el ojo limpio y ahora brillante, con el iris clara y perfectamente azul. Se forma un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Balthazar se mueve al otro lado de la habitación, recordándoles a todos su presencia. Balthazar carraspea con fuerza y se acomoda el saco y el cabello y _si no me necesitan, yo me voy a un Luau_ y lo dice con ese tono suyo de "Y_o-soy-un-Ángel-y-ustedes-son-monos" _y luego se inclina frente a Miah, todo buenos modales y tono cortes.

– Espero verla más seguido ahora… y espero que no se desaparezca por otro milenio, Mi Señora. – Finalmente se aproxima a Misha, quien le sonríe coqueto. – Y tú…

Balthazar escabulle uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Misha y con su mano lo toma por el mentón y Misha es nuevamente el sexo mismo personificado, con sus ojitos azules brillantes y esos labios rosados y húmedos y ese pedacito que se muerde y _Balthy… no enfrente de la mami de Cas_ y Balthazar sonríe amplio y lo besa en la frente.

– Cuida a mi hermanito.

Y _plaf, plaf, plaf_ Balthazar se desvanece.

– Ok. Eso fue muy maricamente incómodo.

Dean decide que ya ha estado mucho tiempo sin hacer ningún chiste y que todo ya está siendo muy Castiel. _Jajá, si soy un genio._ Y obvio, si él decide que ya es suficiente de distracciones todos deben moverse. Por algo es el hermano mayor y todo eso y _Sam, ve a bañarte_ y _Dean, no tenemos tiempo para…_

– Hueles como ese bar de mierda de la ruta 93.

– No huelo tan mal, Dean.

– Eso es porque no te hueles desde aquí, sasquatch. Sólo te falta el olor a semen y orina y serías el mismísimo baño de ese bar.

Sam va a reclamar, si incluso abre la boca para hacerlo, pero decide no contradecir a Dean, total, tiene razón, así que camina directo al baño y _no Jensen, no lo puedes acompañar._

– Eres un aguafiestas.

Jensen se cruza de brazos y sigue a Sam con la mirada, delinea su espalda musculosa con sus ojos y cree que va a tener una erección ahí mismo cuando ve las cicatrices y las marcas de pelea que tiene Sam y _¡Dios!_ Lucha contra el impulso de seguirlo al baño y acorralarlo contra la pared y lamer cada una de esas cicatrices y _¡Jensen!_ Chilla Dean y _claro, cierto._ Primero tiene que hacer algo con Dean, porque él no va a permitir así nada más que un marica llegado de otra disensión se folle a su hermano en un baño. No, claro que no y _quita esa cara, Jensen, no te vas a follar a mi hermano_ y Jensen resopla y se resigna, temporalmente, pero se resigna.

Lo siguiente en la lista mental de Dean es el anillo. Miah les explica que sólo Jensen puede usarlo, pero que necesitarán a Castiel para hacerlo funcionar, porque el conjuro necesita un pulso de gracia para indicarles el camino a Jared. Misha niega, porque Cas no quiere salir de su escondite y que, por el contrario, _está acampando bajo sus plumas, Deannie_ y Dean se desespera y bufa, porque no cree que sea una buena idea lo que está a punto de decir.

– No me digas "Deannie", MISHA, mejor intenta sacar a Cas de su depresión.

Dean ordena y Misha sonríe con perversión, todo malas intenciones y con esa carita pícara y su tono sugerente y _¿Puedo toquetearlo, DEANNIE?_ Y Dean frunce el ceño, porque lo sigue llamando de esa forma tan… marica y porque la obsesión de Misha con el sexo es equivalente a lo raro que es Castiel y al final sonríe y asiente, porque no parece ser tan mala idea, y _tienes mi permiso para abusar de Cas de todas las formas que sean necesarias para sacarlo de su escondite__y _Miah carraspea y mira severa a Dean y claro, Dean, claro. Ha olvidado por completo que la "Mami" de Castiel está ahí también y Dean se rasca la nuca con la cara compungida y _¿nada muy sucio?_

Y Miah sonríe con esa soltura y tranquilidad que siempre transmite y agradece que Castiel tenga a su lado humanos dispuestos a ayudarlo, de formas extrañas, pero la intención es lo que vale y _sólo no lo metan en una orgía con animales, ni lo vendan a una productora de pornografía._

– Lo demás será una experiencia humana muy fructífera para él.

Misha ríe divertido con esa despreocupación tan característica de él y comienza a hacer estiramientos bajo la atenta mira de la serafín y con su humor retorcido y sin censura y _Miah, tú eres la suegra perfecta_ y Miah sólo alza su mano y la lleva a la cara de Misha, regalándole una caricia que deja al actor tieso en su lugar.

– Y tú no me pareces un mal yerno. Cuida a Castiel.

Una sonrisa misteriosa y su aleteo no es igual al de los otros ángeles, suena casi a coro y es más como un _pluf-plaf-plof, pluf-plaf-plof, pluf-plaf-plof_ y Miah ya no está en la habitación.

Diez minutos después de que Miah se ha ido las cosas siguen más o menos igual, sólo con algunos pequeños detalles, como el que Jensen tenga los ojos vendados con la funda de una de las cabeceras, cortesía de Dean, porque el actor se convirtió en toda una revolución hormonal cuando Sam salió del baño con una corta toalla amarrada a la cadera y con su pelo mojado y sus músculos y su piel morena marcada con cicatrices y _OHDIOSMÍO_ a Jensen le faltaron ojos cuando comenzó su minucioso escrutinio.

Al final Dean decidió que por el bien físico de su hermano, y el mental propio -porque sentía ese golpe de excitación recorrerlo por completo con sólo ver a Sam-, Jensen debía llevar una venda mientras Sam se vestía. Por su lado Sam alegó que podía vestirse en el baño, pero este fue tomado por Misha, quien, con esa sonrisa suya que no auguraba nada más que un orgasmo, se encerró en el baño diciendo:

– Si escuchan sonidos raros no se alteren. Sacaré a Cas de su depresión en un santiamén.

Y en eso están, con Jensen alegando que llevar una venda es estúpido ahora que Sam ya está vestido, con Dean ignorando a Jensen porque sólo escucha _""_ y a Sam que se toca el pecho y respira hondo, porque siente su corazón a mil y _Dean, no me siento bien_ y Dean le dice que se tranquilice y respire hondo, porque seguramente Jared está alterado y que si él se tranquiliza Jared también lo hará, así como lo ha hecho él con Jensen, pero Sam resopla y vuelve a respirar hondo, porque el olor a humo es muy fuerte en su nariz y la corta explicación que le dio Miah sobre eso, que _es un conjuro de protección_ no le basta, pero se resigna, ya que se siente mejor y la vela sigue prendida sobre el buró.

Un grito ronco los hace a todos voltear en dirección a la puerta del baño. Llevan un rato oyendo todo tipo de cosas, desde reclamos y negaciones a jadeos y gemidos y ahora ese grito fuerte y luego silencio. Jensen se quita la venda de los ojos, importándole muy poco que Dean lo hubiese amenazado y _si te quitas esa venda y miras de nuevo a Sam, te castro, Florecita, ya basta con eso de acosar a mi hermano,_ pero Jensen no puede perderse lo que saldrá por esa puerta por culpa de una amenaza echa de su alter ego.

Porque por nada del mundo quiere perderse ese momento.

La puerta del baño se abre tras unos minutos de expectación y por ella se asoma Castiel o Misha, o ambos, con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, los ojos brillando a un nuevo nivel de azul, casi eléctrico, su pecho moviéndose agitado y una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su torso totalmente descubierto, lampiño y suavemente formado, los pantalones abiertos y dejando ver la ropa interior mal puesta junto con ese caminito de cortos y finos vellos que suben desde la base de su aún medio abultada entrepierna hasta perderse a medio camino a su ombligo. Una expresión seria, sonrojada y algo agitada y finalmente su voz, monocorde e intentando sonar… no tan excitada. Totalmente Castiel.

– Vamos por Jared.

Y si Dean, Sam o Jensen tuvieron la más mínima intención de decir algo, se vieron cortados cuando la expresión de Cas cambió a una de total alegría y con esa mueca pícara se acomodo el pantalón.

– _Debieron verlo. El orgasmo de un ángel es como una explosión nuclear, fue simplemente alucinante._

Y claro, los comentarios obscenos de Misha no podían hacerse esperar. Nadie dice nada, no porque no quisieran, sobre todo Jensen, pero no es momento de juegos, así que Misha se viste con su ropa perdida en el baño y Castiel recupera el control apenas está vestido.

Un pulso de su gracia después, un grito impresionado de Jensen y el asombro impreso en los rostros de los Winchester y los 4 son transportados por Castiel siguiendo la dirección indicada por las luces del anillo.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro y Medio

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene Slash Lemon, así que están advertidos. Si no quieren leer una escena de porno gay pues entonces cierren esta página ahora mismo! si les pica la curiosidad que cómo le hice para que Misha y Castiel tuviesen un lemon estando ambos en ele mismo cuerpo, pues adelante.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto ;)

**Capítulo Cuatro y Medio:**

Baño, posada en Nueva Orleans, Luisiana.

Misha cierra la puerta del baño tras de sí, convencido de que lo que está a punto de hacer es la mejor y la más acertada opción que tiene para hacer reaccionar a Castiel. Las palabras no habían funcionado, menos las amenazas, porque el ángel no sabe lo que es un "dominatrix" o un "dildo doble" y por ende las intimidaciones no surten efecto. Al final, tras amenazarlo con medio kamasutra y otro montón más de parafilias, decide que es tiempo de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

_El físico._

No tuvo la menor vergüenza al decirle a los chicos que _si escuchan sonidos raros no se alteren. Sacaré a Cas de su depresión en un santiamén_, porque Misha Collins cree profundamente que el sexo es la mejor cura para la depresión, eso y un poni, pero no hay ponis cerca, así que el sexo tendría que funcionar.

Castiel se negó rotundamente a la idea apenas escuchó ese pensamiento y ahora se remueve tan fuerte en su interior que Misha cree que sus alas terminarán por perforarle la espalda y _¡Cas, deja de hacer eso! Estamos en el mismo cuerpo, no puedes huir._ Pero Castiel se retuerce, su gracia va de un lado a otro en su interior y Misha sólo siente las plumas rozar su alma, causándole cosquillas y más ganas de empotrar a Castiel contra la pared de azulejos y masturbarlo hasta que se le secaran los testículos.

Al final tiene que usar toda la fuerza de su alma para empujar la gracia de Castiel a la superficie, quien sigue removiéndose y aleteando como una gallina y _no, no quiero hacer esto_ y _no me puedes obligar. _Pero Misha va a hacerlo y puede obligarlo.

Aprovecha que la gracia de Castiel está empequeñecida y sobrecogida y la abarca con toda su alma, abrazando la gracia de Castiel y hundiéndose en sus plumas.

– ¿Qué haces? te dije que no quiero… _shh, tranquilo, Cas, todo estará bien._

Y Castiel no está seguro cómo, pero siente que no puede controlar el cuerpo de Misha por completo y no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo lo hace Misha para tener el control de sus dos manos. Castiel va a salir corriendo del baño cuando Misha lo jala hasta dejarlo frente al mueble del lavamanos y su reflejo en el gran espejo lo recibe con una sonrisa pícara.

– _Cas, Cas… has sido un niño malo, Cas. Tienes muy preocupada a tu madre con todo eso de la soberbia y hacer tratos con demonios… mal, muy mal, pequeño Cas._

Castiel intenta apartar la mirada, pero Misha vuelve a hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lo obliga a mantener la vista en el espejo.

– Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas. Es eso o que Raphael se haga con el control del cielo y destruya a toda la humanidad. No tengo otra opción.

Su reflejo niega con cierta pena y levanta su mano para tocar su rostro, el rostro que Castiel siente como propio. Los dedos se deslizan con suavidad por su sien y bajan con cuidado por su pómulo y mandíbula, deteniéndose en su cuello.

– _No, Cas. Es Kripke quien no tenía otra opción, no tú. O le daba un final impactante a la sexta temporada o le cancelaban la serie. Y por mí… bien, sólo soy un actor haciendo un papel muy grande, pero tú, Cas… tú… eres un ángel… un verdadero ángel y no puedes simplemente mandar a la mierda todo lo que has aprendido junto a los Winchester y tratar de arreglar el mundo tú solo. Necesitas ayuda. Pídela._

Castiel logra apartar la mirada del espejo, avergonzado, pero esa mano que acaricia su cuello lo toma por el mentón, obligándolo a enfrentar los ojos azules de Misha que lo miran con a través del espejo.

– No sé cómo… yo…

Y Castiel está a punto de derrumbarse, de llorar las cosas que quiso llorar con Dean pero no se atrevió a hacer, de gritar que está asustado y que odia y extraña a su padre, que tiene miedo de que Elemiah lo rechace ahora que por fin la vuelve a ver y que _ya es suficiente_ y que _sólo soy un ángel de baja categoría_, un ángel debilitado por la guerra y la humanidad y va a esconderse entre sus alas una vez más cuando la cálida alma de Misha lo envuelve con cariño, lo mese y acurruca y sus manos acarician su rostro con devoción y secan las lágrimas que no sabe cuando ha derramado.

– _Conozco tus miedos, Cas, conozco todos y cada uno de ellos y te puedo asegurar que todo va a estar bien, te ayudaré. No te dejaré cargar con esto solo. _– Una caricia en su mejilla, un roce en su cuello y Castiel cierra sus ojos dejándose hacer. –_ Me quedo aquí contigo, Cas, contigo hasta que ya no me necesites y tengas que apartarme de tu lado a la fuerza._

Por primera vez Castiel sonríe de verdadera felicidad, su gracia se siente cálida así acurrucada contra el alma de Misha y los dedos de su contenedor acariciando suavemente sus párpados lo convencen que de eso no puede ser algo malo, que sentirse bien y seguro no puede ser un pecado o algo que reprochar o que deba ser castigado.

Siente, después de mucho tiempo, que está haciendo lo correcto.

– _¿Me permites… estar contigo, Cas?_

Cas asiente lentamente, porque no encuentra palabras para aceptar y agradecer el gesto de Misha. Por su parte, Misha, a modo de respuesta, lleva sus dedos a los labios que ahora Castiel controla y los acaricia apenas con la punta de las yemas. Es un roce suave, justo por encima de la línea que separa el labio inferior del resto de la piel, es un toque leve y sin mayor intención, pero es suficiente para Castiel que se estremezca, porque ahí donde Misha toca su piel arde y separa apenas un poco los labios al sentir ese cosquilleo casi doloroso que recorre esa piel sensible y se deja hacer, porque el alma de Misha se apega con fuerza a su gracia y porque los dedos de Misha son delicados y aprietan y tiran con gentileza sus labios, los masajean casi con pereza y es así un rato hasta que siente que el ángel finalmente sede totalmente a su toque.

Cuando Castiel entreabre más la boca los dedos de Misha se inmiscuyen un dentro, mojándose apenas con saliva que encuentra, saliva que unta a lo largo de todo el labio inferior, logrando que Castiel suelte un suspiro sorprendido, porque la sensación es extraña para él, pero no es una sensación que le desagrade, es… cálida y tersa. Los dedos de Misha acarician la punta de su curiosa lengua que sale al encuentro de los dedos la segunda vez que entran en su boca y luego vuelven a sus labios, masajeándolos y humedeciendo esta vez el labio superior.

Castiel jadea de gusto, porque eso se siente bien, sus labios y lengua tiemblan de ganas de corresponder los toques de Misha y es el mismo Misha quien lo alienta a hacerlo con un susurro dentro de su cabeza y _hazlo, Cas, sabes cómo_ y Misha vuelve a pellizcar su labio inferior que se desliza fuera de su agarre por culpa de la saliva y Cas jadea, porque no quiere eso y _No, tus dedos… _y quiere esos dedos, los quiere acariciando su boca, acariciando su lengua y quiere que eso nunca termine, que sea eterno y Misha parece entender mal, porque intenta retirarlos y Castiel sólo los atrapa con sus labios, los atrapa y los succiona un poco dentro de su boca, los acaricia con la punta de su lengua y vuelve a succionar.

Misha piensa en mil cosas pervertidas a la vez y apenas logra articular una frase medio coherente dentro de su cabeza y _Mierda, Cas, eres… como lo más caliente del universo y_ Castiel va a contradecir tal blasfemia cuando los dedos de Misha arremeten contra su boca, metiéndose mucho más profundo esta vez, pasando la barrera de sus dientes y atacando al instante su lengua. Una caricia, un tirón, un tirón y una caricia. Misha explora con los dedos toda la cavidad y Castiel sólo atina a apretar un poco esos dígitos con los labios y corresponder cada caricia dada a su lengua con una pequeña lamida y un jadeo y a succionar cuando parece que los dedos de Misha lo van a abandonar.

Castiel está tan metido en esa tarea de casi comerse los dedos de Misha que no se percata del movimiento de su otra mano hasta que la tiene en su rostro. Siente los dedos de esa manos dibujar una a una las formas de su rostro, pasando por su frente y acariciando sus cejas, bajando por su nariz y subiendo a jugar con sus pestañas, hundiendo la punta de los dedos en sus pómulos y bajar haciendo círculos por sus mejillas. Finalmente juguetea por la línea de su mandíbula y termina el recorrido posándose en su cuello.

Misha es puro éxtasis en ese momento. La gracia de Castiel se remueve contra su alma y sólo puede abrazarla con más fuerza, además que Castiel deja escapar un jadeo apenas ahogado por sus dedos cuando su otra mano garabatea caricias sobre la piel de su cuello y Misha habla dentro de su mente, porque es Misha y no puede quedarse callado y _Cas… ¿Sabías que pasé una temporada en un monasterio budista en el Tíbet?_

Cas va a responder que sí, que puede ver recuerdos de eso dentro de la memoria de Misha, que puede ver eso y mucho más, pero como respuesta sólo puede succionar la punta de uno de los dedos y responder a medias dentro de su cabeza un _Sí_ y se remueve y suspira cuando los dedos que acarician su cuello ahora jalan levemente del lóbulo de su oreja y _sí, lo sé… puedo verlo en tu memoria_ y Misha sólo afianza más las caricias sobre la piel suave y delicada y deja a Castiel hacer y deshacer con sus dedos dentro de su boca y _Cas… no sólo aprendí a meditar, ¿sabes?_

Castiel va a preguntar qué quiere decir con eso, pero sólo recibe una caricia bajo la oreja, cerca del nacimiento del cabello, que lo estremece hasta la última fibra y esta vez si va a preguntar qué es lo que sucede con su cuerpo, pero la risita traviesa de Misha es la única respuesta que recibe hasta que finalmente se digna a explicarle, tras repetir la caricia unas cuantas veces.

_Para descubrir mi espíritu primero tuve que descubrir los misterios de mi propio cuerpo, Cas_ y otra caricia circular en el mismo lugar y Castiel está a punto de morder uno de los dedos que tiene en la boca para acallar el jadeo que no quiere soltar y _te mostraré lo que aprendí, Cas, te enseñaré la forma correcta de llegar al éxtasis _y las manos de Misha abandonan su boca y su cuello y Castiel sólo puede emitir un quejido molesto por la falta de contacto.

– ¿Misha?

Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta, ni en palabra ni en pensamiento, ni siquiera el más mínimo contacto y va a preguntar qué sucede cuando el alma de Misha jala su gracia hacia abajo, la arrastra valiéndose de ese apretado abrazo con el que la sostiene y por unos segundos todo es negro. Misha lo ha empujado a lo más profundo de su ser y Cas teme que quiera encerrarlo ahí, que no le permita salir y que todo eso de "estar contigo" no fuese nada más que una jugarreta, un engaño…

Y se vuelve a ocultar bajo sus alas, sumiéndose en la negrura, se acurruca y piensa en lo peor. Porque si algo ha aprendido desde que está en la tierra es que todo puede ser peor.

_Eres un pesimista, Cas. _

Aparta sólo un poco sus alas cuando la voz de Misha resuena en su interior, su alma brilla con ese halo de calidez y frescura tan contradictorio y tan único y Castiel sólo se deja bañar por las sensaciones y el bienestar, la incandescencia y la calma acunan su gracia y no pasa ni siquiera un segundo cuando está otra vez envuelto por el alma de Misha y todo es Misha, todo lo que percibe y siente y lo ve cuando abre los ojos.

– _Sólo… tenía que preparar algo._

La imagen que refleja el espejo es distinta. Aún puede ver a Misha, con su sonrisa relajada y transmitiéndole tranquilidad, la diferencia radica en que ahora tiene el torso descubierto. Nada de chalecos de lana teñida o camisetas con un "Namasté" impreso al frente. Es sólo un torso desnudo, de piel blanca y tersa, totalmente libre de vellos y marcada con suaves músculos.

– ¿Qué…?

Pero Misha sólo ríe, con esa risa fácil que tiene, y apunta su torso desnudo antes de contestar.

– _Te dije que te enseñaría, ¿no? déjate hacer._

Antes de que Castiel logre encontrar algún tipo de excusa Misha lo silencia con una caricia sobre los labios. Cas se mueve en busca de más contacto, porque necesita ese toque, necesita sentir los dedos de Misha deslizarse por su lengua y masajear sus labios, lo necesita y está a punto de atrapar esos dedos con la boca cuando Misha los aparta y _juro que apenas estemos frente a frente te enseñaré a usar tu boca._ Un último roce sobre esos labios sonrojados, un "_te regalaré un orgasmo con sólo un beso, lo prometo", _y continúa con la caricia un poco más abajo, delinea su mandíbula con ambas manos y dibuja los pliegues de sus orejas, deteniéndose luego a hacer círculos en esa zona tan sensible cerca del nacimiento del cabello.

Castiel se deja hacer, curioso por las sensaciones y por los recuerdos que logra vislumbrar en la mente de Misha y las manos continúan su camino, acarician siguiendo la línea de su yugular y se detienen en sus clavículas, en las cuales garabatea mil y un cosas distintas y _Cas, necesito que respires_ porque Castiel no está respirando, está demasiado asustado del hormigueo que lo recorre por completo y que se detiene justo entre sus piernas con cada caricia que Misha da en el lugar preciso, conocedor de su propio cuerpo, y Misha ríe suavemente, porque Castiel toma una gran bocanada de aire que escapa al instante en forma de un gemidito tímido.

– _Nos vas a ahogar si no respiras, Cas._

Pero Castiel no quiere respirar y niega fuerte con la cabeza y aguanta el aire en sus pulmones, porque al respirar no se controla, porque al intentarlo una vez más tiene el mismo resultado: el aire escapa por su boca en forma de sonidos que no sabe qué puede hacer y que son iguales a los que hacía la chica de esa película del repartidor de pizza.

– No creo que… ah…

Y Castiel se remueve, incómodo y avergonzado, porque hace sonidos que a Misha parecen gustarle y lo acaricia con más vehemencia y Castiel comienza a creer que algo malo debe haber con ese cuerpo que es ridículamente sensible y bajo el más mínimo roce se estremece y la piel se le eriza y _Misha… creo que estás enfermo_ porque su cuerpo comienza a generar más calor del necesario y Castiel sólo puede recordar esa ocasión en la que estuvo velando el sueño de un afiebrado Dean y Sam le explicaba que Dean estaba enfermo y que había pescado una gripe y _el cuerpo humano genera calor de esta forma cuando está infectado__ con agentes externos, Cas _y va a preguntarle a Misha si es que está resfriado o si es normal que su cuerpo reaccione así, pero sólo gime con fuerza cuando esos inquietos dedos de Misha pellizcan los oscuros pedacitos de piel que adornan sus pectorales y aspira hondo y suspira y vuelve a gemir quedito porque Misha no detiene el toque.

– _¿Ves? Al respirar es mejor._

Castiel no está posición de negar o refutar nada y se deshace en jadeos y gemiditos que ya no puede reprimir y las manos de Misha siguen su camino, bajando y bajando. Castiel contrae el vientre porque siente cosquillas y Misha suelta una risotada en su interior porque _Cas, yo no soy cosquilloso, eres tú_ y Castiel sólo atina a esconder su gracia bajo sus alas y el alma de Misha lo abraza con más fuerza y aparta sus alas para que quede expuesto a las sensaciones y _no, no quiero_ y se intenta cubrir una vez más y Misha lo empuja a la superficie y lo sigue tocando y las cosquillas contraen su vientre y gime bajito y Misha… Misha sonríe.

– _Cas… confía en mí._

Castiel no sabe muy bien cómo, pero sigue entero después de ese toque tan intenso que Misha le da en la entrepierna, así sobre la ropa y todo, pero Cas se estremece al punto en que casi termina de rodillas en el suelo y es Misha el que los sostiene a ambos de pie al apoyar las manos en el mueble y _¿Cas?_ Pero Castiel no le responde, está mucho más ocupado intentando huir y esconderse en ese rincón oscuro y tranquilo en el interior de Misha, pretendiendo soltarse del apretado abrazo con el que el alma de su contenedor lo mantiene en la superficie y quiere esconderse abajo sus alas una vez más para no sentir nada, pero Misha es insistente y lo empuja con más fuerza y lo abraza para tranquilizarlo y lo toca ahí otra vez.

Un roce, apenas el pasar de los dedos por encima y Castiel se remueve de un lado a otro, porque conoce lo suficiente sobre humanos para saber qué sucede si esa zona se endurece y se estimula, lo sabe y no está seguro que querer sentirlo, así que intenta huir una vez más, se retuerce entre las manos de Misha y en su interior aletea como una gallina asustada y gimotea desesperado y _no, Misha, no…_ porque Misha no lo suelta, porque Misha abre su pantalón con demasiada rapidez y la presión disminuye un poco, porque Misha abraza su gracia con más fuerza y lo empuja hacia la superficie.

– _Si no me dejas hacerlo estaremos así todo el día… _

Pero a Cas no parece importarle, sólo jadea asustado porque los dedos de Misha esta vez están contra su piel y tiembla y el calor y _fiebre, Misha, tenemos fiebre_ y Misha sólo ríe porque Castiel habla en plural e intenta escapar una vez más y se ve frustrado por los pantalones que tiene enredados en los tobillos y su ropa interior está por sus rodillas y _no tenemos fiebre, Cas, tenemos una calentura_ y Cas no lo entiende, no entiende nada en realidad, lo único que sabe con seguridad en ese momento, en ese baño en una posada de Nueva Orleans, es que todo el universo… no, toda la infinita creación de su padre vale mierda comparada con lo que Misha le hace sentir cuando lo toma con la mano completa y lo presiona un poco, sólo un poco, pero es suficiente para que Castiel que flote en esa sensación y se olvide de escapar y de sus alas y que los humanos que decidió proteger están allá afuera escuchando lo que seguramente son los gemidos más obscenos que alguien puede hacer.

Castiel, en ese momento, es sólo alguien que acaba de descubrir que la masturbación es genial. No hay epifanías apocalípticas, ni visiones de Dios, ni profecías de cómo terminar la guerra. Nada. Sólo es Castiel dándose cuenta que todo ese tiempo, esos tres años que lleva dando tumbos por la tierra, pudo ser mucho más llevadero si hubiese descubierto que ese órgano que consideraba inútil, e incluso feo, podía hacerlo sentir tan bien, tan en comunión consigo mismo y el universo y el mismísimo Misha.

Misha parece muy satisfecho con su rendición final y como recompensa comienza con las verdaderas caricias, de arriba a abajo, arriba y masajea la punta, delineando el frenillo y el orificio que se humedece con rapidez, esparciendo el líquido seminal por todo el glande. Abajo y forma un apretado círculo con sus dedos, presionando la vena media a lo largo del tronco y termina masajeando suavemente los testículos, pasando la yema de sus dedos justo por la línea que los separa.

Arriba y abajo, lento y constante.

Castiel ya no tiene voluntad para acallar los gemidos que le nacen desde lo más hondo del pecho y deja fluir toda esa orquesta de sonidos que se atropellan uno tras otro para salir de sus labios, la piel le arde por aquí y por allá y por donde sea que la otra mano de Misha lo toque y sin saber en realidad lo que hace, sus caderas se mecen adelante y atrás, siguiendo la velocidad que la mano de Misha impone.

Por su parte Misha se ocupa de mantener el ritmo, sabe dónde y cuándo tocar para lograr que Castiel se arquee de puro placer y gima ahogado y diga su nombre en su susurros rápidos y _Misha, Misha… por favor, Misha_ y Misha está segurísimo de que Castiel no tiene ni la menor idea qué está pidiendo, pero se lo da de igual forma. Aumenta la velocidad de sus caricias y Castiel no aguanta más de pie, dejándose caer sobre el mueble del lavamanos, con todo el torso en contacto con la superficie fría, la piel erizada y un jadeo sobresaltado por el choque de temperaturas. Misha no puede estar más contento con su reacción y decide llevar las cosas un poco más lejos. Total, no es como si no se hubiese tocado antes.

Castiel en cambio no puede pensar en nada coherente, pero comprende muchas cosas, comprende el porqué la industria de la prostitución y la pornografía es tan fructífera, comprende que Dean se la pase liado entre las piernas de alguna mujer, comprende que su fallecido hermano Gabriel bajara a la tierra a vivir sumergido en placeres carnales y comprende, también, el porqué Misha quería compartir eso con él, lo comprende, pero no logra pensar en eso por demasiado tiempo.

Los dedos de la mano de Misha que recorrían su cuerpo se apresuran para entrar en su boca y Castiel no tarda en recibirlos y llenarlos de saliva, los succiona dentro de su boca y los acaricia con la lengua, pero Misha los retira demasiado pronto y va a protestar cuando siente esos dedos en otro lugar.

– Misha… ¿qué…?

Pero como única respuesta sólo obtiene más placer y más calor. Las caricias sobre su erección se redoblan, el ritmo es intenso y la presión es la justa para obligarlo a arquearse de placer y esos dedos húmedos que _OhDiosPadreSantísimo _hacen círculos ahí atrás, obligándolo a alzar las caderas, porque ese contacto manda golpes de electricidad pura a lo largo de su columna y Misha no hace más que susurrar en su cabeza y _tranquilo, déjate llevar, Cas, tranquilo,_ porque Castiel no sabe cuándo ni porqué, pero está sollozando.

Todo es tan intenso que duele, las caricias queman y a ese punto sólo necesita un empujoncito, algo pequeñito, una sola sensación más intensa y se dejará arrastras a ése lugar maravilloso al que Misha lo invita con su toques.

Y esa sensación no se hace esperar.

Misha introduce sólo la punta de uno de sus dedos en su interior y Castiel se contrae y suelta un grito que apenas y puede acallar contra el mueble del lavamanos. Castiel aplasta su frente contra el mueble mientras un calor como fuego líquido lo recorre y se concentra todo en su entrepierna que parece derretirse y jadea con cada espasmo de sus músculos y gime de gusto porque Misha lo sigue tocando y todo es de colores y con puntitos brillantes. Su cuerpo se siente mojado y débil, pero totalmente relajado y Castiel se deja caer por el mueble hasta el suelo, quedando de rodillas, manchado con los fluidos de su contenedor, pero totalmente satisfecho.

En el interior, su gracia se agita de un lado a otro y el alma de Misha se ve obligada a soltarla porque ésta se expande y se hace más brillante, abrazando su alma de vuelta, que sumisa se deja rodear por sus alas. Misha le ha dejado la completa soberanía de su cuerpo, cosa que Cas agradece de cierta forma, porque no podría aguantar más toques sin caer al suelo de bruces gimiendo de puro éxtasis. Así que se queda un minuto completo simplemente disfrutando de esa nueva y grata sensación post orgásmica, de ese cosquilleo que lentamente abandona su entrepierna y la forma en que todos los músculos cercanos a su pelvis aún se contraen en leves y erráticos espasmos.

Unos minutos luego, tras sentir lo que parecía ser el último vestigio de su primer, largo y explosivo orgasmo y _habrá muchos más después de este, Cas_, Castiel se incorpora, lentamente, los músculos le pesan, pero se siente más ligero también. Todo es una gran contradicción, pero a Castiel, el ángel del señor, no le importa. Todo está claro y sabe lo que debe hacer.

Y lo va a hacer.

Ése orgasmo fue un cúmulo de revelaciones coronado por ese momento en que su gracia estuvo en perfecta comunión con el alma de Misha, permitiendo ese fluir de conciencias en el que pudo ver todos sus errores desde une nueva perspectiva y ahora sabe que se ha equivocado un montón, lo puede ver en los recuerdos de Misha que se abren con más claridad para él, como si ese orgasmo le quitara un velo de ceguera parcial, que no le permitía ver nada con claridad. Ahora sabe que tiene que arreglar las cosas y está por hacerlo cuando Misha lo detiene en su intento de salir del baño y con esa vocecita tan suya le hace una pequeña sugerencia y _Cas, primero… deberíamos asearnos _y a Castiel se le van todos los colores a la cara al comprender lo que eso implica.

Misha, manos y lugares sensibles.

– Lo haré yo.

Se limpia rápido con algo de papel, se lava las manos y no sabe muy bien cómo, pero se sube la ropa interior y el pantalón y sale del baño rápido, no vaya a ser que a Misha le dé por repetir y _luego, Cas, luego_ y no tiene ganas ni de contradecirlo, porque no quiere y porque no saca nada, sólo se hace el loco cuando sale del baño y los humanos lo miran como si anduviese en pañales igual que Cupido, hace su mueca de costumbre y Misha se ríe en su interior, porque _Cas, en serio, ¡cómo puedes poner esa cara!_

– Vamos por Jared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lástima que no puedo linkear el dibujo que hice para este capítulo.  
>Si quieren verlo deben poner en google: chinsung deviantart hugging my angel<br>Es el primer link ;)


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Arriba el cinco, ya estamos llegando con Jared.

Espero que les guste el capítulo!

**Capítulo Cinco:**

Algún Lugar, Estados Unidos.

Jared Padalecki es un buen actor. Puede ser un chico dulce o el héroe de turno, puede ser muy serio o ponerse a llorar de forma espontánea. Jared es actor y trabaja en una serie en la que el personaje que interpreta se llama Sam Winchester. Y Sam es un tipo un poco ñoño e idealista y _no creo que esa sea la mejor opción, Dean_, fue criado por su hermano mayor que seguramente sufre satiriasis y un pseudo padre que le enseñó a usar una pistola y no a atar sus cordones. _Cabrón._

Así que Sam Winchester es un tipo duro, sentimental a veces, pero duro. Sam abre puertas de una patada y mata demonios sin pestañear, por ende Sam se habría escapado de ese lugar en segundos.

Jared no.

Así que, una vez que logra soltarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían colgado del techo, Jared se queda un momento analizando sus posibilidades de escapar de ese lugar sin que lo maten.

Y, siendo realistas, sus posibilidades son muy escasas.

Así que se sienta en el suelo para pensar con algo más de tranquilidad y entrecruza sus piernas y estira un poco su espalda, dejándola totalmente recta, así como Misha le había enseñado en una de sus locas e improvisadas clases de yoga que hacía en mitad del set.

Respira hondo, permitiendo que ese humo tibio que llena sus pulmones llegué un poco más profundo en su ser y se deja llevar por la sensación de calor líquido descendiendo desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, relajando sus músculos y acariciando suavemente su cuerpo. _Meditar es… wow_. Jared se sumerge en esa sensación todo el tiempo que esta dura, porque se siente igual que esas veces que comparte la ducha con Jensen y la imagen mental de Jensen lo reconforta y le da fuerzas, porque _Jen, voy a volver contigo. _Jared está totalmente focalizado en escapar de ese lugar.

Con una voluntad renovada, Jared se dispone a analizar su entorno. Está encerrado en una habitación oscura, llena de objetos de tortura y herramientas corto-punzantes, bien… _¿qué haría Sam Winchester?_ Bueno, primero, Sam Winchester no huiría sin zapatos, así que aprovecha ese momento y a tientas busca su calceta perdida y su respectivo zapato y se lo calza por pura suerte, porque apenas logra ver más allá de su nariz.

Segundo, Sam Winchester analizaría su entorno.

Y Jared no cree que ese paso sea… ejecutable, porque no puede ver casi nada y…oh… Ok, sí, sí puede ver algo, y es un minúsculo rayo de luz que entra por el ojo de la cerradura de lo que acaba de descubrir es la puerta y _¡Bendita sea la luz!_

Jared acaba de averiguar que esa habitación si tiene salida. _Punto a mi favor_. El problema está en que él no es Sam, y por ende tampoco es un cazador, pero lleva el suficiente tiempo actuando como uno para saber qué es lo que debe hacer. Y lo sabe, _oh, sí_, tiene todo un súper plan de escape estilo Winchester, el problema está en si realmente va a poder llevarlo a cavo. Por ejemplo, sabe que debe salir de esa habitación oscura en la que está y sabe que Sam Winchester forzaría esa cerradura en menos de un minuto.

El problema es que él es Jared Padalecki, no Sam Winchester, y es actor, no cazador. Jared abre cerraduras de utilería y patea puertas sin seguro. Así que, cuando Jared se ve obligado a forzar una cerradura real, una que no es de utilería, pues… obvio.

Falla.

– ¡Estúpida puerta!

Y lo ha intentado, claro, pero la cerradura parece inmune a todos sus intentos de forzarla con las jeringas que terminan rotas y los cuchillos que no le hacen ni un rasguño a esa sólida puerta que, si Jared fuese Sam Winchester, sabría que es de hierro. Ni hablar de los alicates, porque en esa oscuridad no puede ver nada sobre lo cual usarlos y los martillos harían demasiado ruido y no necesita llamar más la atención.

Intenta incluso con la fusta, maldición, le da fuerte a la condenada, pero la puerta no se abre y Jared Padalecki nunca ha deseado ser Sam Winchester con más fuerza que en ese momento.

Está por rendirse cuando escucha el murmullo de pasos fuera de la puerta y _Oh, que el universo se folle a los ángeles_, en un segundo piensa en lo peor y en lo mejor que su mente torturada le permiten. Piensa en ese tipo _puto loco secuestrador_ obsesionado con la serie y piensa en Jensen, _mi Jen, mío,_ y piensa en que va a morir o a ser salvado y no alcanza a pensar nada más cuando _¡No, no!_ la cerradura hace ese _clic_ que tanto buscó, y _al carajo con la puerta_ que se abre, no es Jensen el que entra y Jared sólo alcanza a caer sentado al suelo un paso más atrás y _¡Mierda, mierda!_ en la habitación entra ese tipo enorme con cara de indigestión que mira sorprendido el espacio que antes ocupaba Jared cuando estaba amarrado y maldice y gruñe y Jared se pregunta por qué rayos no lo mira a él, que está justo ahí a su lado, sumiso y expectante, muerto de miedo y esperando ser torturado otra vez y ese hombre no hace nada y _¿Por qué?_

El tipo sólo maldice en alguna lengua extraña y le lanza una mirada a la habitación. Jared se queda muy quieto, encogido contra la pared más cercana a la puerta, oculto en esa semioscuridad. Espera en completo silencio y aguanta la respiración cuando ese tipo casi tan grande como él da un paso dentro de la habitación, Jared apenas se aguanta las ganas de lloriquear cuando ese hombre da otro paso, quedando casi frente a frente con Jared, quien puede sentir el frío y la aura muerta que emana de ese hombre que está a medio paso de su cuerpo.

Analiza toda la habitación, buscando entre las sombras a Jared, que espera que en cualquier momento se volteé a mirarlo y con esa risa sádica y ese tono despectivo le diga "Sólo estaba jugando, siempre supe que estabas ahí", pero el tipo no lo hace, ni siquiera cuando se queda un momento mirando con más concentración justo ahí donde Jared está y Jared jura que él tipo puede verlo ¡Debe verlo! Sólo se hace el idiota para hacerlo sufrir, pero _eso sería demasiado estúpido, Jay_, porque si, el tipo no parecía ser una lumbrera, ok, pero nadie podía ser tan tonto para no fijarse que un ser humano de la talla de Jared Padalecki estaba ahí mismo en la habitación. Así que había tres opciones, que Jared pensó en segundos: Opción Uno; había muerto y su alma estaba atrapada en una especie de limbo. Opción Dos; estaba vivo y el tipo había desarrollado una ceguera espontánea. Opción Tres; de alguna forma mágica-mística Jared había desarrollado el poder de la invisibilidad.

El caso es que Jared se encuentra a si mismo rogando por la tercera posibilidad, pese a ser la más ridícula, pero… _¡Es que no me ve!_ y la luz que entra por la puerta le da de lleno en la mitad del cuerpo y aún así él no parece verlo, si incluso ese hombre manotea el aire justo sobre la cabeza de Jared, casi rozando su cabello, y no, Jared no lo cree, pero… _¡No me ve!_

El pecho comienza a dolerle por la falta de oxigeno y Jared se ve obligado a respirar para no morir, en caso de que realmente esté vivo, y cuando respira se traga las ganas de soltar un chillido de pura sorpresa cuando ese tipo voltea a mirar ahí donde él está con sus ojos totalmente negros _¡Oh, Dios!_ Eso no puede estar sucediendo, porque no, _¡NO!_ los demonios no existen, o sea… _si, tal vez existan_, pero Jared siempre creyó que eso de usar gente como si fuese ropa y los ojos negros eran excentricidades de Kripke y _¡Es sólo una serie de televisión!_ Jared pasa de estar frente a secuestrador loco a estar frente a un demonio _¡.NIO!_ un demonio que no es un actor, justo, JUSTO, cuando él no es Sam Winchester.

Ahora hay una Opción Cuatro; está dentro de Supernatural.

Y claro, es invisible también. Así que es más bien una opción tres punto uno. La cosa es que no sabe qué hacer, sólo sabe que ese tipo parece no verlo y que, cuando junta el suficiente valor para apartar la mirada del demonio, descubre que ese humo que sentía en su interior ahora lo rodea por completo y todo huele a cosas quemadas y pequeños vestigios de humo lo cubren de arriba abajo, como un delicado velo.

El demonio se aleja un paso y Jared sabe que si quiere salir de ese lugar, si quiere ver a Jensen y sacarle a punta de besos una respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta y tener esa pequeña boda privada con Jensen luciendo un traje perfecto y sus labios de ensueño y su sonrisa y esas pecas hermosas y no sabe porqué, pero se imagina a Misha casándolos, pese a que Misha sería el padrino, pero Misha está ahí riéndose a más no poder de su cara de imbécil enamorado y Jared lo decide: _Todo VA a ser perfecto_, porque si Jared Padalecki quiere salir de ese lugar, y él quiere de verdad, tendrá que salir al estilo Winchester.

Se pone de pie lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y aprovecha el momento en el que el demonio está distraído revisando las cuerdas cortadas y las herramientas de tortura esparcidas por el piso, así que Jared aprieta su puño y planta fuerte los pies en el suelo, el tipo parece no inmutarse, obvio, no lo puede ver, sólo saca un teléfono de su bolsillo y marca rápido, _Jefe, se escapó. Parece que lo subestimamos,_ Jared alza su puño y se mentaliza, porque ese golpe debe ser de verdad, no sólo una maroma coordinada por el coreógrafo de peleas, no, debe darle al tipo en la cara lo bastante fuerte para noquearlo y luego correr como condenado.

– ¿Quién está ahí?

– Damnet te…

Y Jared maldice en latín, porque sabe maldecir en ese idioma gracias a Sam Winchester y no atina a nada más que plantarle en la cara al demonio ese puñetazo que tanto estuvo preparando, pero ¡_Mierda, mierda!_ duele un montón, porque él no sabe golpear de verdad y Jensen no está ahí para consolarlo con sus besos.

Cuando termina de quejarse casi no puede creer que el tipo esté realmente tirado en el piso y va a acercarse a revisar su estado cuando recuerda que _es un demonio ¡por supuesto que está bien!_ así que hace lo que se supone que debe hacer un cazador. Toma del suelo lo primero que encuentra, la estúpida fusta y uno de los cuchillos, el mediano, porque _éste es el que elegiría Sam Winchester_, el mediano, porque el grande le quitaría movilidad y el pequeño lo dejaría desprotegido, y sale de la habitación oscura cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se aleja unos pasos y se queda un segundo mirando la puerta.

– ¿Esas son…?

Parpadea confundido cuando ve un montón de bolsitas de cuero colgadas por todo el marco y va a tomar una cuando escucha como el demonio se incorpora dentro de la habitación y apenas tiene tiempo para asegurar las trabas, usando esa fusta ridícula que pensó no le serviría para nada, cuando el demonio comienza a golpear el metal como el _puto demonio que es. _Va a tirarla en cualquier segundo, así que Jared sólo piensa c_ondenado Kripke con sus demonios de mierda_ ¿No los podía describir como tipos débiles y medio tontos? No, tenía que joderle la vida y hacerlos fuertes y malos, Jared se da cuenta en ese momento que efectivamente ese tipo es como uno de los demonios de la serie y si él está en la serie por ende sabe, realmente sabe, cómo eliminar a ese demonio, lo sabe y sabe también que tiene suerte, porque esa puerta parece ser de hierro y eso le da algo de ventaja.

– _¡__Exorcizamus te, omni__s__ immundu__s__ spiritu__s__!_

Al decir la primera línea de ese exorcismo, que se vio obligado a aprender para interpretar a Sam Winchester, el demonio dentro de la habitación deja de golpear la puerta, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque luego vuelve a hacerlo con más fuerza, asustando a Jared que _Oh mierda, enojé al demonio,_ se aleja un paso antes de continuar.

– O_mnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii__…_ – Un quejido, un aullido y más golpes en la puerta, cada vez más fuertes y el metal se abolla y Jared está a punto de orinarse en lo poco que queda de sus pantalones y duda, oh, sí, duda que sea una buena idea eso de decir un exorcismo así a la ligera. – Oye, no tenemos que hacer esto, en serio. Sí prometes no matarme y dejarme ir… no te exorcizaré y todos felices.

– ¡Mataré a toda tu puta familia, humano de mierda!

_Ok, bien_. Jared debió prever eso, o sea… es un demonio, claro, y los demonios hablan sucio y amenazan a tus seres queridos cuando estás por enviarlos al infierno. Así que suspira y se concentra, porque está nervioso y las manos le tiemblan, en su mente hay muchos exorcismos extraños y un montón de conjuros que pensó había olvidado, pero ahora se debaten por salir todos juntos de su boca.

– _Omnis… __omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabólica__… _

– ¡Me comeré a tu padre y violaré a tu madre por la boca!

Más insultos, gritos de dolor y más golpes en la puerta. Jared está a un paso de salir corriendo por ese pasillo a todo lo que le dan las piernas, pero se queda porque siente un calor agradable en su mano y una oleada de calma le llena el pecho lentamente y porque sabe que su exorcismo está funcionando y la puerta parece resistir bien todo ese asedio de golpes.

– _E-__ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabólica… _¡Deja ya de insultar a mi mamá, cabrón! _Humiliare sub potenti manu Deo_; ¡La tuya lo es más! _contremisce et effuge invocato… invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine quem inferi tremunt_… ¡Mi abuela es una santa, retráctate de eso! _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._ ¡Cállate de una puta vez! _U__t ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviré…_

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, porque ese demonio sigue maldiciendo a toda su familia y su descendencia que por motivos reproductivos no va a tener, pero de tenerla… Dios, realmente espera que no nazcan con orejas de conejo o sin huesos, así que suspira y se relaja, porque no ha respirado desde que comenzó a recitar de memoria toda esa cosa en latín que apenas sabe que significa y sólo le queda una última frase y va a funcionar, la condenada cosa va a funcionar.

– Te lo advierto, te enviaré al infierno.

– Y yo me haré un sándwich con el alma de tu puta de ojos verdes.

– ¡Con Jensen no te metes! _¡T__e rogamus, Deo, audi nos__!_

El grito que suelta el demonio es desgarrador y Jared cae de rodillas y debe cubrirse los oídos para menguar un poco el dolor que ese chillido le provoca, luego todo es calma. De la habitación no sale ningún sonido, Jared, pese a que se muere de curiosidad y quiere saber si es que ese tipo realmente ya no está poseído, aprieta con fuerza el cuchillo en su mano y camina por ese pasillo estrecho y apenas iluminado en búsqueda de la salida.

Spirit Lake, Idaho.

Dean suspira frustrado. Se la han pasado un buen rato rebotando de estado en estado, siguiendo los pequeños pulsos de luz que el anillo de Jensen emite. La verdad es que ya está bastante mareado con tanta tele-transportaciones o la mierda que sea que haga Castiel para llevarlos de un lugar a otro.

El problema principal de Dean es Jensen. Sabía que no era buena idea traerlo, porque Jensen es _sólo un actor muy marica que estorba más de lo que ayuda_, pero Sam insistió en que debía ir y Castiel con su cara de plasta, _Él es el único que puede usar el conjuro, Dean_, porque Dean no puede, a pesar de que tiene el mismo cuerpo y la misma sangre y la misma esencia, si Dean lo usa sólo apunta a Sam y odia toda esa mierda rosa de "Almas complementarias" porque le parece argumento de teleserie barata y odia TODO, odia el conjuro por ser tan gay, odia a Castiel por invocar a Elemiah con sus "_Es tu hombre_" y sus misterios, odia a Misha por conseguir en menos de un día lo que tanto intentó por medio de prostitutas y pornografía, que Castiel se hiciera una paja, y odia a Jensen, por ser el rey mismo de los maricas y casi tirar todo su estómago por la borda, apenas Castiel los hizo aparecer en ese pueblo de mierda en medio de unas montañas mugrosas olvidadas por la humanidad y por Dios.

¡Ni siquiera están en el pueblo principal, maldición! Están en… _una puta aldea_ en la periferia del Lago _Spirit_ y pasa de medio día y todas las personas normales están en sus casas almorzando, y él, Dean Winchester, que es todo menos normal, está buscando una versión marica de su hermano menor venida de otra dimensión, junto con un ángel raro con doble personalidad y un actor que tiene su cara y es súper gay.

_Perfecto._ Odia su vida.

– ¿Estás bien, Jensen?

Y si, también odia a Sam por ser atento con Jensen y por dejarse abrazar y llenar de cariñitos. Si, lo odia, y Jensen hace una mueca de corderito degollado que a Dean nunca le ha salido bien y se sienta en el suelo de cemento y se acurruca en Sam cuando este se agacha a comprobar su estado.

– Sí, sólo… no creí que ser trasportado por Cas se sintiese tan… nauseabundo.

– Ya te acostumbrarás, es… raro al principio.

Y Jensen frota su mejilla contra el musculoso pecho de Sam cuando este posa su gran mano sobre su vientre para calmar las molestias y lo acaricia lentamente, transmitiendo el calor de su palma a su revuelto estómago. Dean gruñe, porque el también siente el calor de la palma de Sam en su vientre y el calor de su pecho contra la cara y no quiere admitirlo, pero también se siente mejor del estómago. Además, Jensen está tan relajado y a gusto que el enojo de Dean se diluye y desvanece.

– _No te quejes tanto, Jenny, sabes que es tu culpa._

Todos voltean a ver a Misha, quien toma el control de su cuerpo con total soltura y se agacha junto al otro actor para consolarlo con una caricia en la frente y _fuiste tú el que dijo esa línea_ y Jensen se deja abrazar por Sam que no se despega de él ni bajo la mirada amenazante de Dean y Jensen hace un puchero y Dean quiere decapitarlo por hacer eso con su cara y _fue lo único que se me ocurrió, te reíste de todo lo demás_ y los actores se toman unos segundos para explicar a Sam y Dean de qué rayos hablan, les cuentan que en una escena Dean debía negar la oferta de Castiel de ser transportado y decir una excusa, excusa que permitieron a Jensen improvisar, y habían intentado _"Creo que es tú culpa que uno de mis testículos esté más pequeño"_ y _"Ahora_ m_e mareo cada vez que veo pezones rosados_" y con todo Misha estallaba en carcajadas descontroladas y debían tomar descansos lo bastante largos para que se recuperara de sus ataques de risa y, tras intentarlo muchas veces, al final Misha se había aguantado la risa con _"No he podido cagar en una semana"._

– ¿¡Fuiste tú!

Y Dean va a lanzarse sobre Jensen en ese mismo momento sino es por Sam que se pone de pié y lo ataja en el aire y lo levanta cómo si fuese muy ligero y _déjame, Sam, que es su culpa que tuviese que comer esas mierda de avena y ciruela_ y Sam con su cara de solemnidad y sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura logra convencerlo con un corto _luego, Dean, ahora debemos encontrar a Jared_, porque Sam sabe que Dean espera la menor excusa para lanzarse sobre Jensen y hacerlo un amante de vaginas a base de golpes, pero él no va a permitirlo, porque le agrada Jensen así, le gusta que sea sensible y lo abrace, porque es muy fácil imaginarse a Dean acariciando sus mejillas y diciéndole que lo quiere con delicados besos por todo su rostro y que…

– Creo que puedo sentir a Jared.

Claro, Jared. Lo olvidaría si no es por ese intenso dolor en su mano que le comienza de la nada y el corazón latiéndole millones de veces más rápido de lo normal, así que suelta a Dean y ayuda a Jensen a erguirse también, pero contrarío a lo que desearía Dean, Jensen no lo suelta, si no que entrelaza tranquilamente sus dedos y lo mira interrogante, porque nota su rostro contraído por el repentino nerviosismo que lo invade y Jensen le sonríe de medio lado y presiona un poco más su mano, calmándolo.

– ¿Dónde?

Pregunta Dean, con su cara descompuesta de puro enojo contra Jensen, porque nuevamente _el marica_ está "_aprovechándose_" de su hermano.

– Está cerca, pero no en este pueblo.

– ¿Entonces dónde, Cas? No tenemos todo el día.

Dean es pura mala disposición. Todo el universo _de mierda_, la _perra_ vida, el _hijo de puta del_ destino y el _jodido_ karma, todo, _TODOS_, están en su contra ese día.

– No lo sé, la presencia de Sam me confunde, pero… en esa dirección, creo.

Dean alza una de sus cejas cuando Castiel apunta directo al lago. Si, definitivamente el orgasmo que Misha le provocó dejó a Castiel estúpido.

– ¿El lago? ¿El lago-lago? ¿Bajo el agua?

– No lo sé, Dean. Acabo de decirte que la presencia de Sam me confunde.

Y Dean va a reclamar, porque claro, él es Dean Winchester y se le da muy bien reclamar, pero se traga todas sus palabras cuando, repentinamente, Sam cae de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza y Jensen es arrastrado con él al suelo y no pasa ni un segundo cuando Dean ya está de rodillas a su lado llamándolo y _¿Sam? ¡Sam!_

– ¿Sam, qué ocurre? Por favor no me digas que comenzaste con eso de las visiones otra vez.

Sam niega con la cabeza y deja caer su frente en el hombro de su hermano, un miedo inmenso lo devora por dentro y agradece tener a Dean y a Jensen a su lado para calmarse. Dean en tanto se apresura a sostenerlo por los brazos para que no se precipite al suelo y quede de cara en el concreto. Jensen los observa desde su posición, de rodillas junto a Sam y acunando con cariño una de sus manos, observa preocupado y enternecido la escena y es que Dean puede ser muy cuidadoso cuando se preocupa de verdad. A su lado, Castiel observa la situación con curiosidad y Misha en su interior deja de hablar un momento para observar también.

– No… no, estoy bien… no hay visiones… sólo… estoy aturdido. Ya pasó… no se preocupen.

– ¿Qué sentiste, Sam? – Pregunta Dean, una vez que Sam levanta la cabeza de su hombro. – ¿Dolor? ¿Nauseas? ¿Qué?

– No estoy seguro, Dean… creo que… miedo, mucho miedo y fue… fue como un pitido, como cuando escuchas un sonido muy fuerte.

– ¿Igual que estar junto a un parlante en un concierto de Metallica?

Sam suelta una risita, pese a que el miedo no se va del todo, pero no puede evitar calmarse con la comparación de Dean y _Sí, Dean, justo como estar parado junto a un parlante en un concierto de Metallica_ y Sam no puede evitar sonreír divertido porque _Dean, todo lo comparas con el rock_ y Dean sonríe aliviado porque Sam está bien y _sólo las cosas que valen la pena, Sammy_.

Jensen y Castiel los ayudan a incorporarse y un minuto luego caminan por un pueblucho que no tiene más que unas cuantas casas y edificios humedecidos por el viento que pasa sobre el lago _Spirit_, y casi no hay gente en la calle, cosa que Dean agradece, y las pocas personas que pasan apenas les dirigen una mirada curiosa.

Jensen camina adelante, con el anillo oculto en su mano izquierda indicándoles el camino hacia el lago y con Sam bien sujeto en su mano derecha, porque _no quiero que te apartes de mi lado en ningún momento, Sam_ y no le importa que Dean gruña cada dos por tres porque lo han dejado a él con los bolsos llenos de armas y sal o que Castiel ladee su cabeza hacia la izquierda sin entender nada, sólo le importa que Sam no rehúye de su agarre y que a cada paso que da Jared está un poco más cerca.

– Ya me estoy aburriendo de este jueguito ¿Cuándo piensas soltar a Sam?

Es Dean el que reclama, porque se siente excluido y porque tiene que caminar junto a Castiel que está más distraído que nunca y porque tuvo que dejar a su Nena en Nueva Orleans y porque su mano arde y siente la leve presión de los dedos de Sam entre los suyos.

– Pues… cuando Sam ya no me deje tocarlo. Obvio.

Contesta Jensen, todo tranquilidad, mientras sigue su búsqueda apuntando con su anillo a los edificios viejos y a las pequeñas casas. Dean por su parte se encabrona, porque Sam no dice nada y simplemente camina muy cerca de Jensen, acomodando su _Beretta_ dentro de su chaqueta para sacarla con facilidad con la mano que tiene libre y _¿En serio le vas a seguir el juego, Sam?_

– Yo me siento bien así, Dean, me tranquiliza mucho. No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo.

– ¡Porque vas de la mano con un hombre!

Y Sam pone esa cara de circunstancia con sus cejas formando un arco y los dientes apretados, porque para él lo que dice Dean no tiene ningún sentido y _es lo mismo que si estuviera de la mano contigo, Dean_ y _es muy distinto, Sam, yo no soy marica y nunca andaría de la mano contigo_ y la gente descaradamente se para a mirarlos, porque son cuatro hombres adultos, atractivos, al parecer homosexuales y están en medio de una _aldea_ junto a un lago en medio de una montaña _hija de la gran perra_.

– Ése es el problema, Dean, que tú no lo harías, pero Jensen si, así que puedo andar de la mano con él si quiero.

Y Dean sólo atina a separarlos de un manotazo y Sam vuelve a tomar la mano de un alucinado Jensen que no sabe si correr a esconderse de la obvia furia de Dean o si quedarse porque la furia también comienza a llenarlo, además está de la mano con Sam, _Sam~ con sus manos tan grandes y calientes_, y Jensen se obliga a volver a la realidad porque Dean sólo grita _¡SAM!_ e intenta apartarlos una vez más

– ¡No, Dean! Me gusta estar así con Jensen, me es más fácil calmarme y sé que si intento abrazarlo buscando apoyo no me va a apartar de un empujón como tú lo harías.

– Yo no te apartaría de un empujón si me abrazaras, Sam.

Y _Sí lo harías_ y _No, Sam, no lo haría_ y Jensen se harta, porque es estúpido que esos dos, siendo hermanos, no sean capaces de abrazarse a menos que uno de los dos haya estado muerto o en el infierno, así que decide cortar por lo sano. Toma la mano que Dean tiene libre, porque ha soltado el bolso de la armas para gesticular con más comodidad, cortando su discurso de "los momentos rosa" y la enlaza con la mano de un Sam totalmente sorprendido.

– Listo, los quiero ver caminar así un rato, como buenos hermanos.

Dice Jensen, tomando los bolsos con las armas. Se acomoda uno en el hombro y el otro, el más pesado, porque _es un ángel, podrá con él_, se lo ofrece a Castiel, quien lo recibe sin decir nada.

– No voy a andar de la mano con Sam, no seas idiota.

– Lo que pasa es que no te atreves, Dean. Te da miedo.

Dean gruñe una maldición sumeria porque _Jensen es estúpido si piensa que el gran Dean Winchester tiene miedo a andar de la mano con su hermano de casi treinta años, _pero hace un ademán de soltarse y Sam lo ignora y lo agarra fuerte por la mano y comienza a caminar, arrastrando a Dean que todo el tiempo intenta soltarse hasta que ve la sonrisa tranquila de Sam y decide mejor lanzar miradas de odio a todo aquel habitante que ose mirarlo por más de un segundo. Jensen por su lado es todo felicidad, ha decidido dejar de acosar un rato a Sam, sólo para verlo caminar de la mano con Dean y _¡Tan lindos!_ Piensa en todos esos dibujos "Wincest" que ha visto y _Dios ¡Dios!_ Mataría por tener su cámara en ese momento.

Así que Jensen comienza a jugar con sus manos, enmarcando con sus dedos las posibles fotos que haría de ese momento y la verdad es que a las tres fotos imaginarias se queda pegado mirando el culo redondo y perfectamente formado de Sam Winchester, esas nalgas que se tensan y relajan con cada paso que da y _¡No, Jensen, no!_ Decide mirar en otra dirección antes de que algún pinchazo en su entrepierna alerte a Dean y al final no sabe porqué, pero termina mirándole el culo a Dean y _no lo puedo creer_, pero realmente tiene un culo de ensueño y Dean no sabe aprovecharlo.

– Ok, aquí se termina el camino. Nada más de mariconadas.

Eso despierta a Jensen de su fantasía de pantalones de cuero a tangas y sonríe como menso mientas Dean manotea hasta que logra soltarse de Sam y _ya, Sam, es suficiente_ y Sam lo suelta a regañadientes, pero al instante tiene a Jensen envolviendo su brazo y apoyando su mejilla en su hombro y sonríe, porque es agradable el calor que emite su cuerpo y sólo eso calma la desagradable sensación de opresión en su pecho y el miedo y nerviosismo que lo llenan con facilidad.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Jared?

Pregunta Dean, cruzándose de brazos mientras observa atento todos los movimientos de Jensen. No vaya a ser que ahora el muy marica le dé por meterle mano a Sam.

Castiel pone esa carita de concentración máxima, esa con la que _parece que estás cagando, Cas_, pero ignora a Dean e ignora a Misha que de descojona de risa en su interior, sólo se concentra en los pequeños pulsos de luz que emite el anillo que Jensen tiene en la mano y deja que su gracia se expanda un poco, sólo un poco, porque al instante Misha se queja y _¡Cas, me estás aplastando!_, y con su gracia dilatada y susceptible a la más mínima vibración de la esencia de Jared es que apunta hacia adelante, hacia el muelle que se interna en el lago y más allá, mucho más allá, a la pequeña islita que se alza llena de arboles y un par de casitas de madera.

– Por allá, Dean.

– ¡No puede estar en el lago, Cas! Estaría muerto o en un puto submarino.

Castiel frunce el ceño. Dean ha estado gritándole y gruñéndole todo el día, _¡como si fuese nuestra culpa, Cas!_ O sea… _sí, en parte puede que lo sea, Misha_. Es decir, Castiel sintió una presencia maligna cerca de las esencias desprotegidas de Sam y Dean y, como su guardián autoimpuesto, fue a verificar que todo estuviese en orden. Que las cosas terminasen de esa forma tan retorcida no tenía nada que ver con lo que él quería hacer, que era mantener a los Winchester a salvo y claro, Misha quedó metido en medio porque la gracia de Castiel viajó a su realidad sin su contenedor y se aferró a lo más compatible que encontró, o sea Misha Collins.

–Está en esa isla, Dean.

Dean va a reclamar una vez más, porque no ve ninguna puta isla y simplemente quiere reclamar, mierda, que está de mal humor, pero un pellizco que le da Jensen, pellizco por el que el mismo Jensen hace un gesto de dolor y _auch… no sabía que pellizcara tan fuerte_, lo detiene, porque Jensen nota la cara molesta de Castiel y puede que sea un actor y todo, pero sabe que no es buena idea enojar a un ángel, aunque ese ángel sea Castiel. _Dean… cállate._

– Dean… hay una isla allá. No seas cabezota y vamos por Jared. Comienzo a sentirme mal otra vez…

Es Sam el que logra convencer a Dean de quedarse callado y hacer su trabajo, y Dean entra en modo profesional, pese a que tiene la cara descompuesta por la escena que se desarrolla frente a él. Sam se acurruca, _como la chica que es_, en Jensen, el _puto marica chupa bolas_, y Castiel no dice nada y flota metido en su propio mundo.

– ¿No puedes llevarnos hasta allá, Cas?

– No creo que sea factible, Dean. No sé cómo reaccionará este contenedor a lo que sea que esté en esa isla. Puede haber sellos o trampas para ángeles, y no arriesgaré a ninguno de ustedes, o a Misha, a salir heridos.

– ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

Castiel niega con la cabeza, mientras observa distraído sus propias manos. Misha ha estado… tranquilo. O sea, tranquilo entre comillas, porque no ha parado de hablar de esto y de aquello y su alma bailotea inquieta de aquí para allá alrededor de la gracia de Castiel y Cas intenta mantenerse estoico, como siempre, pero es difícil cuando Misha hace comentarios extraños de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y _¿Te diste cuenta, cierto? Jenny le miraba el culo a Sammy_ y _¡Cas, Cas! ¡Mira, un pájaro! Sus alas son blancas como las tuyas._ Y Cas medio sonríe, así como él puede sonreír, porque Misha es… un ser humano muy especial. Puede ser muy apasionado e incluso obsceno, como también puede ser juguetón e inocente como un niño, además posee sentimientos muy puros y un alma poderosa y muy particular, que Castiel no puede evitar admirar, porque es capaz de contener toda su gracia y también dejarse abrazar con sumisión.

Así que Castiel está distraído, pensando en Misha, que ahora lo molesta con preguntas incómodas y _¿Cas, cuando estemos en cuerpos separados, me dejarás besarte? Tengo ganas de besarte_ y _Cas~ ¿Puedo llamarte "Pastelito"? No, no… mejor… ¿Estrellita? _Así que finalmente Misha se queda un momento medio callado, soltando de vez en cuando algunos motes cariñosos como _¡Panquecito! ¿O te gusta más "Cielito"?_, la cosa es que Castiel logra concentrarse lo suficiente en Dean, quien patalea y gruñe una sarta de maldiciones porque _Cas está preocupado por su novio_ y algo de que no quiere ir nadando a la puta isla y así hasta que Jensen interviene.

– Tomemos ese bote, Dean, no tenemos que nadar.

Dean finalmente para su rabieta, porque ve el bote y ve a Jensen, tan marica y delicadito, dispuesto a robarlo. Así que sonríe, con malicia, porque Jensen ahora está en su lista de "Cosas con potencial" y eso le cambia un poco el humor.

– Podemos rentar uno, allá está la tienda.

Y claro. Tenía que salir Sam con su moral intachable y toda esa mierda patosa que venía arrastrando desde que tenía su alma.

– Sam, no seas… más marica de lo normal y deja de hacer eso ¡mierda! ¡Que siento tus manos en mi cintura!

A regañadientes Sam suelta la cintura de Jensen, porque hace un rato ya que lo tiene firmemente abrazado por la espalda, con el rostro hundido en la nuca del actor, aspirando su olor a hombre combinado con colonia cara, y con Jensen acariciando tranquilamente sus manos que estaban ancladas a su cuerpo. Con el grito de Dean, Jensen bufa decepcionado al sentir como Sam, _no, Sammy~_, se aleja de su cuerpo y no se dice más, toman el bote a motor que está atado al muelle, _porque se me da la regalada gana, Sam_ y _mira a la princesa, está emocionada por subirse a un bote robado._ Y Sam prefiere no decir nada más, porque efectivamente Jensen se deshace en ganas por subirse al bote robado, cual película de acción, e ir por su prometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Actualizaré prontoooooo!


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

Isla del lago Spirit, Idaho.

– Por eso Belcebú siempre decía que nunca debías enviar a otros a hacer tu trabajo… si ya no se encuentran demonios competentes en todo el infierno… ¡¿Dónde mierda escondieron mi puta puerta, maldición?

Crowley, actual rey del infierno, patea el suelo.

Está parado en una isla de mierda en medio de un lago mugroso, metido en unas montañas horrendas, con maleza hasta las rodillas y lodo arruinando sus zapatos de diseñador ¿Por qué? _Porqué contrataste a un montón de incompetentes, Crowley, por eso_ y si no estuviese tan afanado en mantener toda esa operación lo más anónima posible ni siquiera se habría molestado en verificar personalmente la supuesta "desaparición" de su rehén.

Pero quiere el purgatorio y lo quiere pronto.

Torturar monstruos ha dejado de ser placentero y ha pasado a convertirse en una obligación, así que ahora tiene un plan rápido y definitivamente más divertido y que, obviamente, no ha compartido con su alado socio. Total, si consigue el purgatorio sin que Castiel se entere puede quedarse con todas las almas y hacer frente al patán del arcángel Raphael de ser necesario.

El caso es que se había enterado, porque _Castiel puede llegar a ser un verdadero estúpido_, _enserio_, que se podía viajar a otras realidades. Y en esas otras realidades, como esa a la que Castiel –_pájaro súper desarrollado y tonto–_ había enviado a sus mascotas, existían personas que SI sabían cómo conseguir el purgatorio. Y claro, a Castiel_, un idiota de categoría mundial_, no se le ocurrió preguntar por el purgatorio en esa realidad.

_Será bruto._

Requirió un poco de investigación, cobrar varios favores y deber otros pocos, pero había conseguido un conjuro mucho más poderoso que permitía el paso de su lacayos en su forma pura a esa otra realidad, sin perder todas sus facultades demoníacas, obvio, de nada le servía que llegaran a esa otra realidad siendo simplemente humo.

Lástima que el conjuro sólo duraba unos cuantos minutos y lástima que no se había llevado el premio gordo, porque su idea era conseguir al creador de la serie, el director, al puto guionista… o ese tipo_ tan guapo_ que interpreta el papel de Crowley, ya que seguramente alguno sabría cómo obtener el purgatorio, pero no _¡No!_ sus esbirros eran más imbéciles de lo que pensaba y no habían hecho ninguna de las cosas que les ordenó hacer, ni siquiera habían robado un guión –_banda de descerebrados–,_ si no que habían aplastado con un reflector a uno de los tipos que actuaba de los greñudos Winchester y se habían traído al otro con ellos.

Así que ahora está ahí, en ese escondite que había conseguido en tiempo record, y es que realmente había humanos muy paranoicos, mira que hacer un refugio antibombas en una isla _de mierda _a la mitad de un_ MUGROSO _lago ¡Cómo odia el condenado lago de mierda! La cosa es que sólo tuvo que enviar a sus lacayos a destripar un par de personas y llenar la isla de bolsas de hechizos y sellos contra ángeles para evitarse problemas con su "socio" y ¡Listo! tenía un perfecto escondrijo a prueba de plumíferos y lejos de la civilización, completamente equipado para meter ahí a su rehén y sacarle la información que necesitaba. Porque claro, Castiel estaba de acuerdo con torturar monstruos, pero ni pensar en torturar humanos, menos si esos humanos eran las copias de los Winchester.

Así que, para no despertar sospechas en su contra, mandó a uno de sus lacayos _SUPUESTAMENTE_ menos tonto, a sonsacarle información al "_Gigante Pelos Locos"_ que habían traído de esa otra realidad y claro, como NADA le sale bien últimamente, y eso lo adjudica a que los ángeles traen mala suerte en los negocios, su rehén ha "escapado" y él debe encargarse personalmente de encontrarlo antes de que Castiel o los mismos Winchester se enteren de lo que está haciendo.

– ¿M-mark?

Y sí, encontrarlo ha sido muy fácil, ridícula e insultantemente fácil. Lo escucha hablar a sus espaldas, pero al voltear no ve nada más que la puta escotilla del bunker subterráneo, _esa cabrona escurridiza que se escondía entre la maleza_, abierta. No hay nada más, bueno, nada más a excepción de la maleza y el lodo que se mueven como si algo los aplastara y no está muy seguro, pero ve algo así como una figura medio humana hacer malabares para salir del lugar, una figura difusa y borrosa, casi vaporosa, como si lentamente un velo dejase de cubrirlo.

Crowley cuestionaría duramente su sanidad mental si no estuviese segurísimo de que NO ESTÁ alucinando, ya que escucha algunos quejidos de esfuerzo provenir de esa figura que a cada movimiento se hace más sólida, hasta que finalmente distingue una mata de pelos tiesos y ensangrentados y una frente eterna y metros y metros de persona salir de ese hueco en el suelo. Un ligero olor a humo, la esencia de un ángel desvaneciéndose en el aire, y finalmente ahí, frente a él, Sam Winchester… bueno, no Sam Winchester, pero se le parece mucho.

- Amh… sí, hola.

Ok, bien, no sabe si es una buena idea, pero con una sonrisa falsa, _muy falsa, Crowley, vamos, que puedes hacer algo mejor_, tiende una mano hacia abajo y ayuda a ese ENORME pesazo de persona a levantarse. No queda más que autofelicitarse, _bien hecho Crowley, eres un genio del rastreo_, porque el muy tonto salió solo del refugio subterráneo, abriendo esa escotilla de mierda que no había visto porque estaba metida entre la maleza del suelo lodoso.

- Mark … ¿Eres… eres tú, Mark?

- Obvio… ¿Quién más voy a ser?

Crowley mantiene esa sonrisa falsa, total, el muy menso piensa que es Mark Sheppard, el actor que hace de Crowley, y Crowley no es tonto, que el _Pelos Locos_ confíe en él es mucho más sencillo que meterle un cuchillo por el culo hasta sacarle información.

– ¡MARK!

Sí, más sencillo, pero también más asfixiante. Sonriendo incómodo aparta al ensangrentado gigante de su cuerpo, al cual ahora puede ver muy claramente, porque casi vuelve a morir por culpa de ese abrazo, y fingiendo familiaridad y buena disposición, cosa que no le sale nada bien, que va, si le sale del asco el papel de buena persona, responde un escueto:

– Sí, que gusto verte también…

Con una simple mirada comprueba que el humano no tiene ni un solo rasguño en todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera un moretón o algo, lo que le sorprende, porque es un amasijo de sangre y sudor y su ropa está hecha girones, pero no tiene ninguna herida.

Y eso sólo puede significar dos cosas:

Uno; el cabrón es un asesino loco y descuartizó a su demonio hasta hacerlo salsa de tomate, lo que deja a Crowley en serio peligro de muerte.

O Dos; el actor es como ése de la película de mutantes, ése que tenía un peinado de lo mas estúpido y cuchillas en las manos y huesos de metal ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa, la cosa es que ese tipo se curaba a si mismo en cuestión de segundos, lo cual explicaría que el gigante estuviese en perfecto estado.

Cual fuese el caso implicaba cuchillos y a Crowley no le gustan los cuchillos, o sea si, le encantan, pero no cuando están metidos en su piel.

– Mark, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte ¡Un tipo loco me secuestró y me estaba torturando y… y…!

Y el chico se mueve MUCHO cuando habla, si parece un puto mimo, gesticulando grande y amplio, y Crowley odia, _ODIA,_ a los mimos. Su primer acto como rey definitivo de todo del infierno, eso cuando tenga las almas del purgatorio –lo cual espera que sea pronto–, sería mandar a matar a todos los mimos del mundo y sumergirlos uno a uno en una dolorosa agonía eterna hasta que hablaran incluso por los codos, lo muy imbéciles, porque los Odia, los odia de forma irracional y desmedida, los odia por ese maquillaje blanco y por esos ojos de loco que ponen y… ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí, con el Gigante que se mueve mucho y a las ganas que le nacen de matarlo, claro, se aguanta las ganas de ahorcar al chico con las manos, ya que prefiere sacarle información que meterle los dedos en el esófago, así que pone una cara que _supuestamente_ expresa preocupación y _¿Tortura? No pareces herido_.

– Sí, y eso no es lo más loco. El tipo me cortaba y de repente ya no tenía ninguna herida, como si mágicamente me curara, Mark.

Ok… eso si que pinta mal. Era la opción Dos. Crowley esperaba que en cualquier segundo al _Pelos Locos_ le salieran cuchillas de las manos y lo destazara con furia y locura, pero pasa un segundo, pasan dos, y cuando ya pasan unos treinta y siete Crowley piensa en una nueva y más probable posibilidad.

La opción Tres. Castiel.

Crowley está listo para marcharse antes de que se aparezca _Alitas_ y lo descubra, pero el humano lo detiene, abrazándolo otra vez, casi rompiéndole las costillas, y lo zarandea de un lado a otro y _Ok, si, ya basta. ¡Bájame!_ Jared lo baja, pero no termina de soltarlo, si no que lo sostiene por los hombros y mueve una de sus manos para todos lados mientras le sigue contando lo sucedido.

– Es que… ¡Mark, no me lo vas a creer! Ese tipo era un demonio, Mark, como los de la serie y lo exorcicé y fue… fue ¡Genial!

Bien, esa era la "Letra Pequeña" de la Opción Tres y eso SI debió preverlo. Obviamente el tipo hace el papel de Sam Winchester y Sam Winchester, _Greñudo gigante de mierda_, es como una puta enciclopedia de exorcismos. Lo mínimo es que… "Como se llame igual a Sam Winchester" sepa alguno. El hecho de que esté curado aún no termina de procesarlo, pero Castiel tiene algo que ver, obviamente, y si Castiel ya está enterado, pues…

- …te juro que casi me estaba orinando encima, Mark, pero… es que eso tipo me preguntaba sobre el purgatorio y…

– ¿Qué le dijiste sobre el purgatorio?

_¡Ajá!_ Crowley estaba seguro de que no había elegido tan mal cuando envió a ese tipo con cara de… Necropedozoofílico –Violador de Cachorros Muertos– a torturar al gigante. O sea, además de la cara de maniaco, tenía en su currículum el nombre de Alistar como su maestro, mínimo que algo le hubiese sacado al gigante.

– Pues… que no sabía nada, que sólo era basura de la serie.

_Ok… claro_. Eso también debió preverlo. _¿Qué mierda pasa con mis planes últimamente?_

– Sí, correcto… pero ¿Qué basura?

– ¿Para qué me preguntas? Eres tú el que hace esas escenas.

Crowley SABÍA que el actor que interpreta su papel es millones de veces más útil, pero ahora no puede repetir el hechizo e ir personalmente por Mark Sheppard, no hasta que las dimensiones se estabilicen, porque su conjuro podía ser muy corto y todo, pero es un terremoto dimensional y terminaría en cualquier parte del universo si lo intenta ahora mismo.

– Te lo pregunto porque… esto es un sueño y no vas a despertar hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

Ok, Crowley está recurriendo a estrategias más bien estúpidas, pero debe irse rápido y necesita toda la información que pueda recolectar sin levantar más sospechas.

– ¿Un sueño? ¿Estoy… estoy soñando?

– Emm… si, digo… más bien estás en coma y te vas a morir si no me hablas sobre el purgatorio, rápido, porque me tengo que ir.

– ¡Espera, Mark! ¿Cómo que estoy en coma? Yo pensé que… ¿Cuándo?

– Yo qué sé, te golpeaste contra el marco de una puerta, hombre, que eres gigante o…

Con un simple _snif_ de su nariz Crowley aparta la cara, asqueado. Huele sangre, sudor y miedo, pero además el tipo apesta a sexo gay y… Winchester, al mayor y al menor, lo sabe porque Castiel también apesta igual y porque en general todo apesta a Winchester, los muy metiches, con su olor a macho bruto y homosexualidad incestuosa no asumida.

- …tal vez te diste en la cabeza con la cabecera de la cama mientras tenías sexo. Lo que sea, habla.

Jared baja los brazos, pensativo. Sí, eso último que ha dicho Mark tiene algo más de sentido, o sea, siempre se golpea con los marcos de las puertas, pero nunca tan fuerte, además recuerda haberlo hecho con Jensen la noche anterior, _a lo Winchester, Jay, me gusta cuando lo hacemos así_, así que tiene sentido el haberse caído de la cama y terminar inconciente tras desnucarse contra el suelo.

- Emh… pues… ya sabes, Mark… yo no salgo en esas escenas, pero…

Han terminado de grabar la sexta temporada y ha leído todos los libretos hasta la mitad de la séptima, y recuerda cosas sobre el purgatorio, pero nada muy detallado. La verdad es que se saltaba las escenas en las que él o Jensen no aparecían, así que cuando responde, no lo hace muy seguro.

– Necesitas… sangre de una virgen y sangre de un residente del purgatorio, te sirve esa mujer que es amiga de Bobby, la profesora no sé qué que mató a Lovecraft, y debes hacer el ritual durante un eclipse lunar y… veamos… tienes que hacer un símbolo con la sangre y decir un conjuro.

– ¿Qué símbolo? ¿Qué conjuro?

– No lo sé, no son mis líneas. Son tuyas. Y los de escenografía se encargan de eso de los símbolos.

Ok, perfecto. Además de alto el tipo es tonto. Crowley se aguanta las ganas de maldecir y decide mejor largarse. Puede sentir la presencia de Castiel acercándose rápidamente y junto a ella a los Winchester y… ¿Otro Winchester? ¿Y quién mierda es ese que está todo enrollado con la gracia de Castiel?

– Genial… escucha. Nunca me viste ¿ok? Esto no sucedió. Ahora, ve a dormir.

– ¿Dormir? Pero Mark qué…

Antes de darse cuenta Jared tiene los dedos de Crowley en su frente y al caer al suelo su cuerpo hace un sonido chistoso, es como un… _¡Porumpow! _Que logra arrancarle una sonrisa a Crowley, porque el gigante ha terminado con la mitad de la cara enterrada en el lodo, así que Crowley ríe y al instante se desvanece del lugar. Justo a tiempo. Porque por el otro lado de la isla Dean está amarrando el bote a un pequeño muelle flotante.

Dean es el primero en bajar, con un pie en el muelle y otro en el bote ayuda a Jensen, porque _es un marica_ y se tambalea como una hoja cuando se incorpora sobre la pequeña embarcación. Castiel/Misha los esperan en el muelle, porque el… los cabrones tienen alas y nunca pierden el equilibrio, así que no es necesario ayudar…los a él… ellos –mierda de confusión numérica– a bajar y Sam… ¿_Sam? ¡No, Sammy!_

– ¡¿Sammy?

Sam está tirado boca abajo en mitad del bote y no pasa ni un segundo cuando Dean está casi encima él, ¿_Sam? Sammy ¡No me hagas esto!_ Lo revisa rápidamente y suspira aliviado, porque Sam sólo está desmayado.

– ¿Está bien, Dean?

– Sí, Jensen, está bien. Cas, ayúdame a sacarlo del bote. Eres el único que tiene la suficiente fuerza.

"_Suficiente fuerza_" es, como diría el _mojigato_ de Sam, _un eufemismo, Dean, un eufemismo_. Castiel levanta el enorme cuerpo de Sam sin hacer ni una sola mueca de esfuerzo y el muelle apenas se mueve cuando lo deposita con demasiada delicadeza sobre las tablas húmedas. Todo el enojo y el mal humor de Dean se desvanecen cuando ve a su hermano estirado cuan largo es sobre las roídas tablas del muelle, sumado a eso, Jensen se agacha a su lado, ubicando una de sus manos sobre su hombro para darle apoyo y _ok, está bien_, Jensen es un buen tipo, _marica,_ pero _muy buen tipo_.

– Necesito que lo cuides un rato, Cas. – Pide Dean, incorporándose al igual que Jensen. – Y si logras despertarlo con tu súper mojo sería genial.

–_Nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de Sammy, Deannie._ Ustedes vayan con cuidado.

Dean asiente, intentando acostumbrarse a la dualidad de voces que el nuevo contenedor de Castiel puede emitir. Cuando Cas habla usa esa voz grave y rasposa y _estoy muy seguro que Cas podría cantar como Barry White, Sam_, en cambio, cuando Misha habla, su voz es más suave y un poco más alta. Así que Dean no sabe a cuál de los dos agradecer cuando Castiel/Misha… Casha/Mishtiel o quien sea lentamente se agacha hasta quedar de rodillas junto a Sam y con cuidado acomoda su cabello lejos de su rostro. Mientras, Dean se acomoda uno de los bolsos con armas en el hombro, cargando lo indispensable: Agua bendita, sal, cartuchos de escopeta y el cuchillo, sale del bote una vez más y le entrega a Jensen una de las escopetas.

– Tú vienes conmigo. Si te alejas demasiado de mí, personalmente te dispararé en el culo, no me importa quedar cojo en el proceso.

Jensen asiente, tomando una de las escopetas y un puñado de cartuchos cargados con sal que Dean le ofrece y _que no se te vayan a caer, métetelos en el bolsillo_. Jensen respira hondo y se mentaliza, porque _debo ser Dean Winchester ahora, por Jared_, Jensen está dispuesto a todo con tal de tener a Jared con él una vez más, incluso está dispuesto a usar la _Taurus,_ con sus balas de plata consagrada, que aún tiene escondida en la cinturilla de su pantalón, para matar a quien se le atraviese, porque va a encontrar a Jared, cueste lo que cueste, y, por ende, también está por despertar de su coma.

Y hay cosas que Jensen Ackles quiere hacer antes de despertar.

– Dean.

– ¿Qué?, no tenemos tiempo, vamos, rápido.

– Espera, Dean, esto es importante.

Dean lo observa con una de sus cejas bien alto, porque Jensen, _marica del mal_, se le acerca hasta que quedan frente a frente, casi pegados, mucho _muy_ pegados, lo único que hace espacio entre ellos es la escopeta que Jensen tiene entre las manos, pero pronto esta tampoco estorba, porque Jensen pasa rápido sus brazos por el cuello de un sorprendidísimo Dean que no atina a nada más que abrazar a Jensen de vuelta, envolviendo su fina cintura y Dean casi no puede creer lo delgado que Jensen se siente entre sus brazos, porque _yo no estoy tan flaco_, pero luego recuerda que la TV es otra de las grandes perras de la vida y siempre te aumenta varios kilos. Así que Dean corresponde el abrazo de Jensen, pero _sólo porque el puto muelle se mueve_ y todo se tambalea y se pueden caer, nada tiene que ver que se sienta como una quinceañera y le tiemblen las piernas por la oleada de emociones que le inundan el pecho.

Puede sentir el agradable calor del cuerpo de Jensen y su olor, parecido al propio, pero más… delicado, más suave, con un toque de colonia cara. Siente la forma en que su pecho se mueve cada vez que respira, y respiran al mismo tiempo, para desmadre, siente como su aliento tibio le da de lleno en el cuello, lo estremece y estremece a Jensen también, que ríe bajito, así por la nariz, y Dean aprieta el cuerpo de Jensen contra el suyo, porque siente como la estrecha cintura del actor y cada uno de los músculos de su baja espalda se tensan y relajan a la vez que Jensen comienza a soltarlo.

– Dean… gracias por todo. Sin ti no habría conocido a Jared y ahora vas a devolvérmelo. Gracias.

Y, como si el abrazo no hubiese sido una dosis de homosexualidad lo suficientemente grande, Jensen ahora lo besa ¡EN LOS LABIOS! Un puto y casto beso sin ningún movimiento labial, de no más de tres segundos, un besito, casi un roce, pero que deja a Dean totalmente aturdido y descolocado y nunca lo va a admitir, pero ha sido incluso lindo y a la vez el acto más narcisista de la galaxia.

Al separarse, Jensen sonríe, porque Dean se ve tiernísimo con esa expresión desconcertada y ese sonrojo que nunca admitirá tener, así que simplemente se separa de él, con la risa descontrolada de Misha de fondo, porque Misha y Castiel los vieron y Misha ríe porque se le da muy fácil, y Jensen camina en dirección a la isla, con la escopeta bien sujeta en la mano y esa mueca pícara tan propia de Dean _¿No vienes, Dean?_

– Ah… sí, voy.

Una vez en la isla, Dean entra en modo profesional, nada más de mariconerías para él, así que rápidamente escanea la zona. En casi todos los árboles que bordean la orilla hay sellos contra ángeles y como segunda línea de defensa hay algunas vasijas, estratégicamente dispuestas entre la arboleda, con lo que cree es aceite bendito_ y yo pensando que Cas era paranoico_. El loco que preparó el lugar quería defenderse de los ángeles, eso es seguro.

La primera parada es una de las pequeñas cabañas, la que encuentran luego de atravesar un corto trecho de árboles. Es una pequeña construcción de madera oscura y techo verde, _una casita encantadora_, según Jensen, quien sigue a Dean de cerca, cubriéndole la espalda.

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? Tienes que disparar a morir, nada de mariconerías de apuntar a las piernas o las manos.

– Lo sé, puedo hacerlo, Dean. Tengo que hacerlo, por Jared.

Dean debe admitir que con un arma en las manos Jensen ya no parece un marica, _o sea si, un poco_, pero es un marica armado y eso… eso como que le da puntos según su "_Machómetro_"_._ En la primera cabaña sólo encuentran un par de cadáveres, con unos dos o tres días de descomposición, con sus gargantas cercenadas y el contenido de sus vientres volteados en un charco de bilis y sangre oscura y gelatinosa que abarca todo el piso de la cocinita. Nada muy impresionante, la verdad, pero, tras revisar el resto del lugar Jensen hace un par de arcadas y sale corriendo fuera de la cabaña y Dean lo sigue con esa sensación de asco en la boca del estómago.

– Vamos, no fue tan malo. Creí que habías dicho que en tu realidad actuabas mi papel, y sabes que he visto cosas peores, Jen.

Jensen levanta la cabeza del arbusto en el que la ha ocultado y todo el malestar estomacal desaparece, porque es la primera vez que Dean le dice "_Jen_", no "_Jensen_", con ese tono serio de "_Insultas mi masculinidad_", _Jen_, no _"Marica"_ o _"Florecita"_ o _"Princesa"_, no, _Jen_, una sílaba, dicha casi, _CASI_, con cariño.

– Utilería, Dee, utilería. Todo huele a plástico y a veces yo mismo ayudo a esparcir la sangre sintética.

– Utilería, si, muy macho de… espera ¿Me llamaste… "Dee"?

La cara que pone Dean en ese momento Jensen nunca la va a olvidar. Es una perfecta mezcla entre "bitch-face" y "WTF-face" y Jensen toma nota mental de la forma en que Dean frunce los labios, torciéndolos un poquito hacia arriba y a la derecha, y cómo una de sus cejas apunta hacia arriba y la otra es un perfecto arco hacía abajo.

– Tú me llamaste Jen, estamos a mano. Ahora vamos. Revisemos la otra cabaña, quiero despertar e ir a comer unas costillas a la parrilla, me harté de mi dieta.

Cómo no le queda otra opción, Dean lo sigue hasta la otra cabaña, siendo esta vez él quién cubre la espalda de Jensen. Puede notar lo cómodo que anda el actor así, caminando con un arma de alto calibre en las manos, moviéndose con cautela entre árbol y árbol, acercándose rápidamente a la segunda cabaña sin hacer el menor ruido al caminar. La verdad es que Dean está gratamente sorprendido, _mmm… "gratamente". Todo es culpa de Sam y sus palabras cursis._

Jensen podría ser un excelente cazador, el _puto amo de los cazadores, después de mí, claro_, pero en cambio es sólo un actor, uno muy bueno, al parecer, porque además conoce las señas de los marines. Con un par de movimientos de su mano le indica a Dean que rodee la cabaña y bloqueé la puerta posterior y Dean no tarda en hacerlo, en sólo un par de segundos ya ha bloqueado la puerta y las ventanas de la parte posterior de la casa con una gruesa línea de sal y vuelve junto a Jensen que lo espera para que entren juntos a la cabaña.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste esas señas?

Pregunta Dean en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído, sacándole una sonrisita a Jensen.

– No eres el primer papel con entrenamiento militar que interpreto, Dee. Una vez fui un súper soldado creado con ingeniería genética para ser perfecto.

– No jodas… eso tengo que verlo.

Con una patada Dean abre la puerta de la cabaña y medio segundo luego entra junto con Jensen, con las escopetas apuntando al frente, a un demonio que los mira sorprendido con sus ojos negros y que no alcanza ni a quitarse los enormes audífonos de las orejas cuando Jensen le dispara con la escopeta en plena frente y Dean aparece un segundo luego con el cuchillo para demonios, cortándole la garganta de un movimiento. El corazón de Jensen late a mil por hora, pero no sabe si está asustado o emocionado, porque Dean está con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y él… bueno, él está… pensando seriamente en ir al psiquiatra tras dispararle a alguien.

Pero Jensen no alcanza a pensar ni siquiera un segundo más sobre su sanidad mental cuando, de la cocina, sale un segundo demonio. Éste usa un bonito y voluptuoso cuerpo femenino, pero de poco le sirve cuando Jensen le apunta con la escopeta y ella sale corriendo de vuelta a la cocina, intentando escapar por la puerta bloqueada con sal.

– ¿Sabías que había dos, cierto? Por eso me mandaste a bloquear la otra puerta.

– La verdad, Dean… no tenía idea, sólo me pareció genial hacer las señas.

Dean no puede evitar reír con eso, porque Jensen sigue siendo igual de marica pese a moverse con tanta soltura en el mundo de los cazadores.

– Bien, cariño. Dime donde está Jared.

Es Dean el que se para frente al demonio, altivo, con el cuchillo en la mano y con Jensen un paso más atrás, apuntando con la escopeta. La demonio, quien aún araña la puerta de salida y los mira con sus ojos negros destilando odio, gruñe un par de maldiciones cuando se da cuenta de que no puede escapar.

– Nunca.

– Jen.

Sin esperar más Jensen dispara, asestándole a la demonio en pleno pecho, reventando así ese par de siliconados senos falsos que tanto asco le dan, y la demonio cae sentada al suelo, deslizándose por le puerta llena de arañazos, sosteniéndose el pecho mientras los mira amenazante con sus ojos negros y su ceño bien fruncido. Dean se ríe al ver los implantes sobresalir de la piel abierta y sólo suelta un _¿Los envidias, Jenny?_ Antes de acercarse a la medio aturdida demonio y enterrarle el cuchillo en la pierna, arrancándole un largo gemido de dolor.

– ¿Dónde?

– E-en el refugio subterráneo… la escotilla está en medio de la isla.

– Gracias, preciosa.

Finalmente Dean le entierra el cuchillo en el pecho, atravesando el maltrecho implante, y matando a la demonio. Jensen retrocede un par de pasos, no le gusta nada el olor a sangre, mucho menos que esa sangre salga tan libremente el pecho _mancillado_ de una mujer y hace un gesto de molestia con su ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios _¿No te dan asco los senos falso, Dean?_

– Si, prefiero a las naturales, pero no por eso voy por la vida reventándole las tetas a todas las mujeres plastificabas que se me cruzan. Creo que tú tienes un trauma, amigo. Un SERIO trauma.

Salen de la cabaña y se dirigen hacia el centro de la islita, caminando con cautela entre los árboles, buscando entre la alta maleza la supuesta "escotilla" del escondite subterráneo.

– Dean. – Lo llama Jensen, apartando de su camino unos cuantos helechos.

– Mmm… ¿Qué?

Dean se tarda en responder, porque la última vez que Jensen lo abordó de esa forma terminó enrollado con el actor y recibiendo un beso súper gay, así que no está muy seguro de querer saber que tiene en mente Jensen esta vez.

– Cuando encontremos a Jared… ¿No harás escándalo cuando lo bese, cierto? Digo… tú podrás sentirlo también, pero es mi prometido, tengo derecho a besarlo, así que…

– ¿Me estás avisando?

– Pues… más o menos.

Como única respuesta sólo obtiene una seña, dos señas, en realidad. La primera es simple, Dean la hace con sólo un movimiento de su mano y significa "Permiso concedido" y al instante le hace algunos gestos más para indicarle que a partir de ese momento se van a separar para cubrir más terreno, total, no parece haber más demonios en los alrededores, así que Dean camina moviendo la maleza con los pies, pateando un par de arbustos e intentando no hundirse en el lodo, y Jensen patalea un poco tras cada paso, porque el lodo le atrapa las botas y no lo deja caminar bien, y siguen así un rato, hasta que Dean, por su lado, distingue entre algunos matorrales un cuerpo. Un gran, ENORME, cuerpo.

– ¿Jared?

Se acerca con cautela. Parece desmayado, al igual que Sammy en el bote, y se ve bastante… sucio. Sus ropas son unos cuantos harapos, se le puede ver casi toda la piel manchada con sangre y lodo entre las tiras de tela, y su pelo es una maraña de sangre y sudor y tierra, si casi parece que _tienes un gato muerto en vez de cabello, Sammy, eso parece cuando te levantas_. Cerca de su cuerpo hay un cuchillo, manchado sólo con el lodo del suelo, nada de sangre, así que Jared no lo ha usado sobre nadie.

Una vez que Dean se cerciora de que es inofensivo se agacha a su lado, volteándolo boca arriba y apoyando su cabeza en su muslo. Revisa su pulso, _normal_, su temperatura, _algo baja_, y busca alguna herida o señal de posesión, _nada, todo normal_. Así que termina su revisión apartando el cabello enlodado de su frente, descubriendo así su rostro _IDÉNTICO_ al de Sam, es… _¡su puto clon!_ la única diferencia visible es esa barba de poco más de una semana que usa el actor, pero en todo lo demás, el color de piel, la textura de su cabello, la forma de su cara y cada uno de _esos lunares que tienes en la cara Sam, tus lunares me gustan_, en todo es calcadito a Sam.

– ¡Hey, lo encontré! ¡Ven acá, Jensen! – Luego baja el tono y se dirige al desmayado Jared. –Oye, gigantón, despierta.

Jared se remueve y hace gestos con la cara, igual que Sam cuando no quiere despertarse cuando Dean le hace cosquillas en la nariz con un trapo, y cuando Sam no quiere despertar, igual que Jared, Dean se convierte en un hijo de puta de los que hacen historia, y no encuentra mejor idea que vaciarle en la cara una de las botellas con agua bendita. Toda, todita la botella.

– ¡Qué mierda…! Yo… no… ¡Agua!

Y al final Jared abre los ojos y queda sentado al instante, boqueando para obtener aire y pataleando y restregándose la cara y los ojos, quitándose toda esa suciedad de la cara y parte del cabello, y cuando logra librarse de la sensación de ahogo finalmente mira hacia el frente, encontrándose con ese par de ojos verdes que lo miran atentamente.

– ¿Qué pasa, Campeón? Parece que no te gusta el agua.

Jared parpadea varias veces, aclarando su mirada. Está mojado y algo aturdido y no recuerda ni donde está ni cómo llegó al suelo, sólo ve a Jensen casi sobre él y no puede pensar en nada más, porque nada es más importante que Jensen

– Oye, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te dieron muy duro… – Rápidamente Dean revisa los ojos de Jared, y parecen estar bien, jodidamente bien e iguales a los de Sam. – ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados?

– Mmm… si… yo… tres, pero… ¿Jensen?

¿Es que estaban grabando una escena de Supernatural y se había desmayado? Porque Jensen está maquillado y vestido como Dean, un guapo, MUY guapo Dean.

– Casi. Vamos, arriba, tenemos que sacarte de este lugar.

Jared logra incorporarse, ayudado por Jensen, justo a tiempo para ver como se acerca… ¿Jensen? ¿Otro? _Oh… mierda, morí y estoy en el cielo_, porque hay dos Jensen y un sólo Jared, y si eso no es el cielo… _pues debería serlo, ¿no?_ Sobre todo porque Jensen, el más palidito, su Jensen-Jensen pese a llegar cargando una escopeta igual que Jensen-Dean, corre a abrazarlo con brazos y piernas, colgándose de él que apenas logra equilibrarse, ayudado por el Jensen-Dean que lo sostiene por el hombro, y Jensen-Jensen los aprieta con más fuerza y el Jensen-Dean parece algo incómodo, pero le regala una de esas sonrisas que dicen _"Lo hiciste bien, pero no lo diré en voz alta para que no se te suba el ego"_.

Su Jensen-Jensen, el que tiene encima, lo toma de las mejillas, secando con sus dedos el agua que se escurre por sus sienes y atina a mirar de mala manera a Jensen-Dean, _¿Por qué mojaste a Jared, Dean?_, pero como única respuesta sólo obtiene esa sonrisita traviesa que enseña todos los dientes y claramente dice "_Soy-la-cosa-más-linda-e-inocente-de-todo-el-puto-universo_" que él mismo inventó, pero que a Dean le sale mejor, y vuelve a mirar a Jared, que alterna su mirada entre él, que cuelga de su cuerpo con piernas y brazos, y Dean, quien tranquilamente se sacude de las rodillas el lodo y la maleza que tiene pegadas en los pantalones.

Jared sólo reacciona de su confusión cuando Jensen pasa sus dedos por su cabello, con tanto cariño que debería ser ilegal, y lo peina hacía atrás, apartando los mechones de pelo mojado y aún sucios. Jared le sonríe, como el baboso enamorado que es, y finalmente acepta de muy buen agrado el beso que Jensen le da en los labios. Un beso dulce y profundo, un beso de reencuentro, sin mucha lengua y con demasiada azúcar.

Abraza a Jensen por la cintura, posesivo, se adueña de esa curva con sus brazos musculosos, apretándolo contra su pecho descubierto, y a Jensen le importa una mierda que Dean esté haciendo muecas de incomodidad y se restriegue la boca con las manos, y obviamente no le importa ensuciarse con la sangre y el lodo que cubren a Jared, porque Jared parase haber sido revolcado dentro de una trilladora, pero no importa, nada importa. La pareja se besa y podrían seguir así todo el día si no fuese porque, pasado poco menos de minuto, Dean tose, sin intentar disimular que su tos es falsa, y suelta un "Ok, este es mi límite, Jensen", porque si, le dio su permiso a Jensen para besar a Jared, pero ¡Vamos! Que poco les falta para montárselo ahí mismo y lo último que Dean quiere ver es cómo alguien igualito a él se pone "cariñosito" con alguien igualito a su hermano.

Además… le arden los labios y los contornos de la boca, porque Jared tiene barba, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar apenas Jensen besó a Jared, y se le subieron todos los colores y su estómago se llenó de mariposas y pterodáctilos y la mierda voladora que sea, pero le hace cosquillas por dentro y no le gusta.

– Mm… ¿Dean…? pero Jen, yo… ¿morí?

Pregunta Jared, aún desorientado una vez que suelta Jensen-Jensen, y éste desenrolla sus piernas de su cintura y se queda frente a él mirándolo, aún medio colgado de su cuello.

– ¿Qué? No, estás vivo ¿por qué crees que estás muerto, Jay?

- Porque… porque estás tú, Jen, y está Dean y esto debe ser el cielo, porque los dos se ven… wow… se ven súper Wow. Súper MEGA Wow, Jen, y ese beso fue… ¡Súperrecontramega WOW!

Dean se larga a reír, dándole un golpecito en el hombro Jared, porque no parece tan elocuente como Sam, más bien… _es como Sam cuando está borracho_.

– No estás muerto, campeón, pero ya te lo explicaremos con calma, luego de que te des un buen baño, porque apestas, grandote. Apestas un montón.

Confundido, Jared se dan una mirada y si, está hecho un asco, así que se deja arrastrar por Jensen, quien lo toma firmemente de la mano, mientras intenta limpiarse algo del lodo que tiene por toda la piel, y siguen a Dean hacia… donde sea que Dean los guie. Jared no para de hablar, porque _estoy seguro de que estoy muerto, Jen, así que exijo que aparezca Alec 494 también._

_– _No estás muerto, Jay.

Pero Jared lo ignora y sigue y_ ¿crees que pueda aparecer también Tom Hanniger? Me calienta un montón con su cara de loco asesino, _y Dean sólo ríe, porque cuando Jared habla gesticula mucho y se mueve para todos lados y enserio es como Sam borracho, Sam MUY borracho y marica, y sonríe también porque Jensen está feliz… que va… se ve eufórico, no le borraría la sonrisa de la cara ni diciéndole que no está en coma, además van así tomados de la mano, provocándole un hormigueo agradable a Dean.

Al llegar al muelle Jared se calla, finalmente, y se queda un rato analizando la situación. Está en… una isla, ok, perfecto, porque también hay un muelle y un bote. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? No tiene idea ¿Importa? Pues no, porque Jensen está a su lado y si tiene a Jensen nada más importa, además también está Dean y… ¿Misha? ¿Qué hace Misha en su cielo? O sea, adora a Misha, es un tipo de los buenos, de los que realmente vale la pena y ha sido uno de sus mejores amigos desde que se unió al elenco, pero ¿Misha? Y para joderla más, Misha serio… SERIO. _Raro, muy raro_. Isla, Dean y Misha serio ¿Qué más?

– Hey, tú debes ser Jared.

Sí, obvio, claro… también está… ¿Sam Winchester? _¿Qué clase de cielo es este?_ ¿Ahora tiene que compartir sus Jensens con Misha y Sam? Sólo falta que aparezca Dean Forrester y le robe al novio. _Como que ya no me gusta tanto estar en el cielo_.

– Hey, Sammy, despertaste.

Dean es el que le responde, porque Jared no puede, no sabe ni siquiera cómo le hace para respirar aún, pero le importa poco, total, está muerto y posiblemente en el infierno.

– Si… le di a Cas una patada en la cara, porque me desperté con la sensación de estar ahogándome… ah, y claro… el beso… eso… fue raro. Intentemos que no lo repitan muy seguido.

Dean se hace el loco y sólo le da un golpecito en el hombro, golpe que Jared también siente _¿qué mier…?_ Jared no puede evitar soltarse de Jensen y caminar hacia Sam, quien lo mira con esa carita de incomodidad, arrugando la frente y con las cejas torcidas. Jared lo analiza un poco, y claro, es analizado de vuelta, _que es Sam Winchester_, obvio, y giran un rato uno en torno al otro, hasta que Jared sonríe como palurdo y se le lanza encima, abrazando a Sam que se queda muy tieso e incómodo, mientras Jared lo zarandea de un lado a otro, levantándolo como sólo una persona de su misma talla podría levantarlo.

– ¡Eres Sam! ¡SAM! Y… y… Dios, ¡soy un bombonazo!

Y Jared comienza a dar saltitos, aún con Sam en brazos, y Sam hace una mueca cada vez que Jared salta, pero Jared no puede evitarlo, porque no puede creer que sea tan recontra guapo, si ni siquiera puede quitarse las manos de encima, porque Jared ha decidido que Sam es sólo una proyección de sí mismo, así que no le extraña sentir en carne propia el agarrón que le da a Sam en el culo una vez que lo deja en el suelo, haciéndolo pegar un bote y logrando que Dean, Jensen y Misha estallen en risas, porque la cara de Sam es épica, _una jodida obra de arte, Jen ¿No tienes tu cámara? Quiero una foto_.

– ¿Y ya viste el culo que tengo? Es… es como de porno gay, es… una puta escultura, Jen, nunca me dijiste que era tan genial y ¡Mira mis brazos! ¡Son enormes! Jen, ¿enserio soy TAN alto? ¡Soy… como un edificio! y… ¿Mi frente es ASÍ de enorme? Hombre… podría hacer una fiesta en ella ¡Es como una cancha de futbol!

Y Jared sigue, sacándole más risas a Dean, quien no puede creer que Jared hable tan… bueno, tan "_des-censuradamente"_. Y sigue, que _ahora entiendo porqué te gusta follarme a cuatro patas, Jen, mi espalda es una joya_ y con eso a Sam deja de gustarle completamente el curso que comienza a tomar la conversación, porque que su Yo de otra realidad lo abrace y de agarre el culo es una cosa, pero que se meta con… bueno… con su anatomía privada es… _Jen… ¿Enserio mi entrepierna se nota tanto? Hombre, que lo tengo grande, pero a Sam como que se le nota más con esos pantalones_.

– ¿Podrías parar?… enserio comienzas a incomodarme.

Jared se detiene en ese momento, pese a que está realmente emocionado auto-descubriéndose en Sam, pero para porque siente un leve malestar en su interior, que no tiene nada que ver con el humo que no sabe cuando dejó de sentir, así que deja de manosear a Sam y mira a Jensen, que de repente se ha quedado muy callado.

– ¿Jen?

– Jay… yo… yo aún no despierto… sigo en coma, Jay, te encontré, pero sigo aquí y…

- No estás en coma, Jensen. – Interviene Castiel, que ha estado tranquilamente en el muelle todo ese rato, dejando que Misha tome el control a ratos para que pueda reír a gusto. – Como te había dicho antes, Jared y tú, ambos y Misha, claro, están en otra realidad. Están en el universo de los Winchester.

Y no hace falta más para que los ojos de Jensen se desorbiten, porque de repente le toma el verdadero peso a todo lo que ha hecho: gritarle a Dean, manosear y besar a Sam, tomar té con una bruja-ángel, dispararle a un par de demonios, abrazar y besar a Dean, y finalmente rescatar a su novio de una isla en mitad de quien sabe dónde. Así que de la nada está más pálido, sudando frío y con las piernas temblando como si fuesen de gelatina. Jared corre a comprobar su estado, porque ha visto a Jensen así antes, en tanto Dean, por su parte, apenas alcanza a sostenerse de Sam antes de comenzar a caer al suelo.

Desmayados. Ambos.

– ¿Dean?

– ¡Jensen!

Y por si no fuese suficiente, justo en ese momento el teléfono de Sam suena y éste se apresura a sacarlo de su bolsillo, porque cada vez que lo llaman es por algo realmente importante.

– ¿Bobby? Ah… si, emm… en Idaho. No, acabamos de terminar con un… asunto. Ah… claro, si, estaremos allá más tarde, pero Bobby… em… cre-creo que iremos con unos amigos.

El cuadro sigue exactamente igual cuando Sam corta la comunicación. Dean y Jensen están desmayados, cada uno entre los brazos de Sam y Jared respectivamente, y Castiel/Misha no atina a nada mejor que decir:

– Supongo que tendré que ir con ustedes a casa de Bobby.

Sí, eso. Ahora tienen que ir a casa de Bobby, quien seguramente se va a morir de un infarto cuando vea que se le multiplicaron los hijos adoptivos. _Genial. _

_Simplemente genial._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Capítulo Siete**

Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur.

Hay una canción que a Bobby Singer le gusta mucho: "_Bad Company"_ del grupo del mismo nombre, _Bad Company_. Una vez la escuchó de casualidad en la radio, un día hace muchos años, uno de esos días en los que se emborrachaba hasta quedarse dormido, porque el recuerdo de su esposa muerta lo atormentaba a cada instante, si, uno de _Esos Días._

Y fue uno de _Esos Días_ también, tiempo después, cuando ya estaba tan metido en el asunto de la cacería que no había marcha atrás, que conoció a John Winchester, un tipo medio loco que sufría tanto o más que él por la pérdida de su esposa, un tipo que tenía algunos de "_Esos Días_" igual que él, pero que además, tenía un par de chiquillos demasiado adoctrinados en las artes militares. Un tipo que, en ese entonces, y para Bobby Singer, merecía la canción Bad Company.

Al conocer a Dean y a Sam, los hijos de John, sintió mucha nostalgia, porque Karen y él querían niños, _Muchos niños, Robert, quiero que llenemos la casa de niños,__ ¿Cuántos es mucho, Karen? Porque yo quiero un par, tal vez tres_. Bobby quería niños y, a falta de los propios, aparecieron los Winchester.

El mayor, Dean, era una cosita pecosa y ceñuda de unos ocho años, que corría de un lado a otro por la casa buscando la forma de mantener siempre contento y distraído a Sammy, el menor, que a sus cuatro años, poca idea tenía de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y con su cabello despeinado y su puchero eterno sólo se dejaba cuidar y mimar lo poco que Dean lo podía cuidar y mimar.

Así que de repente, Bobby tenía niños, niños correteando y jugando por toda su casa, metiendo ruido y tirando sus cosas al suelo. _Niños._ Unos _jodidamente inquietos_ niños. Unos niños a los que, a la hora de conocerlos, aprendió a querer.

– ¿Los puedo dejar contigo, Bobby? Le estoy siguiendo la pista a un Shtriga y sería peligroso para los niños…

– Sí, John, deja a los niños aquí, sólo no vuelvas borracho. La última vez vomitaste en mi alfombra.

Sam y Dean se quedaban en su casa muy seguido, porque John Winchester, _cabrón nivel experto_, salía por ahí en esas largas cacerías que podían durar más de un mes, esas cacerías de las que siempre llegaba borracho y Bobby tenía que obligarlo a dormir en el sofá antes de permitirle arrastrar a sus pequeños al siguiente pueblo.

Y Bobby cuidaba de Sam y de Dean, porque eran _unas sabandijas, John, tus hijos son aún unas sabandijas, no puedes dejarlos solos tanto tiempo_, y los niños en retribución a sus cuidados no paraban en todo el día con sus risas y sus juegos militares, en los que el enemigo nunca era un país inventado, aliens o indios, no, los Winchester jugaban a asesinar demonios imaginarios con botellas llenas de agua "Bendita", tierra a falta de sal y palos que supuestamente eran de hierro consagrado. Canturreaban exorcismos como si fuesen rimas y sabían distinguir entre un hombre lobo y un licántropo.

El tema con los pequeños Winchester era que _necesitan una verdadera infancia, John, necesitan juegos de verdad_, necesitaban jugar con lodo sin la idea en la cabeza de que podría emerger de la tierra el monstruo de barro, necesitaban matar aliens de galaxias lejanas, no el poltergeist que causaba estragos en esa casona en Chicago, ¡No! _¡Necesitan creer que el hada de los dientes no es una cabrona roba almas o un espíritu del bosque que podría comerles la cara, John! _

– Necesitan que seas un padre de verdad, John, no su puto general. Ellos no son parte de esta guerra.

Porque eran niños, no soldados, pero obvio, no existía poder sobre la tierra que hiciera entrar eso en la cabeza de John _idiota _Winchester, mucho menos cuando tenía media botella de whisky encima y un humor de los mil demonios porque se le había escapado un Necrófago.

– ¡¿Tú que sabes, Singer? ¡No tienes hijos!

El caso es que, tras esa discusión que terminó con Bobby echando de su casa a John Winchester a punta de escopeta, no vio a los pequeños por un tiempo, _un largo tiempo Karen, hace mucho que no veo a los niños_, y le destrozó el corazón no despertar en la mañana con Sam intentando meterse entre sus sábanas y Dean saltando a los pies la cama, ambos exigiendo el desayuno.

Tuvieron que pasar casi dos años para John Winchester volviera a golpear su puerta. Fue en enero del 89, para ese entonces Dean estaba por cumplir 10 años y Sam flotaba en los cinco y medio y cuando Bobby les preguntó _¿Qué tal su navidad, niños?_ Ambos no supieron que responder, porque la navidad nunca llegó para los hermanitos. Según Sam _Santa no deja regalos en los moteles, Tío Robert, no tienen chimenea_ y Dean sólo le hizo una mueca en la que Bobby claramente pudo leer "_No, aún no sabe que no existe, no me atrevo a decírselo_."

Al final del día, tras una rápida escapada al pueblo cercano, estaban los tres en la sala de su casa, con los dos pequeños Winchester correteando en círculos mientras jugaban con los legos y los autitos de juguete que les había obsequiado y con Bobby sirviéndoles una cena que Dean no tuvo que descongelar. Porque Bobby tenía la idea de regresarles, aunque fuese sólo un poco, su infancia a esos pequeños soldados.

Ése era su plan, convertir en niños medianamente normales a los Winchester y lo aplicaba cada vez que llegaban a sus manos: los llevaba a la escuela, la única escuela a la que habían ido más de dos meses, los sacaba por un helado, les enseñaba sobre cosas mágicas, que tal vez no fuesen reales, pero que a los pequeños les hacía mucha ilusión, porque _yo seré Thor, Tío Robert, tú puedes ser Odín y Sammy será Loki… ¡Yo no quiero ser Loki, Dean, él es malo! ¡Es el único personaje que queda, Sammy!_

Y Bobby fue Odín, y también Dédalo cuando los pequeños se peleaban por las alas de papel de Ícaro, fue Zeus cuando Dean fue Hércules y Poseidón cuando Sam fue Jasón, fue también Merlín cuando Sam fue el Rey Arturo y Dean el Caballero Negro, y fue lo que los niños quisieran que él fuera, sobre todo cuando le pedían hacer los papeles de padre, porque esos nunca se los adjudicaban a John, no, él era al Dragón, el León de Nemea, el gigante del Hielo…

_Tío Robert, ¿Por qué no te podemos llamar Papi Robert?_

El día que Sammy le preguntó eso, a sus seis años, Bobby se largó a llorar como magdalena. Dean intentó explicarle a Sam que eso no se podía, que los niños tienen sólo un papá y que _el Tío Robert es el Tío Robert, Sammy, es como un segundo papá al que no le podemos decir papá_. _Pero a papá no le decimos papá, Dean, le decimos "Señor"._

Tras una charla interminable, en la que Sammy insistía e insistía con eso de querer llamarlo "Papi", e insistió tanto y dio tan buenos argumentos -pese a tener seis años- que incluso convenció a Dean de que era lo correcto, así que ése día Bobby les enseñó una nueva forma de llamarlo.

– Es fácil, niños, sólo deben decir muy-muy bajito y en su mente, sin mover los labios, "Papi" y luego fuerte y claro "Bobby" ¿Está bien? Cuando me llamen Bobby, yo sabré que me están diciendo "Papi" también.

Sam y Dean corretearon toda la tarde a su alrededor llamándolo Bobby, haciendo pequeñas pausas antes de nombrarlo, porque en esos segundos de silencio le sonreían con esa complicidad que habían desarrollado, era sonrisa, pausa, _Bobby, ¿podemos jugar en el Toyota azul?_

_¡Dean me gritó_, pausa, _Bobby!_

_¡Sammy miente_, pausa, _Bobby!_

Cuando Dean cumplió los once años, cuando ya sabía disparar y recargar una escopeta recortada y hervir la pasta instantánea sin quemarse, los chicos dejaron de ir tan seguido a su casa. _Dean puede hacerse cargo, Bobby, no es necesario que los cuides_ y Bobby no tuvo argumentos para hacerse del cuidado de los niños otra vez ¿Qué le iba a decir a John?

_¿Sabes, John? Estuve pensando… ya que los niños me quieren más a mí que a ti y me llaman papi… sí, sí lo hacen ¿Has notado que esa pequeña pausa antes de llamarme Bobby? Ahí es cuando lo hacen, en su mente, y bueno… estuve pensando que, como tú no tienes tiempo porque eres un puto obsesivo y vas a terminar adoctrinándolos para ser asesinos a sangre fría, pues… ¿Podrías dejármelos, no? ¿Qué dices_?

Basura.

John _Idiota_ Winchester le arrebató a los niños de las manos y se los llevó lejos, por mucho tiempo, y los vio llorar cuando los subió a empujones al Impala y fue en ese momento que Bobby decidió que _"Bad Company"_ no era la canción adecuada para John, él no era una mala compañía, era un tirano. En cambio, Bobby si era una mala compañía, para esos niños que parecían estar destinados a convertirse en cazadores, Bobby era la mala influencia, el tipo loco que los alentaba a ser normales.

Era una mala compañía para los Winchester y para sí mismo, porque ya no estaban para distraerlo, para llenar su casa de ruido, ya no estaban para cerrar la herida que la perdida de Karen le había dejado y Bobby Singer pasó de "Tío modelo" al "Borracho del pueblo", el raro, el hombre que había perdido por segunda vez lo que más le importaba y que estaba de mal humor todo el día y vivía en una casa fea llena de polvo y libros, porque _los libros me calman, Karen, me calman porque huelen a ése día en que te conocí_.

_Bad Company_ era su canción.

Y Bobby se hundió en esa depresión, porque Bobby conoció a Karen en la biblioteca, llena de libros viejos y olor a polvo y papel húmedo, y porque no vio a los Winchester por más de unas horas una vez cada seis meses o más y no alcanzaba a abrazarlos y a preguntarle a Dean por chicas o a Sam por sus notas en la escuela cuando John se los volvía a llevar lejos, alegando que ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba en los libros. Ni siquiera había logrado escuchar, o no escuchar en realidad, esa pausa antes de su nombre.

No fue, si no, varios años después, mucho después de oír que Sammy se había largado a la universidad y sentirse orgulloso por ser él mismo quien le explicó que era la universidad, que escuchó a los Winchester, a esos súper crecidos y musculosos y excelentes cazadores Winchester, llamarlo: _"Hey_, pausa, _Bobby"_, con esa sonrisa cómplice antes de pedirle ayuda para resolver el enigma de la desaparición de su padre.

Ése día "_Bad Company"_ tuvo nuevos dueños y _por los dioses paganos_ nunca antes tuvo tanto sentido la letra.

_"Bad Company"_ le pertenecía a Dean y a Sam Winchester.

Sobre todo en ese momento, que a esas horas de la noche aparecen tan sonrientes en la puerta de su casa, con las manos en alto porque Bobby les apunta con la escopeta, como siempre, y atrás de ellos vienen sus "amigos", que no son otros que un Sam con barba y un Dean más pálido, así que a Bobby se le seca la boca, porque hace más de un minuto la tiene abierta, sin decir nada, y Sam y Dean con pocas palabras le presentan a Jensen, _Sí, Bobby, es igualito a mí. Ya sabes, las cosas buenas vienen en pares, y soy demasiado hermoso para que exista sólo un Yo… Mucho gusto, señor Singer_, a Jared, _Bobby, él es…_ _¡Hola! Soy Jared, puede decirme Jay, señor Singer… oh, ¿Esa es una escopeta de verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Puedo tocarla? ¿Puedo?, _y a Misha, _¡Bobby, dame un abra…! Lo siento, es difícil controlarlo._

– ¿Esa mierda del mundo bizarro era verdad?

Claro, y él es Bobby Singer, un bastardo loco que ha visto de todo a los largo de su vida. _Todo, chicos, no me van a impresionar mucho si se multiplican como gremlins._

– Adentro, los cinco. Hay cerveza en refrigerador y ninguno toque el whisky, lo necesitaré. Y ustedes… – Apunta a los actores que son idénticos a sus hijos adoptados. – Llámenme Bobby, nada de "Señor Singer".

No es demasiado tarde, poco más de las once de la noche, y en la casa Singer hay seis hombres sentados en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano. Bobby pasea su mirada de uno a otro y, pese a que se muestra tranquilo, no lo puede creer, _Karen, ahora son muchos ¿todos estos querías? ¿Cinco está bien?, _pero vuelve a hacer las cuentas cuando Castiel se ríe de algo que el No-Sam dice y se lleva la cerveza a la boca, para ponerse serio al siguiente segundo y dejar la cerveza en la mesa, así que _creo que Cas cuanta por dos, Karen, tenemos un equipo de hockey_…

Están sentados rodeando a Bobby, primero Sam, a su derecha, luego Dean, Cas/Misha justo en frente, luego Jared y cerrando el círculo, Jensen, que tiene uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Jared, mientras este tiene uno sobre sus hombros, acercándolo a su pecho y Jensen se deja hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro actor.

– Ok… soy todo oídos. Explíquenme qué mierda está pasando.

Lo primero que hacen es contarle a Bobby quienes son Jared, Jensen y Misha y la forma en la que están relacionados. Bobby se atraganta con su cerveza cuando le dicen que el No-Sam y el No-Dean son pareja y al parecer se van a casar y el contenedor de Cas será su padrino de bodas.

– ¿Entonces si aceptas, Jen? ¿Sí te casarás conmigo?

– ¿Y aún preguntas? Tú irás de blanco, Jay.

Y se la pasan las siguientes dos horas simplemente contándole a Bobby lo que sucedió. Sam le cuenta cómo aparecieron Jensen y Castiel, en el cuerpo de Misha, en la posada en Nueva Orleans y toda la confusión que hubo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era Jensen Ackles, el Dean de la dimensión bizarra, y no un monstruo con su cara.

– No logré sacarle una foto, Bobby, pero Dean podría ser modelo de anuncio de perfumes si quisiera.

Luego Castiel le explica que está en el cuerpo de Misha y no en su contenedor normal, Jimmy Novak -quien murió-, porque su gracia se transportó en su forma más pura a la dimensión de los actores y se aferró al cuerpo más compatible que encontró, o sea, el cuerpo de Misha.

– Misha es una puta, Bobby, intentó besarme, prácticamente se abrió de piernas para Balthazar y le hizo una paja a Cas.

– _¡Hey! Más respeto, Deannie, o te violaré contra el mesón de la cocina._

Y, bajo la atenta e incrédula mirada de todos, Dean y Misha tienen una infantil pelea de empujones y manotazos, que termina cuando Castiel toma el control, desapareciendo de la mesa en la que está sentado al lado de Dean y se reaparece al otro lado de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso, Dean, si no hubiese controlado la fuerza que puede usar Misha tendrías algo roto.

Cuando las cosas se calman, y Cas vuelve a sentarse, Jensen le habla a Bobby sobre Elemiah, la cuarta serafín de la Cábala, y Jared hace un puchero cuando Dean acusa a Jensen de infidelidad, porque _se la folló duro, campeón, pero es muy marica para admitirlo_. Jensen sólo atina a sonrojarse y a negar con insistencia, ya que _nunca sería capaz de hacer eso, Dean, ni si quiera puedo tener una erección al ver a una mujer desnuda_.

– Eso es porque eres Súper Marica.

– Y tú eres Súper Bruto, Dean.

Dean le cuenta que Elemiah además es una bruja, _una wicca, Dean, te lo he dicho mil veces_, y la nodriza de Castiel o s_u mamá, Bobby, Cas es un hijito de mami_ y que ella hizo el conjuro que los guió hasta Jared y además una cosa rara con una vela y humo mágico que mantuvo al par de gigantes protegidos.

– Cas nos llevó a dar vueltas por todo el país, Bobby, y la princesa casi vomita todo su desayuno.

– Ya deja de meterte conmigo, Dean, o les cuento lo que sucedió en el muelle antes de rescatar a Jared.

Y con eso Misha se larga a reír, porque él y Castiel son los únicos que lo saben, y Dean prefiere quedarse callado antes de que todos esos _malditos actores maricas_ conspiren en su contra.

En algún momento, Jared intenta contarles lo que le sucedió a él, pero todo es un revoltijo en su cabeza, no recuerda nada más que negro, mucho negro, y dolor… _creo que había un tipo con un cuchillo, pero no sé quién era_ y la imagen de Mark Sheppard aparece en su cabeza, pero lo ignora, porque Mark no tiene nada que ver con sus recuerdos de tortura. Lo que sí cuenta, con lujo de detalles, es como Castiel los llevó de vuelta Nueva Orleans, con Dean y Jensen aún desmayados, y todo el chantaje emocional que hizo para lograr que Sam lo acompañara en el baño mientras se duchaba.

– Tuve que amenazarlo con salir desnudo a la calle para que todos viesen nuestro trasero.

– Ya estabas desnudo en la entrada, con la puerta abierta. Tuve que aceptar.

Lo que Jared no cuenta, porque Sam lo fulmina con la mirada, es que consiguió que Sam le tallara la espalda y terminara medio metido en la ducha con él, con la excusa de que _tenemos lo mismo, Sam, exactamente lo mismo ¡Báñate conmigo!_ Al final Sam salió del baño con el ceño fruncido y toda su ropa mojada y Jared era el mismísimo sol con la sonrisa que traía, sobre todo porque, al salir, Jensen y Dean comenzaron a despertar.

– ¿Y por qué se desmayó Dean? Entiendo que se desmayara Jensen, pero ¿Dean? Le he sacado balas del cuerpo sin anestesia, Dean no se desmaya.

– Eso es por la resonancia de almas, Bobby.

Cas le explica a Bobby, y a todos en realidad, la teoría de "La Resonancia de Almas". Toma aire, porque no está muy seguro de que lo humanos deban saber eso, pero Misha se remueve en su interior y le alega que _yo también quiero saber, Cas, Jimmy está muerto, necesito saber que me pasará._ Así que Castiel suspira, pese a que ni siquiera necesita respirar, pero suspira porque es lo que Misha haría y busca una forma de explicarles a los humanos con palabras… humanas.

– ¿Qué tan familiarizados están con los términos; frecuencia y longitud de onda?

Silencio, nadie le responde a Castiel, sólo Misha parece entusiasmado, ya que él puede ver directamente en su mente lo que Castiel quiere explicarles. Cuando nadie se digna a responderle, pese a que Sam tiene cara de saber algo, Cas sólo vuelve a suspirar y pide papel y lápiz antes de comenzar su explicación. Dibuja rápidamente una onda, amplia y pareja, y se la muestra a los humanos.

– Esto es una onda, que vibra de forma regular. La cantidad de veces que vibra en un segundo es su frecuencia, en tanto la distancia que hay entre cada vibración es su longitud. – Todos asienten cuando hace una pausa, muy atentos a lo que dice. Bueno, todos menos Dean, quien rueda los ojos sobre sus orbitas porque todo eso le suena a números y los números no le gustan. – Cada alma humana vibra de forma distinta, no existen dos almas que tengan exactamente la misma frecuencia y longitud de onda, excepto en casos excepcionales.

Castiel baja la hoja una vez que comprueba que todos parecen entender lo que dice y dibuja rápidamente una segunda onda unos centímetros por debajo de la otra, idéntica a la primera, y escribe "Alma de Misha" y "Alma de Jimmy" sobre cada onda.

– Estas son las frecuencias y longitudes de Misha en relación a Jimmy. – Dean se larga a reír, porque para él "Frecuencia" y "Longitud" son palabras muy sexuales. Castiel lo ignora, pese a que Misha también se ríe, al igual que Jared, y Jensen… ¿Incluso Sam y Bobby? ¿_Qué pasa con las mentes de estos humanos?_ – Sus ondas son idénticas, porque sus almas son gemelas. Si dos almas vibran de la misma forma entonces se crea un lazo y lo que sea que le pase a una de las almas le pasará también a su gemela.

Luego tacha la onda que le corresponde a Jimmy y dibuja una nueva onda sobre la de Misha, una onda con una frecuencia mayor y una longitud más reducida, pero que coincidía cada tres vibraciones con la de Misha.

– El alma de Jimmy ya no está en este plano, lo que, en teoría, significa que el alma de Misha ahora no tiene una gemela. Esto no importaría si estuviesen en distintas realidades, pero debido a este… accidente, ahora todos ustedes corren peligro, ya que si el alma de uno de ustedes se desprende de su cuerpo su gemela inmediatamente la seguirá.

– Entonces nos morimos todos, ok, eso lo capto, pero…

Interrumpe Sam, llevándose una mano al cuello cuando siente los gruesos labios de Jensen besar cerca de su oreja, o sea, Jensen besa a Jared cerca de la oreja, pero Sam lo siente también, así que carraspea incómodo antes de continuar, haciéndole una mueca a Jared que sólo le muestra la lengua.

– ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando Dean estuvo en el infierno? ¿Por qué Jared no dejó de tener alma cuando la mía estuvo en la jaula? Según lo que me contó sólo estuvo de vacaciones.

– Es porque las almas gemelas no deben estar en la misma realidad, Sam. Las almas gemelas son puestas en realidades paralelas, para que puedan existir sin afectar a su igual. Lo que sucede con ustedes JAMÁS debería suceder, las almas gemelas no deben encontrarse en la misma dimensión, es peligroso, confuso y mortal. En este caso lo que sucede con el alma de Misha es distinto. Yo represento la segunda onda, interrumpiendo la resonancia entre el alma de Misha y el alma de Jimmy, si no…

– ¿Misha sería un montón de carne molida y estaría esparcido por todo el suelo y las paredes? – Pregunta Jared, mirando un poco preocupado al padrino de su futura boda. – ¿Es eso?

– Iba a decir que estaría muerto, pero sí, eso es más gráfico, sin embargo es lo que le sucedería. Así que ustedes deben tener cuidado también. No sé qué sucederá, escapa de mi campo de experiencia, tal vez la resonancia entre ustedes se haga cada vez más fuerte hasta que sus almas terminen haciendo explosión, o puede que sus almas se acostumbren a convivir en la misma realidad y la resonancia se haga más débil. Cual sea el caso debemos buscar consejo en Elemiah, ella me enseñó sobre la resonancia, así que debe saber más al respecto. Por ahora, simplemente no se mueran.

Un momento de incómodo silencio y Bobby es el que finalmente se atreve a romper la tensión que llena la habitación. Llena su vaso de whisky y le da un largo sorbo.

– Bien, ya que me ha quedado todo claro, es hora de trabajar. Tenemos un caso. – Toma un mapa y un marcador que tenía apartados en un mueble cercano, y extiende el papel sobre la mesa. – He estado recibiendo avisos de cazadores toda la semana. Nido de vampiros. – Hace un círculo sobre el mapa, usando el marcador rojo. – Un baile de hombres lobo. – Hace un segundo círculo, cerca del primero. – Metamórfos, seis de ellos. Dos cazadores murieron eliminándolos. – Un círculo más, siguiendo la misma dirección de los dos anteriores. – Necrófago, necrófagos… un necrófago rabioso en una morgue…– Mas círculos, todos siguiendo la misma dirección.

Sam y Dean observan atentos cada uno de los círculos que Bobby dibuja, ignorando momentáneamente a los actores que se miraban entre ellos con curiosidad, reconociendo la situación.

– ¿Soy yo, o…?

– ¿…eso va directo a la I-80*?

Dean es el que comienza a hablar, pero al instante es interrumpido por Jensen, quien, sonriente, termina la frase de Dean. Bobby parpadea un par de veces, confundido, pero decide mejor ignorar el hecho. Por su sanidad mental, la poca que le queda, prefiere no hacer preguntas.

– Sí, exacto. – Bobby traza una larga línea, conectando todos los círculos que ha dibujado en el mapa.

– Parece…

–…la marcha Sherman* de los monstruos.

Ok, esta vez Dean si que comienza a molestarse. Puede aceptar que Jensen, con sus mariconerías y todo, se dé cuenta de la dirección que siguen las apariciones de monstruos. Lo que no puede tolerar es que le robe un chiste. No, eso sí que no.

– Sí, pero ¿Hacía dónde están marchando? – Pregunta Jared, mirando un segundo a Sam antes de sonreírle, porque eso era exactamente lo que Sam iba a decir.

Bobby una vez más no entiende que sucede, pero tampoco quiere preguntar, porque pueden salirle con que leen mentes o cualquier burrada, así que simplemente encierra en un gran círculo una de las ciudades que estaban en la carretera I-80.

– Aquí.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Ok, bien. Sam comienza a sentirse incómodo, porque Jared le roba las palabras de la boca y además hace sus mismas muecas.

– Un tipo hizo puré las cabezas de su famili… ¿Me estás imitando a mí también? – Bobby ya no puede seguir aguantándose las ganas de preguntar qué mierda pasa. Es como si esos actores ya supieran lo que van a decir y es ridículo que Castiel/Misha copie los movimientos de su boca como si supiese desde antes que va a decir.

– Lo siento, Bobby, Misha… _ayudé a los chicos a memorizar los diálogos de esta escena y me sé todas tus líneas_.

– ¿Qué escena? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta Bobby, exasperado.

– Nosotros ya actuamos esto, Bobby. – Le explica Jensen, llevando una de sus manos tras su nuca. – Se supone que este episodio se debería estrenar mañana.

– ¿Episodio? – Pregunta Bobby, ya no entendiendo nada. – ¿De qué estás hablando, chico?

– Trabajamos en una serie que relata sus vidas ¿Lo recuerdas? – Interrumpe Jared, acomodándose en su silla. – Mañana se estrena el capítulo dieciséis de la sexta temporada.

– ¿O sea que esto, para ustedes, es una simple escena de su serie? – Pregunta Sam, curioso. Hasta el momento no sabe mucho sobre la serie en la que trabajan los actores, bueno… no sabe nada de las cosas técnicas, porque él ha vivido en carne propia cada una de las "temporadas".

– Pues… sí, Sam. El episodio de mañana es el preámbulo a toda la cosa con Eve.

– ¿Eve?

– La madre de todas las criaturas, Eve. Ella… – Jared se detiene, porque los Winchester y Bobby lo miran sin entender nada. – Oh, cierto, ustedes aún no saben nada de Eve.

– No, Jay, recuerda que es el gusano quien les cuenta sobre Eve.

Así que los actores se ven en la obligación de contarles todos los pormenores de lo que sucederá en ese episodio, comenzando con lo infructuosa que será la interrogación al tipo que asesinó a su familia, su encuentro con Samuel Campbell, hasta la muerte de Gwen, Samuel y Rufus.

– Entonces, esas cosas, los gusanos ¿cómo los matamos? – Pregunta Bobby, aún molesto porque esa _mugre de monstruo viola orejas_ supuestamente lo obligaría a matar a Rufus.

– Nosotros electrocutamos a nuestro Bobby hasta freír al bicho en su interior, pero creo que Cas podría ser de ayuda. – Le responde Jensen.

– ¿Cas no está… digo, no aparece en el episodio? – Pregunta Sam, intentando no confundirse demasiado con todo el embrollo que significa saber con antelación lo que sucederá.

– Se supone que ahora yo debería estar reagrupando a mis tropas… _pero la verdad es que pedí una semana libre para esa grabación._ – Responde Misha, quien recupera el completo control sobre su cuerpo. Cas se había retirado a segundo plano, para permitirle tratar los temas relacionados con la serie con mucha más soltura, pero Misha prefiere aprovechar la instancia y terminar su cerveza de una buena vez, porque Castiel se la quitaba de la boca cuando intentaba beberla. _No es bueno para tu salud, Misha, y no me gusta como sabe._

– Son unas 14 horas hasta Sandusky, si salimos ahora llegaremos a media tarde. – Dice Bobby, dispuesto a comenzar a ordenar sus cosas para partir cuanto antes.

– Pero… ¿No vamos a dormir? ¿Ni un poquito? Me secuestró y torturó un demonio y puede que apenas lo recuerde, pero estoy cansado, Bobby, y sé que Sam también lo está.

– Jay tiene razón, Bobby, a Dean se le están cayendo los hombros de cansancio, y ha sido un día largo y extraño, quien sabe cuándo podremos volver a casa para dormir en nuestra cama.

– Pueden dormir en el auto, no podemos perder tiempo.

– _Hey, Cas y yo los llevaremos, sólo duerman un poco. Ninguno tiene buena cara._

Pasa una hora más hasta que terminan de planear lo que harán, basados en lo que saben los actores, y al final Bobby los manda a todos a dormir, porque el día siguiente sería largo y debían estar concentrados y conseguir un par de tásers y un montón de tapones para oídos.

Misha dice que no necesita dormir, _porque tengo súper poderes de ángel, chicos, ni siquiera necesito respirar_, así que se niega a ocupar una cama, alegando que _si me da sueño me puedo ir a dormir a la luna o tal vez a esa linda playa en indonesia, a Cas le gustará._ Lo que no les dice es que hace ya un buen rato que siente como si la cabeza le fuese a explotar por todo el griterío que tienen los ángeles aliados de Castiel, que intentan todos contactarse con él al mismo tiempo, para saber en qué estado se encuentra el ángel y qué es lo que deben hacer ahora que su líder ha perdido todas las armas del cielo junto con su contenedor. Misha comienza a desesperarse, y no se aguanta las ganas de decirles que son un montón de bebés llorones, _¡Dejen de gritar, me voy a quedar sordo!_ Pero los ángeles ignoran los reclamos de Misha y exigen que Castiel se presente en el cielo y ponga todo en orden.

Así que, una vez que Bobby se mete en su habitación, diciendo que _no quiero oír ningún sonido extraño, y eso va para ustedes, tortolitos_, Misha convence a Castiel de que deben ir a averiguar que sucede en el cielo, así que se desaparecen de la sala apenas los Winchester y los actores suben al segundo piso, a la vieja habitación de los hermanos.

– Yo quiero dormir con Dean… ¿Me das permiso, Jen?

Jared está sentado sobre la cama que le pertenece al mayor de los hermanos, sacándose los zapatos con un puchero en la cara, ya que según él _podemos dormir todos aquí en la habitación, Dean, no quiero que ninguno duerma en el impala, es incomodo_, así que él quiere la cama de Dean y a Dean.

– Claro, pero yo dormiré con Sam.

Jensen toma de un brazo a Sam, arrastrándolo a la cama que le pertenece sin preguntarle siquiera, y Sam se deja hacer, tranquilo. Jen le promete que se portará bien, que se mueve muy poco al dormir y que _no te molestaré, Sam, por favor_, y Sam sólo asiente, después de todo, _no es como si no hubiese dormido antes con Dean, Jen_, será como cuando eran niños y Sam se metía en la cama de Dean para que lo protegiera de los monstruos del closet o en esas frías noches que vivieron durante su adolescencia y era Dean el que se metía en su cama, porque Sam aún conservaba esa capacidad infantil de producir mucho calor. Jensen sonríe y se acurruca junto a Sam, cuando este le hace un espacio en la cama, usando uno de los brazos del Winchester como almohada.

Con Dean es otra historia, Jared lo agarra por la cintura y Dean patalea intentando soltarse, pero Jared es un tipo grande y terco, y no le importa nada tener que envolver a Dean con brazos y piernas para finalmente meterlo en la cama en la que ya se ha acomodado.

– No, no… espera… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tienes tanta fuerza?

Dean se remueve entre los brazos de Jared, pero no logra liberarse. No le gusta compartir la cama, no sino es con una chica, y las veces que durmió con Sam era cuando Sam era mucho más pequeño que él, no un súper gigante greñudo y mimoso y _¡No me abraces por debajo de la ropa, mierda!_ Al final Dean desiste de seguir peleando cuando descubre que, de alguna forma mágica-mística, Jared lo ha casi amarrado junto a él en la cama, usando las sábanas, que _son un puto lío, hombre, eres como un pulpo._

– Más te vale no roncar.

Por la mañana, cuando Bobby va a levantarlos, porque han dormido MUCHO más de lo normal, todos se despiertan sobresaltados porque el hombre se larga a reír apenas entra a la habitación.

– Mataría… mataría por una cámara.

Y Bobby sigue riendo, no le parece extraño que hayan decidido dormir todos juntos en la habitación, total, son todos iguales, pero si le produce mucha gracia que lo hicieran totalmente revueltos. La cama que comparten Sam y Jensen, porque los reconoce, Sam está afeitado y Jensen es más pálido, estaba perfectamente ordenada, con ellos dos durmiendo frente a frente al centro del colchón. Sam abrazaba a Jensen delicadamente por la cintura y el actor tenía ambas manos contra el pecho de Sam, las frazadas y las sábanas estaban estiradas y los cubrían hasta los hombros, claro, eso antes de que pegaran un salto y terminaran sentados.

La cama en la que estaban Dean y Jared, Dean con su piel tostada y Jared con su barba, era una historia completamente diferente. Era un revoltijo. Para comenzar, Dean estaba totalmente enrollado en una sábana, casi momificado con ella, y Jared lo tenía bien sujeto contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la espalda y con una pierna metida por entre las de Dean, medio enrollada también en la sábana, y con sus dos grandes brazos envolviendo al mayor de los Winchester. Las frazadas estaban en el suelo, por suerte, porque, al despertar asustados por las risas de Bobby, Dean terminó de cara contra el piso, con medio Jared encima.

Cuando bajan, tardan un rato en darse cuenta de que Castiel/Misha no están por ningún lado, porque estaban demasiado distraídos comiendo el desayuno que Misha les había dejado preparado sobre la mesa de la cocina, pero al poco rato encuentran una nota escrita por Misha, que decía algo como que esperaba que disfrutaran el desayuno y que no los extrañaran, porque _Papi Cas y yo estamos arreglando algunos asuntos en el cielo, niños. Sean buenos. Namasté*._

– Genial, nos quedamos sin ángel.

Arreglan rápidamente sus cosas y salen de la casa. Han decidido que Jared y Jensen irán a esa cacería, pero sólo como acompañantes, _así que nada de armas para ti, vaquero._

– Pero… Jen tiene una y yo también sé usarlas ¡no es justo!

Jared hace un puchero, porque a Jensen si le permiten usar un arma y camina por la casa de Bobby con la _Taurus_ que Dean le pasó el día anterior, porque según Dean: _Florecita demostró que puede controlar un arma en una situación de cacería real_. Sam se la negó, porque _no quiero ni imaginar de que eres capaz con un arma en las manos, sin ella lograste meterme a la ducha contigo, con un arma de seguro haces que Dean se desnude_. Jensen le dijo que no le prestaría su arma, porque _no quiero que Dean se enoje conmigo… otra vez_ y se siguió negando pese a que Jared lo llenó de alabanzas y piropos y _te ves TAN sexy pasando el seguro, Jen._

Y Jared quiere un arma y nadie se la da, así que le reclama a Dean y a Sam, a Jensen, incluso a Bobby, y poco le falta para tirarse boca abajo al piso y hacer una pataleta digna de un infante cuando decide recurrir a su arma secreta.

Ojos de cachorro.

– Sam…

– No, Jared.

Ok, con Sam con funciona. Obvio, _Sam, Oh, Sam… amo y señor de los ojos de cachorro, ¡Bendíceme!_, _¡No molestes, Jared!_ Sí, sí, claro… Sam no va a caer con una técnica tan precaria y básica como la de Jared.

– Jeeen.

– No, Jay.

Bien… está bien, debe aceptar que eso debió preverlo, Jensen ha desarrollado inmunidad luego de seis años en los que Jared a abusando de la técnica de los "Ojos de Cachorro", porque los usaba para conseguir todo y cuando es todo es todo, es "_Jen… ¿practicamos las líneas en mi tráiler?"_ cuando llevaban tres semanas grabando a "_Jen… ¿Usarías una tanga atigrada para mí?_" una semana atrás. Así que Jensen ha aprendido a negarse cuando las peticiones de Jared realmente no le convienen.

Sólo queda Dean, porque Bobby se negó inmediatamente apenas Jared lo miró, y atosiga a Dean con los ojos casi llorosos y un puchero bien marcado y Dean se reusaba a mirarlo, pese a que Jared lo sigue por toda la casa repitiendo su nombre y era _Dean… Dean, Dean. ¡Deeeaan!_

– Deeeeeeaaaaaan.

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Maldición, eres un puto fastidio!

Al final, Jared da saltos de alegría hasta llegar al impala, porque tiene una perfecta y real _Smith&Wesson_ entre las manos, e intenta meterse al impala por la puerta del copiloto, pero Sam lo toma por un hombro y amablemente le recuerda que ese es su asiento, así que lo manda al asiento trasero. _¡Pero me gusta ir al frente, Sam!_ Lo mismo pasa con Jensen, pero Dean es menos suave y empuja a Jensen hasta casi meterlo de cabeza por la ventana lateral trasera.

– ¡Eso me duele, Dean!

– A mí también y no me quejo. Hazte hombre.

Dean… bueno, él está enojado. Por los gritos, por las mariconadas, porque Jared se le colgó del cuello rogándole por un arma, porque Jensen insiste en querer conducir a su Nena, porque Cas y su "novio" se largaron, porque Sam durmió bien y no sabe decir si él durmió bien o mal, porque siente el descanso de Jensen y su tranquila noche compartiendo cama con Sam, pero además siente la pesadez en sus músculos gracias a Jared y a todas las vueltas y maromas que hizo para que Dean no se le escapara.

Cuando van por la carretera, con Bobby siguiéndolos de cerca en su camioneta, repasan el plan de acción de ese día. Ya tienen toda la información de Eve que pueden desear, saben incluso como matarla, es cosa de esperar el momento y lugar adecuados, porque los actores sólo saben en qué lugar se encontrará en el "episodio 19" y eso les deja, tal vez, tres semanas de ventaja. Sólo deben conseguir "Las Cenizas de un Fénix" y todo eso que les explicarían luego, porque _no queremos hacerle spoiler a la serie, ya les contaremos todo_.

Llevan poco más de dos horas en la carretera, entre las risas y juegos de Jared y Jensen que ahora están contando vacas, pero _¡Ese es un caballo, Jay, no seas tramposo!_ _Es un caballo con manchas, Jen, así que cuenta como media vaca _y Sam se les une al poco rato, diciendo que lo mejor es que cuenten "vacaballos" y así se ahorran el problema de diferenciar, y Dean no puede evitar sonreír al ver como esos dos se divierten igual que un par de niños, atosigando a Sam para que cuente con ellos y Jensen y Jared en algún momento se ponen a cantar esa burrada marica de "Man! I Feel like a Woman" cuando la canción suena en la radio, así que el Impala se convierte en una discoteca gay sin que ningún Winchester pueda evitarlo.

– Dean… tu teléfono está sonando.

– Pues contéstalo, Sam, yo voy conduciendo.

Y riendo, porque Dean no puede evitar reír como el niño que nunca fue al ver las caras que hace Jared mientras corea con Jensen los "¡Oh, oh, oh!" y Jensen bailotea un poco y luego se cohíbe y debe admitir que se ha reído más en el último día con los actores que en el último año.

– ¿Aló? – Sam ha sacado el teléfono de su hermano del bolsillo de su chaqueta, contestándolo al instante. – ¿Cas? Ah, sí, y Misha, cierto… aún estamos en Iowa, vamos por la I-80… No, acabamos de pasar Albert Lea… ok, perfecto. – Se gira en su asiento, volteando a mirar a los actores. – Sí, si hay espacio… Ok. Chicos, hagan espacio, Cas y Misha vienen.

No pasa si quiera un segundo desde que Sam cuelga y los actores dejan libre el espacio que queda en medio del asiento trasero, cuando Castiel/Misha aparece en el espacio vacío, más despeinado de lo normal y totalmente enfurruñado, porque e_l cielo es un puto asco, chicos. En serio no quieren llegar a ese lugar._

_– Deberían hacerse budistas, al alcanzar el Nirvana no pasan estas cosas…_

– ¿Estás bien, Misha? – Pregunta Jensen, preocupado, porque ve como Misha se sostiene el estómago con fuerza, doblándose un poco sobre sí mismo y su camiseta blanca es casi puro rojo, y su colorido chaleco tiene un par de cortes en los brazos manchados con sangre, al igual que sus pantalones. – Estás… estás sangrando y ¡mucho!

– No es nada, tranquilos…_ mentira, duele como el infierno, Cas… s_ólo alcanzaron a rozarnos, Misha estará bien en menos de una hora.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

Esta vez es Sam el que pregunta, girado sobre su asiento para mirar como Misha se acomoda un poco para que el dolor que le atraviesa el estómago no le afecte tanto. Dean sigue atento la conversación, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de la carretera, pero mirando lo que sucede en su auto a través del espejo retrovisor.

Los actores lo acomodan para que quede lo más estirado posible y que la herida en su vientre no siga doliéndole, así que Castiel, quien toma el control del cuerpo para ahorrarle el dolor a Misha, termina recostado, con su cabeza en el regazo de Jensen y las piernas sobre las de Jared.

– Una emboscada.

Contesta, permitiendo que Jensen le limpie una mancha de sangre de su frente, con un pañuelo que Sam le entrega.

– Las tropas de Raphael tienen las armas del cielo, las arrancaron de los restos del cuerpo de Jimmy, y aprovecharon que yo perdí mi espada y mi armadura cuando salí de esta dimensión para atacar. Fuimos una presa fácil.

Castiel intenta reincorporarse, pero Jared sujeta fuerte sus piernas para que no se levante y lo reta con la mirada, _atrévete a levantarte y te hago cosquillas._ Ok, nada muy amenazante, es sólo Jared, pero Castiel decide quedarse tranquilo, porque gracias a Misha a descubierto que es cosquilloso. Tal vez demasiado.

– Tengo que volver a grabar el conjuro de protección en sus cuerpos, o nos encontrarán en cualquier momento.

– ¿Ahora?

Pregunta Dean, desganado. No quiere tener el sello, no de nuevo. Dolió como patada en los testículos la primera vez, no quiere sentirlo ahora multiplicado por el marica de Jensen.

– Sí, Dean. Ahora.

Dean se detiene a un lado del camino, haciéndole señas a Bobby para que se estacione también. Están en plena carretera y pasan algunos autos, no los suficientes para molestar, pero si los suficientes para tener que aparcar fuera del camino.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta Bobby, bajándose de su camioneta y acercándose al impala, al tiempo que Dean sale del auto.

– Es Cas, lo embos… ¡Ah, mierda!

Dean se dobla sobre sí mismo, con ambas manos presionando su pecho, mientras, dentro del impala, Jensen suelta un grito de dolor. Castiel ha grabado el sello de protección en las costillas de Jensen y por resonancia el sello está en Dean también, otra vez. Antes de que Dean logre recuperarse de la impresión, un segundo grito sale del impala, esta vez el grito es de Jared, que ni siquiera había alcanzado a verificar el estado de Jensen cuando Castiel lo marca poniendo su mano en el amplio pecho del actor. Sam también se queja, pero es mucho más discreto que los actores, quienes siguen gimoteando adoloridos.

Bobby ni siquiera alcanza a verificar el estado en el que se encuentran sus hijos adoptivos cuando Castiel se aparece a su lado, aún sangrando, y pone la mano en el pecho del humano mayor, tallando el sello en sus costillas también, para terminar cayendo sentado al suelo, con una mano sobre la herida en su estómago y otra en el pecho, sellando así el cuerpo de Misha.

Castiel se queda ahí, en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la carrocería del impala, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando en busca de aire. Las heridas en sus brazos y piernas comienzan a sangrar, manchando su ropa y comenzando a escurrir hasta el suelo.

– Oye… – Lo llama Dean, agachándose a su lado, pero Castiel no responde. Aparta con cuidado la mano del ángel de la herida de su estómago, comprobando que es mucho más grave de lo que aparentaba ser y sangra demasiado para ser sólo un "roce", además la temperatura de su cuerpo está alta y parece algo aturdido. – ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!

– _No, no me siento…_ bien, estamos bien. Sólo necesitamos descanso… _y analgésicos… y vodka, MUCHO vodka..._ Los llevaré a Sandusky y luego tengo… tenemos que volver al cielo. Mis tropas necesitan ayuda, Labezerin me cubrió y me permitió huir y…

– Y es el ángel del triunfo, Cas, él estará bien. Ahora tú necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

Dice Sam, saliendo del impala, seguido de los actores que ya parecen repuestos de la colocación del sello en sus cuerpos. Dean le dedica una mirada, una que decía muy claramente _"¿Y tú como sabes eso, sabiondo?"_

– He estado estudiando, Dean. Eso es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

Y Dean sabe que Sam quiso decir también _"No cómo tú, que te la pasas viendo porno",_ así que sólo piensa que su hermanito es una perra y decide simplemente ayudarlo a levantar a Castiel del suelo y acomodarlo en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Bobby, donde Cas cayó dormido en cuestión de un minuto.

– Yo lo cuido, sigamos. – Dice Bobby, metiéndose a su camioneta. – Pararemos en el siguiente pueblo y lo haremos comer algo. Ahora que tiene a Misha parece más humano.

Siguen su camino hasta Hanlontown, un pueblo que queda a poco menos de media hora de distancia. Lo primero que hacen es revisar el estado de Castiel, quien ya está despierto y con sus heridas sanando rápidamente, en tanto Misha alega que va a morir de hambre si alguien no le lleva una hamburguesa en ese mismo instante.

– _De tofu, Sammy, yo no como carne._

Con Misha casi sano y Castiel ya más repuesto, el ángel los transporta de inmediato.

[Sandusky, Ohio.]

Aparecen cerca de la bodega en la que el tiroteo está en pleno apogeo. Todos se bajan de los autos, con las armas en las manos y sin plan de acción.

Al estilo Winchester. Obviamente.

Escuchan disparos y deciden actuar rápido, para evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles, así que Bobby se encarga de dictar las órdenes. Jensen y Jared quedan a cargo de evacuar a los civiles, porque _tienen caras lindas, confiarán en ustedes._ Sam y Dean deben distraer al loco con el rifle de caza, _pero no se mueran, ¿entendido?_ Y Bobby los cubrirá, porque _estoy viejo, pero no soy un inútil_. Castiel en tanto se le aparecería por la espalda, le cubriría los oídos y freiría _al bicho viola orejas, Cas, mata a esa mierda_. Rápido, simple y, como siempre, nada sale como debe ser. Cuando se supone que ya nadie se iba a morir, porque los actores habían evacuado a casi todas las personas que trabajaban en esa bodega, caen dos civiles, muertos… _re-muertos, Jen…_

– Jay… ¡Jared! ¡Reacciona!

Jensen y Jared están escondidos entre las cajas, guiando al último grupo de trabajadores que quedan en el lugar, pero Jared se ha quedado estático al ver caer a un hombre al suelo, un hombre al que ellos no habían llegado porque estaba metido en plena línea de fuego, y cae… muerto, de verdad muerto.

– ¡Son disparos de verdad, Jen! ¡Acaba de volarle media cabeza a ese hombre!

Jared respira agitado, muerto de miedo. No está hecho para esas cosas, no, ¡Es sólo un actor! Puede fingir miedo, pero sentirlo de verdad no le gusta.

– Sólo guía a este grupo a la salida, Jay, yo te cubro.

Le ordena Jensen, porque el grupo que debían proteger comenzaba a inquietarse y en ese estado podían cometer alguna estupidez como exponerse o tropezar y esa no era una opción.

– Pero, Jen…

– ¡Rápido, Jay!

Jared tiembla con la _Smith&Wesson_ bien sujeta entre sus manos, guiando al grupo de cinco trabajadores hacía la salida más cercana. Jensen los sigue de cerca, sin despegar la vista del loco con el rifle, que dispara a diestra y siniestra, intentando darle a Dean y a Sam que corren entre las cajas y las repisas para distraerlo. Ve a Bobby un piso arriba, en las pasarelas de metal que rodean toda la bodega, está escondido entre un par de cajas, apuntándole al tipo en la cabeza en caso de que algo salga mal, más mal, porque Bobby sabe que si le dispara y lo mata el bicho simplemente se largará. Y Cas… _¿Dónde estás Cas?_

– Esperen.

Por la derecha aparece Castiel, así como el suele aparecer, asustando a todos los pobres trabajadores que termina por huir al ver cerca la salida, y Cas aparece cargando en sus brazos a dos tipos inconscientes. Jared reconoce a uno de los hombres al instante, por su ropa, _¡es el tipo al que le explotó la cabeza, Jen!_ pero su cabeza está intacta y simplemente está cubierto de sangre. El otro era un tipo con toda la camisa perforada y manchada de sangre, Jensen dice _lo_ _vi caer desde el segundo piso cuando el loco del rifle le disparó en el pecho, Jay_, pero ya no había herida.

Castiel está cansado, _muy cansado, Cas, parece que nos vamos a desmayar_, pero a Castiel no le importa, está tranquilo. Misha lo había convencido de que salvar la vida de esos hombres era lo correcto y como Castiel ha decidido que Misha es su nueva conciencia no tarda en hacerle caso. Con cuidado deposita a los hombres en los brazos de los actores, que apenas y pueden sostenerlos, porque _pesa como un millón de kilos, Cas ¿Por qué me tenías que dar el más grande a mí? _Jensen sólo hace una mueca y acomoda al tipo en sus brazos, _es obvio, Jay, tú eres más grande y más fuerte._

– Sáquenlos y esperen en el Impala, la policía viene en camino.

Jared y Jensen salen de la bodega, cargando a esos hombres que acaban de salvarse de la muerte. En tanto, dentro, Sam y Dean comienzan a cansarse, porque Cas no aparece para hacer su parte, _como siempre, Sam, Cas siempre llega tarde_. _No es verdad, Dean, Cas siempre aparece cuando realmente lo necesitamos_, pero la verdad es que Sam ya está comenzando a dudar de que Castiel pueda aparecer así como así junto a ese loco, menos con lo débil que está, pero Dean insiste en que tendrán que dispararle al loco del rifle y buscar la manera de atrapar al gusano cuando este se escape, y _tendremos que hacerlo rápido, Sam, ya escucho las sirenas de la policía._

– Bien, pero en la pierna. Yo lo distraigo y tú le disparas, Dean ¿Listo?

– Nací listo.

Pero sale mal. Apenas Sam se asoma por entre las cajas una bala le roza brazo, consiguiendo que Dean se distraiga con el quejido de dolor que suelta, porque si, lo rozó, pero Jared es más quejica y el dolor parece multiplicarse, así que Dean se distrae y no logra apuntarle bien al tipo, terminando por dispararle al suelo.

Bobby en el segundo piso decide que ha sido suficiente y le apunta al hombre en la cabeza, pero justo aparece Castiel atrás del hombre, justo en medio de la línea de fuego de Bobby, así que la bala le atraviesa el hombro, abriéndole una gran herida. Castiel apenas se inmuta con eso, pese a que la sangre escapa rápidamente de su cuerpo y _duele, Cas, ¡duele!_ pero no le importa, sabe que Misha puede aguantar bien el dolor, su cuerpo está entrenado y totalmente adoctrinado con un montón de técnicas budistas de meditación y yoga y _tantra, Cas, también sé tantra, te enseñaré un poco luego ¡Cuando no tenga un agujero en el hombro!_

Castiel tapa los oídos del hombre, quien se remueve entre sus manos, sintiendo la enorme presión que Castiel es capaz de generar y grita de dolor cuando el ángel usa sus poderes para freír el bicho que tiene adentro. Misha, en su interior, se mueve inquieto, porque siente como el gusano presiona contra su mano intentando salir, así que aprieta con más fuerza, hasta que el gusano ya no se mueve.

Cuando se alejan del tipo éste cae al suelo, apenas vivo, y el gusano se desliza fuera de su cuerpo, muerto y cubierto por baba negra. Castiel cae al piso junto al hombre, curándolo de cualquier posible daño con un suave roce de una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostiene su hombro herido. Ahora que no tiene su armadura cualquier arma puede dañar su cuerpo y está débil y mareado, la sangre se escurre por su ropa y todo comienza a oscurecerse hasta hacerse negro. Lo último que escucha es a Misha diciéndole que _estaremos bien, Cas, los chicos se harán cargo_.

Y luego nada.

[Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur.]

Cuando Castiel despierta, es de día, pero no cree que sea el mismo día. Está recostado de lado en el asiento trasero del impala, solo. Dean y Sam están en el asiento del frente, conversando en voz baja. No sabe donde están los actores, no sabe donde está Bobby, no sabe ni siquiera dónde está él, seguramente _están juntos, Cas, en la camioneta de Bobby_ y Castiel se alegra de oír la voz de Misha en su interior, porque significa que todo eso si ocurrió.

– Hey, dormilones. ¿Cómo se sienten? – Pregunta Sam, cuando escucha movimiento en el asiento trasero.

Cas se incorpora lentamente, sentándose en medio del asiento, y mira curioso a su alrededor. No sabe dónde está, pero es de día, seguramente aún es temprano por la posición del sol, y Dean conduce como es su costumbre, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor con una leve sonrisa, y Sam va a su lado, como copiloto, girado sobre su asiento para poder mirarlo.

– Estábamos preocupados por ustedes, Cas, Misha. Llevan dormidos casi veinte horas.

– _¿Veinte? ¡Wow! ¡Esas son un montón de horas!_ ¿En dónde estamos?

Los hermanos ríen ante el cambio del timbre de voz y del tema y Sam le responde, _estamos llegando al deshuesadero de Bobby, ya todo terminó._ A grandes rasgos Dean le cuenta cómo terminó todo el asunto, que la policía llegó poco después de que él… _"ustedes", Dean, son dos. Sí, eso, ustedes se desmayaron, así que tuvimos que largarnos._ Le dicen que vendaron sus heridas, porque habían vuelto a sangrar y no sabían cuándo iban a despertar, así que _por eso estás medio desnudo, Cas, no es que hayamos intentado violarte o algo._ Sólo con eso Castiel se da cuenta de que efectivamente ya no estaba usando ni el chaleco de colores ni la camiseta con el "Namasté" estampado al frente y trae puestos sólo la mitad de sus pantalones, ya que están cortados a la altura de las rodillas, sólo tiene un montón de vendas cubriendo su abdomen, su pecho, sus brazos, sus muslos, su hombro… y bueno, todo lo que antes estuvo herido.

– Yo, Dean, Sam… gracias por_ momificarnos, chicos, no sabíamos qué usar en Halloween._

Se largan a reír por la ocurrencia de Misha y les siguen contando lo ocurrido. Sam les cuenta que Rufus sigue vivo y _casi se desmaya al ver a Jensen y a Jared, se lo perdieron _y Dean sigue el relato diciéndole que, cuando volvieron a la bodega por la noche para encontrarse con Samuel, fue la mismísima Gwen la que mató al viejo, _le voló el puto cerebro y Sam no quiere admitir que fue genial_. Gwen se había revelado contra su "abuelo" apenas se enteró de lo que había hecho con sus "primos" y los planes que tenía para recuperar a su hija, sin importarle si tenía que matar a toda su familia a cambio.

– Así que no murió nadie hoy, bueno… excepto Samuel, ese maldito… tenemos que invitarle una cerveza a Gwen ¿Qué dices, Sam?

– Dean… la puerta de la casa de Bobby está abierta.

No pasa ni un minuto cuando ya están ambos hermanos saliendo del impala, con Castiel siguiéndolos de cerca, a paso lento, porque aún está un poco débil, y Bobby y lo actores aparcan la camioneta un poco más atrás, cerca y frente a la casa de Bobby, todos con sus respectivas armas en las manos, excepto por Cas, obvio, _tenemos poderes, chicos, no necesitamos armas_, y entran a la casa caminando detrás de Castiel. Los Winchester por el frente, los actores y Bobby por la parte de atrás. Todo parece en orden, no hay más ruido que el que emite la televisión encendida, pero en el sofá, ese viejo y desgastado sofá que justo en frente de la televisión, hay alguien.

– Hey. Tardaron SIGLOS en llegar.

Y ese alguien es un hombre, un hombre que se levanta tranquilamente, sonriendo con soltura, como si no tuviese a cinco tipos apuntándole con pistolas y escopetas y un ángel que… _¡No, otra vez no!_

– ¿Cas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*I-80: es una carretera interestatal. Bobby la marca en la sección que pasa por Ohio.

*Marcha Sherman: Campaña militar dirigida por el general William Tecumseh Sherman en la Guerra Civil Estadounidense.

*Namasté: Es una expresión usada en Asia del Sur para saludar, despedirse, pedir, dar gracias, mostrar respeto o veneración y para rezar. Literalmente significa: "Yo honro el lugar dentro de ti donde el Universo entero reside. Yo honro el lugar dentro de ti lleno de amor y luz, de verdad y paz. Yo honro el lugar dentro de ti donde, cuando tú estás en ese punto tuyo y yo estoy en ese punto mío, somos sólo Uno."


	9. Capítulo Ocho

¡Por fin! Luego de siglos y siglos de espera y contratiempos, aquí está el capítulo 8!

**Capítulo Ocho**

Sí hay algo en lo que Misha Collins es groseramente bueno… eso es el sexo.

Claro, tiene otros talentos, es un gran actor, tiene facilidad para cocinar y hacer manualidades, se le da muy bien construir casas y muebles, y escribe y habla con soltura. Es también muy bueno convirtiendo una situación normal en algo descabellado y es mortalmente bueno convenciendo a la gente para hacerles creer que algo realmente estúpido es buena idea.

Pero el sexo es… _OTRA_ cosa.

Estuvo un año en Nepal, metido en un templo "Budista". Y "Budista" va entre comillas por una simple razón: No era un templo "Budista-Budista". O sea… lo era, si, pero no lo era en el sentido completo de la palabra… era "Budista" entre comillas porque aprendió cosas budistas; el yoga, la dieta vegetariana, la meditación y la búsqueda por la iluminación, pero también aprendió otras muchas cosas no muy "budistas", como el Tantra.

_Oh, sí, Tantra_. El "Tantra Rojo" para ser más específicos.

Esa es la gran maravilla que aprendió en Nepal. Nada menos budista que llegar a la perfección espiritual por medio del placer físico. Mucho placer físico. Sexo, sexo, _SEXO_.

Viajó a Nepal el mismo año en que se graduó de la universidad y fue con Victoria Vantoch, su mejor amiga desde la preparatoria, su compañera de piso durante la universidad y su torturadora personal. Todo un encanto de persona. Sobre todo porque Victoria Vantoch es tan _ultrarequetesúper_ LESBIANA que Misha no sabe cómo no lo ha castrado aún, porque no existe mujer en el universo que odie tanto los penes como ella lo hace.

– Falofobia, tarado, se llama Falofobia.

– Me tienes que estar jodiendo…

Y no, Vicky lo decía muy enserio cuando se lo contó poco tiempo después de que se hicieron amigos, por accidente, obvio. Todo en la vida de Misha Collins sucede por accidente. A Vicky la conoció en la preparatoria, cuando él huía de la mitad del equipo de futbol que buscaba meterlo dentro de un casillero, como todos los viernes, y Victoria _La Castradora_ Vantoch venía caminando por el pasillo en la dirección contraría.

Chocaron, fue como la colisión de dos planetas, gritos, quejidos y el sonido sordo de dos cuerpos cayendo al piso. Misha se llevó a Vicky al suelo y los del equipo de futbol decidieron que lo dejarían por ese día. Después de todo, había chocado con _La Castradora,_ la matona de la escuela, la loca lesbiana que odiaba y torturaba a todo aquél que poseyera un pene y se interpusiera en su camino. Así que se encargaría de darle la paliza de su vida.

El problema fue que, apenas los gorilas del equipo se fueron -riendo a más no poder-, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Misha logró levantarse del suelo para rogar por su vida cuando Vicky se largó a llorar. LLORAR. Lágrimas, gimoteos y sollozos y Misha no hacía más que mirarla, con los ojos desorbitados y su cabello mucho más largo y rubio cayendo sin sentido alguno sobre su frente.

– Ah… yo… ¿estás… estás bien?

– ¡No! ¡No estoy bien!

Porque ese día Vicky se enteró de que estaba a punto de reprobar matemáticas, la había dejado su novia, la chocó Misha y para remate, andaba con la menstruación. Así que no estaba bien y se largó a llorar frente a Misha, que para ese entonces aún era legalmente Dmitri T Krushnic y "Misha" era sólo un apodo con el que lo llamaba su mamá, su hermano mayor y su hermanita, y bien, Misha sólo atinó a abrazar a Vicky en ese momento, ya que tenía cierta facilidad para tratar con mujeres. Era por eso que los chicos del equipo de futbol lo odiaban tanto, las chicas -y algunos chicos también, Misha no tenía problema con eso- siempre buscaban Misha para conseguir consuelo, consejo o simplemente para pasar el rato, porque era amable y apasionado. Arrullaba con dulces palabras y luego devolvía a la vida con sentimientos intensos y a veces con un buen orgasmo. Claro, la parte del orgasmo tuvo que ser eliminada cuando conoció a Victoria, junto con los sentimientos intensos… y las palabras dulces.

Porque todo era distinto con Victoria Vantoch, obvio, era una jodida loca, que además era lesbiana y falofóbica.

– Quiero un batido doble de chocolate y crema, con chispas de colores… y un panqué de chocolate con chocolate encima, y que no se te olvide traerme una bolsa con agua caliente, Mimi, porque me estoy muriendo aquí.

"Mimi", Victoria Vantoch lo llamaba "Mimi", un "Mi" por Dmitri y un "Mi" por Misha. _Mimi aquí_, _Mimi allá_, y Misha se sentía recondenadamente asexual cuando Victoria lo llamaba de esa forma. Con los años se dio cuenta de que era una estrategia de "castración psicológica" que Vicky usaba con él, pero cuando se enteró, ya daba igual. Para Vicky él era "Mimi" y para Misha ella era "Ama y Señora", "Oh Mi Grandísima Diosa", "Su Benigna Alteza".

– Como usted desee, mi Magnánima Reina.

– ¡No jodas, Mimi!

Victoria lo convenció de que sería una _fantástica idea, Mimi, irnos un mes a la india y "auto-descubrirnos"_.

– Tal vez te des cuenta de una buena vez que tener pene es sólo un desperdicio de piel, Mimi, y podrías hacerte esa operación de la que te hablé. Pagaré la mitad de los gastos, lo juro.

– No me haré un cambio de sexo, Vicky.

Un mes se transformó en un año sin que se dieran cuenta. La primeras dos semanas fueron de corretear por la calles, comprando chucherías y usando ropa típica, y todo indicaba que las siguientes dos semanas que les quedaban de viaje serían más de lo mismo, hasta que la vieron.

Kaláh.

Así se llamaba la mujer de la que Vicky se enamoró en un segundo y a la que Misha aprendió a querer en cosa de quince minutos. Kaláh Samhir era una mestiza nepalí-americana de piel canela, cabello negro como la misma noche y ojos grandes de color esmeralda. Era la maestra de Yoga de un templo budista que quedaba a pocas horas del centro de la ciudad en la que estaban, un templo metido en medio de las montañas, lejos de todo. Ella los invitó a participar en una de sus clases, ellos aceptaron, y dos semanas se transformaron en un año. Yoga, meditación y purificación de día, tantra y más tantra de noche.

Kaláh les enseñó todo. Le enseñó a Misha a controlar y comprender su cuerpo, le enseñó a Vicky a disfrutar del suyo, y cuando le pidieron/rogaron/suplicaron _por favor, Kaláh, por favor_ que fuera con ellos a Estados Unidos, cuando ya no había forma legal o ilegal de retrasar su vuelta a casa, ella aceptó.

– ¡Conseguí el papel!

Vivian en Los Ángeles cuando Misha consiguió el papel de "Castiel" en Supernatural. Solían ver la serie los tres juntos, echados en la cama de las chicas, porque, a pesar de que Misha quería mucho a Kaláh y a Vicky… _mierda_, a esa loca la amaba, seguía siendo un hombre de mil amores, y ellas eran estables, ellas se pertenecían, y Misha se escabullía en su cama para obligarlas a ver Supernatural con él y para ser mimado con caricias y abrazos, antes de volver solo a su propia cama cuando no tenía alguna conquista con quien compartirla.

El día que les contó que tenía el papel llegó corriendo hasta la habitación de "sus mujeres" y se lanzó de cara sobre el edredón, haciéndolas rebotar y cortar ese beso tan dulce que compartían. Saltó sobre el colchón un par de veces y luego se acurrucó entre ambas, atrayéndolas hacia su cuerpo, pataleando de felicidad y chillando cosas sin sentido hasta que Victoria le dio un manotazo en la entrepierna, porque _sin querer, Vicky, fue un accidente_ le había agarrado un seno. Y claro, después de tantos años y la confianza que se tenían y Nepal… pues nada, Vicky aún rechazaba el contacto físico-sexual con Misha.

– ¿Qué serás esta vez, Dmitri?

Kaláh lo llamaba por su nombre de nacimiento, siendo que se lo había cambiado cuando llegaron a Estados Unidos después de Nepal, pero Kaláh decía que ese nombre estaba impreso en su alma y era su deber llamarlo de esa forma.

– Seré "Un ángel del Señor".

El comentario que recibió de las mujeres es que su papel sonaba demasiado sexual, _Mimi, me suena a esclavo de burdel_ y Kaláh sólo reía imaginándose a Misha vestido con toga y con la cabeza llena de rizos rubios.

Se mudaron a _Peacefull Valley, _en Washington, un mes después, para que Misha pudiese volver a casa con ellas tras las grabaciones. Vicky era escritora y Kaláh daba clases de Yoga, así que no les hizo problemas mudarse para estar con Misha, después de todo era _su hombre_ y ellas eran _sus mujeres_. Algo confuso, nada sexual, un "_matrimonio"_ de tres en el que Misha era libre de acostarse con cuanto hombre quisiera, porque mujeres ya tenía dos, y ellas se tenían la una a la otra y no necesitaban a otro hombre que no fuese Misha.

Tras su mudanza la cuarta temporada pasó en un suspiro, Castiel estaba muerto y los fans lo querían de vuelta. Cuando a Misha le anunciaron que revivirían a Castiel celebró junto a sus mujeres su nuevo contrato para la quinta temporada y el cómo terminó en la cama con ellas dos y Vicky quedó embarazada aún no lo sabe.

Pero se ganó un ojo morado y un abrazo.

El derechazo de Vicky lo dejó aturdido un par de minutos. Misha no alcanzó ni a preguntar cuál era el resultado del test de embarazo que Vicky tenía entre las manos cuando ya estaba sentado en el suelo con toda la habitación dando vueltas y Kaláh lo levantó de un jalón y lo apretujó dándole las gracias, antes de correr hacia Vicky y llenarla de besos y palabras de consuelo y alegría.

La quinta temporada se la pasó corriendo entre las grabaciones y las visitas al médico con sus mujeres y ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzaron a grabar la sexta y "Westly Anaximander Collins Vantoch (Samhir)" nació. A partir de ese momento y una vez al mes Misha lloriqueaba durante media hora para que sus mujeres le permitieran llevar a West a conocer el estudio en el que trabajaba, y así hasta que cumplió seis meses y por fin le dieron permiso.

– Entonces… hijo tuyo y de Victoria, que no es tu novia, pero es tu mejor amiga y viven juntos con Kaláh, que es instructora de yoga… y Kaláh también es mamá de West y es pareja de Victoria y tú… ¿tú estás… estás casado con dos mujeres?

Ese día estaba en su tráiler con Jared sentado a su lado y Jensen por ahí con West en brazos, correteando entre la escenografía, mostrándole al pequeño bebé los lugares en los que grababan.

Misha había contado a sus amigos que era padre seis meses antes, pero intentar explicarles la complejidad de su "relación" con Victoria y Kaláh fue un reto. Jared no lograba comprender por qué Misha tenía dos "esposas", que para desmadre no eran esposas suyas, si no que eran la "esposa" la una de la otra y esa fue la primera vez que alguien le preguntó claramente a Misha sobre su vida "marital". Antes de eso Misha simplemente había sido el tipo medio loco que por la mañana saludaba a los actores invitados y por la tarde ya los tenía contra la puerta de su tráiler, medio desnudos y dispuestos a todo.

– Bueno… si, digo ¡No! No estoy casado legalmente con ellas, es algo… simbólico. Son mis mujeres y yo soy su hombre, digo… son las madres de mi hijo y yo el padre del suyo… pero no estamos casados. Ellas… ellas están juntas y yo… es como vivir con tus mejores amigas lesbianas y… ¿qué me estabas preguntando, Jay?

– Ah, si… es que… quería… quería pedirle a Jensen que… bueno… que se… conmigo… y yo…

Jensen no soltó al niño todo el tiempo que este estuvo en el estudio, se adueñó totalmente de él y West se dejó cargar sin siquiera ser consciente de la emoción de Jensen, que lo mecía y achuchaba, lo llenaba de besos y acariciaba sus mejillas sonrosadas y le hacía muecas y lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

Jared se derritió por completo con esa imagen. Llevaba dos años y seis meses con Jensen, obviamente ninguno tenía capacidades reproductivas, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Podía pedirle matrimonio ¿no? Después de todo era legal en Canadá y si el raro de Misha Collins podía aparecer de la nada con un hijo ¿por qué no ellos? Pero primero lo primero: proponerle matrimonio a Jensen.

– ¿Le quieres pedir matrimonio?

– Eh… sí, yo quiero… casarnos… amo a Jensen y…

Balbuceaba. Jared no se concentraba en nada de lo que decía porque la imagen de Jensen jugando con West era todo lo que podía ver. Misha sólo lo escuchaba "hablar" y reía, porque lo entendía, él se comportaba igual los primeros dos meses de la vida de West, cuando veía a sus mujeres con el niño en brazos.

– ¿Me ayudarías… ya sabes… a planearlo?

Pasaron algunos meses antes de que todo estuviese perfectamente planeado y Jared juntara el coraje necesario, Misha le había ayudado a escoger el anillo perfecto, la frase la habían practicado hasta que Misha dejó de reírse, la cámara de video estaba rodando y cuando Jared se puso de rodillas en el suelo y con esa cara de ensueño le propuso matrimonio a Jensen, TODO se fue a la mierda.

Las cosas pasaron en un segundo. Una luz brillante lo cegó, una voz que venía de todas partes y al mismo tiempo de ningún lado le pidió permiso y el dijo _sí, claro, lo que quieras… espera ¿qué?_ Mucho antes de saber que significaba todo eso y de repente flotaba en la nada, escuchó un grito hecho con su propia voz y el reflector cayendo y Jensen estaba demasiado cerca y luego… negro. Todo se fue a negro.

_Sioux Fall, Dakota de Sur._

Hay cosas que Misha Collins siempre se ha preguntado, cosas simples y de poca importancia, cosas como _¿Los peces duermen?_ O _¿Cuántas calorías tendrá un trago de semen?_, cosas sin sentido, cosas que la mayor parte del tiempo ni recuerda. Sólo cosas.

Ahora bien, también hay otro tipo preguntas que Misha guarda en su interior y que son mucho más importantes y trascendentales, entre ellas una serie de dudas que le han surgido desde que tiene a Castiel dentro.

Obviando las dudas que son más bien bromas sexuales y los _Oye, Cas, si en este momento tú tienes el control de mi cuerpo… ¿significa que ahora yo estoy dentro de ti?_ Y otro par de burradas que por su sanidad mental Castiel prefiere ignorar, Misha tiene muchas más dudas.

Primero, si, cuando Castiel toma el control de su cuerpo -cosa que se le sigue antojando muy sexual, _Cas, me gusta que me dominen_, Misha sólo es un alma flotando dentro de su propio ser y girando en torno a la gracia de Castiel ¿cómo mierda sabe que Castiel tiene alas? _¿Cómo las puedo ver, Cas, sino tengo ojos? ¿Cómo las puedo sentir, Cas, sino tengo piel? Y ¡¿cómo carajos, Cas, cielito, le haces para taparme la boca si no tengo cuerpo? _O sea… sí, tiene un cuerpo, pero está siendo usado por Castiel, que los tira a ambos de rodillas al suelo y esconde a Misha tras su gracia.

Apenas logra darle una mirada al intruso antes de que Castiel los arrastre a ambos al suelo, cayendo de rodillas, y lo único que puede ver son las tablas de madera del piso y los zapatos _Jimmy Choo_ del intruso. Apenas percibe el movimiento de los demás, porque la gracia de Castiel lo envuelve por completo y lo oculta, lo aleja lo más que puede de la superficie y oye la voz de Castiel, que ora, algo dice sobre "El Loable" y lo demás es confuso, siente las plumas hacerle cosquillas por todas partes y un murmullo lejano y Castiel no responde cuando le pregunta _¿qué sucede, Cas? ¿Cas? ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa?_ Mierda, carajo y la puta de Babilonia _¡Cas, me estás asustando!_

– Hey. Tardaron SIGLOS en llegar.

El intruso parece sacado de un catálogo de ropa masculina, porque es un jodido modelo, así con cortos rizos dorados, anteojos rectangulares, sonrisita perfecta y ojos endemoniadamente azules, como los de Castiel, pero más raros, mucho _muy_ más raros. Viste un traje de tres piezas gris oscuro y una camisa a juego con sus ojos, todo Armani. La maldita marca y el perfume se pueden incluso respirar en el aire.

– ¿Cas?

Dean da un paso, con su _Colt_ de mango blanco bien empuñada entre los dedos, y se queda junto a Castiel, el muy cabrón se acaba de lanzar de cara al suelo, haciendo esa estúpida reverencia que hizo antes con Miah, la bruja hippie. Sam no tarda en imitarlo, porque ese tipo parado en medio de la sala no se inmuta en lo más mínimo ni teniendo a cinco hombres apuntándole con armas directo a la cabeza y el pecho.

Jared, en tanto, no atina a nada más que ubicarse frente a Jensen, resguardándolo que cualquier posible daño con su cuerpo y las manos le tiemblan con la _Smith&Wesson_ bien apretada, pero nadie lo moverá de su lugar, _no oh no, nadie lo mueve_. Jensen por su parte acepta el gesto de protección de Jared, se queda un paso por detrás y apunta también con su arma a ese tipo metido en un traje Armani de cinco mil dólares, _Jay, es el Armani que vimos en esa tienda ¿Lo recuerdas? Sí, Jen, el Armani, el jodido Armani que se te veía tan bien…_

Bobby, por su lado, también apunta con su arma, pero además observa curioso como Castiel se queda en el suelo, con la frente pegada al piso de madera que no debería verse tan limpio y nuevo, en realidad, NADA debería verse tan limpio y nuevo, porque toda su casa… toda su maldita casa, está… perfecta.

– ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa, Ricitos de Oro? Y de paso dime qué mierda le hiciste a mi piso… y a mis libros.

Bobby escupe las palabras con sorna, controlando su tono para sonar más amenazante, pero el tipo no se inmuta, simplemente acomoda uno de sus rizos tras su oreja derecha y luego voltea a verlo, su rostro perfecto mostrando una mueca de curiosidad casi infantil. Da un paso hacia Bobby, y Bobby no sabe si retroceder o quedarse en su sitio, porque ese desconocido no se impresiona cuando el empuña con más fuerza su arma, y el intruso sólo gira su rostro hacia un lado como lo hace Castiel cuando no comprende algo.

– Soy el serafín Lelahel, El Loable. – Su tono es incrédulo, casi como si no pudiese creer que no supieran quién es él. – Y tu casa estaba horrible, Robert Singer, sólo la devolví a su estado original. No iba a esperarlos durante horas en una casa vieja y sucia, llena de libros mal traducidos cayéndose a pedazos.

– Mis libros…

– Corregidos, reencuadernados y ordenados según tema.

Y si Bobby quiso reclamar, esa idea fue totalmente borrada de su mente cuando Lelahel se volteo, sus rizos moviéndose en todas direcciones y cayendo nuevamente hasta quedar perfectamente acomodados a los lados de su cabeza, y Lelahel simplemente se hace el desentendido, dándoles la espalda a Bobby, Jared y Jensen, ignorándolos, y camina un par de pasos más, pasando de largo frente a Dean y deteniéndose ante Castiel. Nadie dice nada, apenas respiran y las armas se mueven con nerviosismo entre sus manos, mientras Castiel tiembla de rodillas en el suelo, balbuceando una plegaria.

– Ponte de pie, Castiel.

De un salto Castiel está de pie, totalmente rígido, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que _¡mierda Cas!_ aún les producen las heridas que no terminan por cerrar y Misha se queja por la rígida postura en la que Castiel los mantiene, porque _Duele, Cas, la herida de nuestro hombro no ha sanado, ten cuidado_ y Castiel hace como si no lo escuchara y se queda de pié con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso.

Lelahel, "El Loable" como él mismo dice con tanta seriedad, se pasea frente a él, analizándolo con la mirada y Misha se mueve en su interior, intentando soltarse del apretado abrazo en el que la gracia de Castiel lo tiene envuelto.

Sam en tanto no sabe qué hacer, mira a Dean de reojo y se encuentra con Dean haciendo el mismo gesto, ambos esperando que el otro tenga las respuestas que necesitan. Saben que si Castiel hizo esa reverencia _tan estúpida, Sam, parece una jodida prostituta japonesa cuando lo hace_ y Sam no puede aguantarse las ganas y lo corrige, porque se llaman _geishas, Dean, se llaman geishas y no son prostitutas, son artistas_ y Dean quiere golpear a Sam por saber ese tipo de cosas y quiere golpear a Castiel por hacer la reverencia de _Puta Japonesa, Sam, que es Geisha, Dean_, y sobre todo quiere partirle la cara al serafín que tienen frente a ellos, porque es de alto rango y Castiel lo respeta y por ende no deben dispararle y eso les jode un montón.

– Estás… impresentable, Castiel ¿dónde está tu armadura?

Lelahel da un par de vueltas rodeando a Castiel, apartando a Dean y Sam de su camino e ignorando su silenciosa charla sobre terminología, y Sam y Dean a regañadientes dan un par de pasos hacia un lado para permitirle a Lelahel hacer… _la mierda que sea que esté haciendo, Sam, sólo apártate_. Lelahel les dedica una corta mirada y vuelve a concentrarse en Castiel, analizándolo de arriba abajo.

– La perdí cuando mi contenedor anterior fue destruido, señor.

Explica rápidamente Castiel, presionando sus brazos vendados contra los costados de su cuerpo, sacándole un quejido a Misha, que aún puede sentir dolor a pesar que de que Castiel lo tiene completamente envuelto con su gracia.

– Y ahora estás en este… ¿"Intento de contenedor"? – El tono de Lelahel es despectivo, su frente de arruga en finas líneas que delatan sus treinta y tantos años. – Está dañado, viejo, usado… no me gusta. Prefiero ese…

Despreocupadamente Lelahel apunta a Jared, dando unos pasos en su dirección para analizarlo con más detenimiento, cortando la discusión que tenían Jared y Jensen sobre quien se veía mejor con el Armani de la tienda y Jensen jura que _Tú te veías mucho mejor, Jay_, y Jared no se guarda sus palabras para describirle a Jensen _lo genial que se veía tu culo, Jen, te juro que sólo quería arrastrarte hacia los vestidores y… ¡Jay!_ Jensen le da un leve golpe en el hombro a Jared cuando Lelahel se les acerca, haciéndolo callar.

– Alto, fuerte y joven. – Lelahel da una vuelta alrededor de Jared, analizándolo como quien analiza una pieza de arte. – Capaz de soportar cualquier ataque. – Le da un golpecito en el brazo, sacándole un "¡Au!". – Su estructura física es similar a la tuya en tu forma real, Castiel.

– ¡Hey, no toques así a mi prometido!

Jensen estalla en celos, jalando a Jared lo más lejos que puede de Lelahel, porque éste descaradamente pone una de sus manos sobre el pectoral derecho de Jared, tanteando los músculos de su pecho como si fuese de lo más normal ir por la vida manoseando a los prometidos de otras personas.

Y claro, Lelahel se hace el loco, simplemente gira su rostro hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro y da un paso más, acercándose a Jensen y alzando una ceja, arrojándole la misma mirada de arriba abajo con la que analizó a Castiel y a Jared.

– Mmm… musculatura flexible y la altura justa para moverse rápido. – Las manos de Lelahel toman el rostro de Jensen, midiendo sus facciones con sus dedos. – Proporción aurea casi perfecta… Este es incluso mejor, Castiel ¿y tú estás metido ahí dentro de ese tipo?

– ¡Oye, suéltalo!

Esta vez es Jared el que reacciona a base de celos, porque Lelahel ha tomado el mentón de Jensen, girando su rostro de un lado al otro para ver mejor sus facciones y Jared de un manotazo aparta la mano de Lelahel de _Jen, mi Jen, mío_ y Lelahel ni se inmuta, sólo vuelve a girar su rostro mientras acaricia levemente el dorso de su mano, como si estuviera limpiándose el golpe de Jared de encima, y gira su rostro así como Miah, hacía un lado y hacia el otro, haciendo un movimiento ligeramente más lento que Elemiah, concentrándose más antes de cambiar el ángulo de su rostro y moviendo su atención de Jared a Jensen y de Jensen a Sam que está al otro lado de la habitación y de él a Dean. Al final simplemente sonríe, girándose para esperar la respuesta de Castiel.

– ¿Y bien?

– No puedo utilizar otro cuerpo, Señor Lelahel, si lo abandono Misha morirá.

– ¿Misha? – La voz de Lelahel es ligeramente más aguda. – ¿Te refieres al contenedor que estás usando?

– Él no es… _¡Viejo! Y sí, estoy dañado, pero… _Fuimos emboscados, señory…_ ¿A qué te refieres con que estoy "usado"? ¡A mí nadie me ha…!_ ¡Misha, por favor! _Pero Cas, él me dijo que_ Lamento la insolencia, Señor _Ricitos de Oro ¡Yo no lamento nada!_

Misha está fuera de sí. Está enojado, mucho, y él nunca se enoja, pero llega "Ricitos de Oro" con su traje Armani y sus anteojos y todo su blablá, ignorando a todo el mundo y diciéndole ¿Viejo? ¿USADO? Y Misha bajo ninguna circunstancia puede aceptar que un desconocido diga de él ese tipo de barbaridades, porque él es Misha Collins y puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es ni viejo ni está usado.

Castiel por su parte tiene una intensa pelea interior con Misha. Está asustado por la presencia de Lelahel, así que su gracia está empequeñecida, lo suficiente para que el gran alma de Misha pueda resistirse a ser controlada. Así que es una pelea de quien abraza más fuerte, plumas, brillo, luz y al final es Misha quien tiene el control, porque _¡Mira, Cas, una hamburguesa con queso!_ Cas lamentablemente cae y Misha usa las mismas alas de Castiel para dejarlo amarrado al fondo de su propio ser.

– Puedes hablar.

No es una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Lelahel pasea su atención entre Misha y el resto de los humanos, sonriendo de lado al darse cuenta de la expresión del viejo al ver sus libros en tan buen estado, a los que son pareja un poco más allá, susurrando el uno al otro su disgusto por que Lelahel los tocara y los hermanos en ese silencio que no es silencio, sino más bien una conversación con pequeños gestos y miradas.

– _¡Por supuesto que puedo hablar!_

Lelahel lo observa atentamente, como si intentara traspasarlo con esos ojos azules incandescentes que tiene y la situación se torna incómoda cuando sonríe.

– Matthew Joseph Cohen.

Oh, mierda… sabe lo de Matt.

– Lo usaste, te usó… mmm… ¿El océano? Oh… y Samba. ¿Brasil, cierto? Me suena a playa nudista.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ ¡Sabe incluso lo qua sucedió en la "Rising Con" en Brasil! ¡Maldito intruso! ¿Por qué no mejor va y dice que Matt se lo folló duro contra una palmera, ah? O que Matt se dejó follar sobre la arena, o eso que hicieron en el ascensor del hotel y que Misha aún no sabe exactamente que fue y… _Misha, no quiero los detalles_, Cas se molesta. Genial.

– _Matt fue mi pareja…_

O algo parecido, pero Misha lo dice lo más seguro que puede, aparentando tranquilidad, cosa que no le sale nada bien con Castiel revolviéndose en su interior, aleteando como un pollo amarrado, _un gran pollo angelical con ojos azules, Cas, eso pareces_ y claro, la mirada interrogante de Dean, Sam y Bobby. Por Jared y Jensen no se preocupa, ellos conocen mucho de su historial romántico, pero _mierda, carajo, que se follen a Ricitos de Oro_… no quita que sea incómodo.

– ¿Qué me dices de… Mark Pellegrino, Sebastian Roché, Richard Speight… y Demore Barnes? ¿En serio? ¿Ellos fueron tus parejas también?

_Oh Buddah, ¡Oh Shevah y Superman!_ ¿Cómo explica eso? Porque claro, una cosa es que Jared y Jensen tengan la una idea más o menos tangible de que él es un poquito promiscuo, pero de ahí a que enlisten a sus conquistas y Cas… Oh, mierda, Cas.

_¿Tuviste un romance con Lucifer?_ Claro, Cas sólo veía sus recuerdos y si no se tenía en cuenta que él era un actor y que todos eran actores… pues, en sus recuerdos sólo se veía a Misha o Castiel revolcándose en una cama con Lucifer, con Balthazar, con Gabriel… maldición, _¡Cas, te juro que ellos sólo son actores y no fueron importantes! Pero Misha… ¿incluso con Rafael? ¡Es Demore, Cas, no me acostaría jamás con Rafael!_

Y como si fuese poco tener a sus dos mejores amigos, a un ángel en su interior y a Ricitos de Oro juzgándolo, también está Bobby, a quien poco le falta para que apunte su arma en contra de Misha por ser un degenerado y los Winchester, claro, que _¡Maldita sea!_ si las miradas mataran Dean ya lo tendría bajo tierra y Sam con esos ojitos de cachorro que a Jared no le salen tan lastimeros lo hace sentir como la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

– _Compañeros ocasionales._

Lelahel sólo alza una ceja, dispuesto a seguir con su interrogatorio. La información llega a sus oídos en pequeñas ráfagas y debe poner un poco más de atención para entender todos los nombres.

– ¿Y Jeffrey Morgan? Ni siquiera aparecieron en la misma temporada ¿cómo lo hiciste?

– _Él… el visitó el set y yo… _

– ¿Chad Lindberg?

– _Ah… eso… nosotros estábamos drogados…_ – _¿Drogados, Misha?_ Ups… eso no suena nada bien. – _Fue sólo hierba, lo juro, y sólo usamos las manos._

Correcto, eso no lo sabían Jared ni Jensen, porque siente esa mirada de reproche que le envían. Eso sumado a Castiel que no paraba de cuestionar sus prácticas de relajación y a los Winchester que en cualquier segundo correrían a buscar el agua bendita para exorcizarlo y Bobby que ahora le apuntaba a él y no a Lelahel… pues las cosas no estaba nada bien para Misha Collins.

– ¿Qué hay sobre Jake Abel? Tienen trece años de diferencia. Estabas en plena pubertad cuando él nació.

– _Ah… Jake… bueno, Jake ya es un adulto consciente de sus actos y_… – ¡No! Para eso si que no tiene una excusa, sólo sucedió y nunca se lo dijo a nadie y nadie debía saberlo, porque le prometió a Jake que no contaría que tímidamente se abrió de piernas y gimió como una puta cuando Misha entró en su interior. – _¡¿Cómo mierda sabes todo eso?_

La perfecta ceja de Lelahel se alza con elegancia, así como las cejas de Jensen, lento y fluido. Acomoda sus anteojos y uno de sus rizos, y se pasea lentamente frente a Misha.

– Está grabado en tu alma. – Explica, haciendo un gesto con su dedo en dirección al pecho vendado de Misha. – Los nombres de aquellos a quienes les permitiste conocerte en la intimidad, todos están grabados en tu alma y yo puedo oír sus nombres, puedo oír todo lo que has hecho, Dmitri Tippens Krushnic.

¡Maldita sea, sabe incluso su nombre completo!

– Sé sobre Victoria Vantoch y Kaláh Samhir…

Ok, ok… eso no es tan malo. Vicky y Kaláh son sus mujeres, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

– Sé sobre Westly…

Bien, todos saben sobre su hijo West, con eso no tiene problemas.

–…y sé sobre tus fines de semana con Jensen y Jared. – Oh… _¿Qué fines de semana, Misha?_ Ok, eso no puede ser bueno.

– _Espera, eso es distinto_…

La actitud de Lelahel cambia, su postura se hace más rígida y casi parece más grande cuando da un paso firme hacia Misha.

– No, no es distinto. Estás lleno de pecado y no permitiré que Castiel comparta cuerpo con semejante pervertido. – Uno, dos ¡Tres! Golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Misha y este ya desea salir corriendo de ahí. – Eres casi un Incubo.

– _¡__Yo no soy__…!_

– Necesitas ser purificado.

Y ese, es el único aviso que Lelahel le da antes de enterrar su mano en el hueco entre las costillas y el esternón de Misha, que como bueno hombre orgulloso de su masculinidad… corre como una vil nena a esconderse tras la gracia de Castiel, dejándolo recuperar el control de la situación para buscar refugio.

– Señor…

Llama Castiel, alzando sus manos hasta tomar por el antebrazo la extremidad que se internaba en el cuerpo de Misha. A su lado, Dean hace ademán de ayudarlo, pero Sam lo detiene, preocupado por las consecuencias que podría traer el tocar al serafín. Al fondo de la habitación, Bobby aleja a Jared y a Jensen, ocultándolos tras de sí, cosa que resultaba bastante inútil siendo Jared tan alto y Jensen tan inquieto.

– Ahora no, Castiel, intento alcanzar a este… incubo… ¡Castiel, hazte a un lado! – La mano de Lelahel se movía con más insistencia, intentando por todos los medios atrapar el alma de Misha que Castiel escondía tras sus alas.

– ¡No!

Y todo es confuso entre el alboroto, los gritos, las quejas y Jensen hecho un manojo de nervios estrujando los brazos de Jared y Jared totalmente rígido, encogido sobre sí mismo como un gigante montón de miedo y Bobby parece al borde de un infarto con esa mirada vacilante, debatiéndose entre ayudar a Castiel o mantener enteros a los actores.

Lo peor es Sam, Sam que no hace nada más que quedarse ahí parado, igual o tanto más paralizado que Jared, respirando fuerte por esa nariz suya, sosteniendo el hombro de Dean y Dean no aguanta más. Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que detener esos quejidos de dolor que suelta Castiel al tener la extremidad del otro ángel dentro, tiene que hacer reaccionar a Sam, tiene que evitar que Bobby tenga un paro cardiaco y tiene que calmar de una vez a Jared y a Jensen, porque en cualquier momento tendrá un maldito y marica ataque de pánico y se desmayará. Así que levanta su arma y dispara.

– ¡No, Dean!

Es tarde cuando Castiel le advierte a Dean, porque Lelahel cae hacia atrás con un agujero en la frente y otro en la parte posterior de la cabeza, la sangre salta de la herida manchándolo todo, el piso, Sam, Dean, Castiel, el traje Armani, y el serafín termina sentado en el suelo, en un charco hecho con su propia sangre, con una mueca impresionada y un grueso hilo de sangre fluyendo por toda su cara.

Castiel ya no se queja, para alivio de todos, pero ahora está de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose el pecho, Jensen y Jared parecen despertar de un mal sueño, asustados por el sonido del disparo y toda la sangre. Sam es el siguiente en reaccionar. En dos pasos, con esas piernas de tres kilómetros de largo, ya está junto a Castiel, pero no alcanza ni a ponerle una mano encima cuando el ángel alza la vista, sus ojos comienzan a brillar más de lo que deberían y lo único que alcanza a murmurar es un casi inaudible "Misha" antes de caer bocabajo al suelo, con la piel hirviendo y luz saliendo por sus ojos y boca.

– ¿Cas…? ¡Cas! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Cas?

– Yo no… – Lelahel intenta parecer ofendido, pero un repentino movimiento en su mano lo distrae. – Oh-oh…

Y como si no hubiese causado suficientes problemas ya, Lelahel, en perfecto estado a pesar del disparo, alza la mano que antes tenía dentro de Castiel, sosteniendo en ella una esfera brillante de pura luz, esfera que todos identifican inmediatamente como el alma de Misha.

– C-creo que debería… ¡ELEMIAH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, no me maten por este final. Sólo quiero agradecer el apoyo y las buenas vibras de todos.


End file.
